


The Search: Adrien AUG-reste 2020

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste, Adrien August, AgedUp, Blood, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, Jacking off, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reveal, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harrassment, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Super Angst, Violence, adrienette - Freeform, daddy!chat, hawk moth is still around, ladrien, noncon is not Adrien, passion fruit, prereveal, realistic akumas, symbolic akumas, violent akumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien has been searching for Marinette for years after she went missing. He feels like everyone around him knows where she is and that they're hiding it from him. But when he finally learns about what is happening to her, can he save her?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 387
Kudos: 385
Collections: Adrien AUGreste





	1. Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> **WELCOME TO ADRIEN AUGRESTE 2020! I have been more than excited to share this story with you all! I've had it written for MONTHS! XD I want to thank katieykat513 for betaing this, coffeecomicsgalore, chimpukampu, and lalunaoscura for all the help and encouragement. This has a happy ending, promise!! Anyway, enjoy! I wrote half of this to NF's Album, The Search. :) Thank you for reading!**

Adrien walked through his father’s office. He had his hands tucked into his fitted designer jeans. A steel watch sat on his wrist with a black metallic face. A small diamond sat above the six. His soft knit sweater was a maroon hue and a white collared shirt peeked out from the collar. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. They had become more toned and muscular from his years of being a model and a superhero.

He sighed and ran his slender fingers through his gelled golden hair as he walked down the long hallway. His father was never in the office and, for some reason, Adrien was expected to go in every so often. He was to report what he saw to his father. Was asked to relay his words to his employees and he hated it. It made him feel like the bad guy. 

The fashion around him always reminded him of his old friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He hadn’t seen her in ages. Not since he was in lycee with her. Nino didn’t talk about her much and he could never get much out of him when he would ask about her. No one seemed to know much about what had happened to her. Where she was... What she was doing? The very thought kept him up some nights. He struggled with not picking up his phone and dialing Alya to ask her. But he knew it would lead to a dead end. 

Sometimes he would catch himself trying to backtrack to areas that she would normally be, but he would never see her. He was beginning to feel lonely. The only time he felt like someone understood him, or really cared, was when Ladybug would appear. He lived for patrols with her. She didn’t love him back, but it was enough for her just to be there. 

Adrien heard his name whispered by the employees around him. It was like he was a demon coming to yell at them for every small mistake. Like Satan himself was walking down the halls. He swallowed hard and prepared for what he was supposed to say to them. How he was supposed to push them harder. They already worked hard enough, but nothing was enough for Gabriel. 

“We’re trying to hurry up and get these ensembles done before the show.” A woman frantically bargained with Adrien like she was at the gates of heaven begging to be let in, before he even opened his mouth. “I swear. We’re trying, Monsieur Agreste.”

Adrien internally cringed at the name. His father was Monsieur Agreste. He was just Adrien. Nothing less and nothing more. “It’s not ideal. I need that done faster. The show is in two weeks. Speed it up.” His voice was sterner than he wanted it to be. Harsher than he wanted to be. 

“Yes, Monsieur.” The woman rushed off and Adrien heard a girl hiss in pain as she stabbed her finger with a clothing pin. He brought his shoulders up and hid in his hair as he stalked out of the room. 

Nathalie rushed down the hallway with a tablet in her arms as she grabbed his bicep. “Adrien?” 

“What is it?” Adrien stopped and peered down at her with an unamused expression. He looked tired because he was. He was exhausted between spontaneous flights to do photoshoots, shows, interviews, and not sleeping well. 

“Your father needs you to talk to marketing and grab the numbers and he wants to know how they’re looking. Then he needs you to run a meeting with a material supplier. Sending over a list of what he needs.” Nathalie began to tap her finger on her tablet to email Adrien a list of materials. 

His phone went off and he reached into his back pocket to grab it. He peered down at his phone and swiped his thumb across the screen to unlock it. A photo of a blushing Marinette appeared as his background. His cheeks gained color, for a moment, as he ran the pad of his thumb along the young girl’s cheek. 

“Have you found her yet?” Nathalie spoke with a sweet tone because she knew what he was doing. 

Adrien shook his head and cleared his throat, as he opened the text. “Got it. Thank you, Nathalie.” 

“Hey.” Nathalie grabbed his arm and pulled him back again, as he had tried to take off again. Adrien peered at her with parted lips. “Just- try to relax. You’ll find her. Promise.”

Adrien nodded again without saying anything as he felt her fingers slip from his arm; while, he walked away down the hallway. She sighed as she watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets. 

He swallowed hard, as he walked into another room and watched the people in their cubicles flinch and type faster on their computers. He sighed, as he took a hand out of his pocket and walked up to the marketing manager’s office. He tapped on the glass beside her door. 

“Hey.” Adrien’s voice sounded lifeless as he watched the woman scramble to search for a piece of paper that he assumed were the numbers. 

“Monsieur Agreste. Let me find those numbers for you.” She swallowed hard and he could see how she trembled like she was scared of him. 

“I’m not my father. You know that right? It seems like everyone around here is scared of me everytime I come through here.” Adrien walked in and sat down in the black leather chair in front of her desk. 

“Well you do come waltzing in here demanding things.” She gasped and covered her mouth with widened eyes. “I- I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry Monsieur Agreste. Forgive me.” She waved her hands in front of her desk.

“It’s fine. Just find me the numbers, please.” Adrien sighed, as he leaned back in the chair with his ankle crossed over his thigh and his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. He pressed his cheek against his fist as he watched her.

“I seem to have lost the spreadsheet. Let me just print off a new one. It’ll only take me a moment. I’m so sorry. It’s been crazy around here.” She pulled her keyboard closer to herself and began to type on it and use the mouse to navigate around her computer. She clicked a few times and typed; before, he heard the printer in her office going off. “There we go. So sorry about the delay, Monsieur Agreste.” 

“It- it’s fine.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he gave up on worrying about her skittish nature around him. He just wanted one person to not be scared of him. One person that wasn’t nervous around him like he was going to smack them with a ruler, or scold them. 

She stood up, pulling her pencil skirt down as she walked over to the printer and retrieved the printout for him. “And here you go.” 

Adrien stared into her warm brown eyes as he took the trembling paper from her fingertips. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She let the paper go and watched him stand up. 

“I’ll see you in the meeting with the materials supplier.” Adrien stood up and watched her nod; before, he left her office and walked back through the cubicles.

He headed to the first meeting room and walked inside. He sat down at the head of the table and it didn’t take long for everyone to filter into the room. The supplier walked in and set up his items and the meeting went on slowly. He felt like it was never going to end. Each word moved slowly from everyone’s lips, including his own. His soul felt empty and he took the time to zone out and think about patrol later.

“What materials did you need, Monsieur Agreste?” The man held up a book and Adrien brought himself back to reality. 

He pulled out his phone and rattled off colors, textures, weights, lengths, and materials. The man nodded and Adrien went back to fading into the background as people spoke around him.

The meeting finally ended and he couldn’t wait to get out of the office. He hurried down the hallway and to the elevator, taking it down to the underground parking garage. He leaned against the black marble-styled back wall with his hands on the silver handrail. He crossed one ankle over the other as he peered down at his navy slip-on canvas shoes, while the elevator moved. He bit his bottom lip and pulled his phone out to look at the background photo of Marinette. He ran his thumb along her cheek again and decided that he’d go look for her at  _ Andre’s Glacier _ on the way home. Andre had opened up his own ice cream parlor and people found him a lot easier than before. 

A familiar ding sounded before the doors opened. Adrien pushed off the wall, pocketed his phone, and headed out of the elevator and into the cold parking garage. 

**Song that encompasses Adrien in this:**

[ **All Time Low by Jon Bellion** ](https://youtu.be/zLKkMRtXNvg)


	2. Day 2: Ice Cream

Adrien parked along the sidewalk and walked into  _ Andre’s Glacier _ . He sighed and put on a warm smile as he walked up to Andre. 

“Bonjour, Andre.” Adrien smiled at him and waited for him to say something magical to make him feel better. 

“Bonjour, Adrien. I haven’t seen Marinette, but my ice cream always brings two people together. Your usual?” Andre warmly smiled for him as he began to scoop ice cream into an edible swirled cone glass. “Strawberry for her rose hued cheeks, blackberries for her hair, blueberry just like her sky-blue stare.” 

Adrien smiled as he took it. He reached in his back pocket to pay him and Andre stopped him. “On the house.” 

“Thank you, Andre.” Adrien relaxed and walked over to sit at a table near the window. He picked up his spoon and hoped that he would see her. That Marinette would walk past the window and he would see her warm smile. A smile that he craved to see. He always saw it on mother’s faces as they walked up to their children, but it was never for him. 

Adrien sighed and poked his ice cream with his clear neon green spoon. He took a bite and let the sweet strawberry ice cream melt on his tongue. Each time the door opened he hoped it was her, but it never was. No one had told him where she had gone. He suspected that Nino and Alya really knew, but that they were hiding the truth from him. He felt like they didn’t want him to know. That it was some secret that had to be kept from him and he didn’t understand why. 

The last time he had seen her was his last Athanase celebration before they graduated. The first time she had known about his fifth name had shocked him. He got used to her knowing about it after the second year, but he was still curious about it. Of course anyone could find out things about him from the internet. Nothing was really a secret. Hell there was a  _ Reddit _ post asking about when he had hit puberty and more people analyzed that than he cared to know. He was shocked by all of the small details that people had picked out to find the answer to that pointless question. He liked to think he had hit puberty at a normal rate as most guys. It’s not like he was an exception to such a mundane normal thing. Everyone went through it. That was one of the things that confused him about fans besides the hoards of fanfictions that people wrote about him. He enjoyed reading them when he was bored, but it wasn’t often. Only when he got curious. So, Marinette knowing his full legal name wasn’t shocking to him at all. 

He dug into his ice cream and sighed as he took another bite. He wondered what Ladybug was doing right then. He thought about where she could live. What she did for a job. He could never get a direct answer from her. Didn’t matter if the question was personal or general. She wouldn’t tell him anything. 

He wished that he could know something besides that she was smart, creative, had black hair and gorgeous bluebell hued eyes, and was a very private person. Other than that, he really didn’t know much. Adrien thought about Marinette and how amazing she was. He spent some of his nights looking at the current obituaries, hoping to not see her name pop up. But seeing her name was always a possibility. A scary one at that. He swallowed hard and flipped through his phone, seeing a text from Nino pop up. 

**[Nino] Tomorrow is your fifth name anniversary, dude! What do you want to do to celebrate? Go to the bar? The club? A nice moonlit walk beside the sea. I know how much you love long walks on the beach. Sipping champagne… Sex on the beach…**

Adrien nearly choked on his ice cream as he left the spoon in his mouth and smirked after he stopped laughing. He began to respond to his best friend’s text. 

**[Adrien] You’re such a dumbass, man. XD Look I’ll do anything. Get me wasted.**

**[Nino] I’m not carrying your ass home, man. XD**

**[Adrien] You said you’d take me on long romantic walks on the beach…**

**[Nino]That doesn’t include carrying your unconscious ass along the sand, man. XD**

**[Adrien] Fine. Ruin the fun. Let’s go out to a bar. I don’t feel like dancing with random women.**

**[Nino] Still haven’t heard from Mari?**

**[Adrien] Nope. I’m beginning to think I’ll never see her again, man.**

**[Nino] You’ll find her. She couldn’t have left too far. She has to come visit her parents sometime.**

**[Adrien] Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she will be interested in catching up with me on lost time. I miss her, man.**

**[Nino] I know you do. Look I’ll see what I can dig up on her, but don’t let that get in the way of partying man. XD Let’s go out to a club. Bars are full of lonely people. You need something more upbeat and badass, dude. Not a bar.**

**[Adrien] Fine… pick me up at 22:00.**

**[Nino] Ok, Boss. ;P**

**[Adrien] Sigh… smdh.**

**[Nino] I’m kidding. I’ll be there. 22:00.**

**[Adrien] Ttyl, man.**

**[Nino] Ttyl. Don’t wait around** **_Andre’s_ ** **too long. It’ll only hurt more.**

**[Adrien] Fuck if I don’t know that shit. It hurts sitting at home. Hurts sitting at work. Hurts while I take photos for a camera that I don’t give a shit about. Hurts before I go to sleep. My heart hurts.**

**[Nino] Jesus, dude. You need to get laid.**

**[Adrien] No, I need Marinette back. I just want her back.**

Adrien threw his phone onto the table and pulled his ice cream closer, peering out the window. Families walked by with excited children, pointing and begging for ice cream to no avail. He always thought about having a family, but he only wanted it with one person. He knew that he should have done something about it sooner. That he should have told Marinette how much he loved her and admired her as a teenager. Now he was thirty years old and she was nowhere to be found. He sighed and finished his ice cream before he stood up and threw away his spoon. 

Adrien waved at Andre with a faint smile as he left the shop with one hand in his pocket. He walked to his car and got in, turning on his car and letting NF’s album  _ The Search _ play loudly. 


	3. Day 3: Athanase

Adrien stood in front of the mirror in his spacious bathroom. He peered into its reflective surface as he moved his hair out of his eyes and swept it to the side. He messed with the collar of his black, silk, button down shirt. The top two buttons were undone and he rolled his sleeves up, one at a time. His forearms stood out as he breathed out and braced his palms on the white marble sink. 

His walls were a warm grey and the floors were black marble with veins of white. His cabinets were black with stainless steel hardware. He had a massive shower that he could throw a party in with multiple shower heads. The toilet had its own room off to the side.

He hadn’t wanted a huge place, but his father had insisted that he should ‘never settle for less’. Adrien rolled his eyes at the thought. He wanted less. 

He stood up straight and pulled his fitted shirt down over his tight, dark, designer jeans. He walked out and into his massive walk-in closet to grab a pair of shoes. He reached over and punched the light with the side of his fist, causing his modern lights to flicker on.

His closet was full of black shelving. Each compartment had its own light. He had bars and bars of clothing. Shelves and shelves of shoes. Drawers upon drawers for his boxers, socks, watches, jewelry, ties, bowties, and more. He rolled his eyes as he pushed in a drawer, letting it slowly open up towards himself. A light in the drawer came on and he grabbed a pair of black socks. He shut the drawer and shoved the socks into his back pocket, as he walked across the closet and over to his selection of shoes. 

Some of his items were promotional, some of it came from fashion shows, some of it were gifts from designers and his father, and a small portion of it was stuff he had actually purchased himself.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed a pair of black dress shoes from a shelf. He pulled his phone out with his socks and sat down on the brown leather bench that sat in his closet. He checked the text as he dropped his shoes on the ground with a loud clack. 

**[Nino] I’m headed to your apartment now. You better be ready to have a fun fucking time, man!**

Adrien shook his head and hit the text box with his thumb. 

**[Adrien] I plan on having as much fun as I can… drinking you under a table.**

**[Nino] I meant it when I said I wasn’t gonna carry your ass.**

**[Adrien] You know you secretly want to.**

**[Nino] Really… don’t, man.**

**[Adrien] XD You say that now…**

**[Nino] I say that for infinity. I’m not carrying you. I’ll see you in ten.**

Adrien shoved his phone back in his pocket as he slipped on his second shoe and stood up. He headed out of the closet, shutting the light off with his fist as he left. His hallway walls were sparse and he really had nothing to put up. He liked to imagine that if Marinette lived with him then she would fill his walls with his model shoots and their friends. He softly laughed as he remembered her teenage bedroom full of photos of him and friends. He had been so stupid to not know that she loved him. And now he had missed his opportunity to tell her the truth. 

That he had kept his feelings a secret because he had been scared of losing her as a friend. He sighed as three knocks banged on his front door. 

Adrien walked through his modern family room to answer the door. Nino fist bumped him as he walked past him, “Took you long enough, Dude!” 

“It took me like two seconds.” Adrien argued, as he rolled his eyes at Nino and shut the front door behind his best friend.

“Two seconds in your mind. What were you doing? Zoning out on Mari again?” Nino picked on him as he punched Adrien in the bicep. 

“Yeah, actually.” Adrien sighed as he grabbed his keys and anything else he might need, shoving it all into his pockets. 

“You need to let her go, man.” Nino sighed, as he peered at a framed photo of Adrien and Marinette in lycee. “No one knows where she went. Where she is.” 

“Somehow I feel like you and Alya know and aren’t telling me.” Adrien watched his best friend awkwardly shift. 

“Nah. If we knew? We’d tell you. Also, Marinette should be the one to find you and tell you. Not us.” Nino shrugged as he walked back towards Adrien. He hit him on the back with his hand. “Let’s get out of here. You need some fun. Also, happy fifth name anniversary.” 

“Thanks.” Adrien rolled his eyes and followed Nino out of his apartment and locked it behind himself.

Adrien walked with Nino down the hallway and to the elevator. They took it down to the lobby and made their way out of the apartment building and to Nino’s car. Nino pulled his keyfob out and unlocked his bright green sports car. Adrien climbed into the passenger seat and Nino got in the driver’s seat. The inside had neon green accent lights with hints of red piping on the black leather seats. He had invested in massive speakers in the back of the car to showcase his music. 

Adrien grabbed his jeans and tugged along his thighs to get comfortable. He adjusted himself in the seat before buckling his seatbelt. Nino started his car and music blared from the speakers. It vibrated through the car as the base beats hit hard. Adrien was flung against the back of the seat, as Nino zipped off and through the streets of Paris. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the club that Nino liked the most. Neither did it surprise Adrien that that was the one he had picked. Alya was the bartender there and Nino often would play sets there, as well. Adrien peered out the window at the line of customers with his cheek resting on his fist. He knew it was good for him to go out, but he also knew he had an appointment with Ladybug to keep. 

Adrien pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought about her. He used to be in love with her. Used to be obsessed with her, but there was something about her that he always thought was off. And with time… as they had aged… it only became more apparent that something was wrong. 

“Alright, Alya isn’t working tonight. She’s busy with something else.” Nino parked and turned his car off. 

“I’m shocked you’re not with her then.” Adrien chuckled and smirked at him as he undid his seatbelt. 

“Yeah, well. Tonight is your night.” Nino punched him in the shoulder with his fist. 

Adrien shook his head and laughed. “Right. Sex on the beach and all that.” 

“Exactly.” Nino winked at him and slapped his shoulder before he got out. 

“Lord.” Adrien laughed harder as he got out of his best friend’s car. “I’m just gonna ignore you all night.” 

“That’s rude. How can you speak that way to your boyfriend? I am _insulted_!” Nino touched his chest and Adrien laughed harder. “Hey. I made you laugh, man.” 

“I’ll give you that, man.” Adrien hit Nino’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him.

Adrien walked into the club with Nino. They didn’t have to wait in line since Nino had a way to get into the back. The music pumped through the place and vibrated the floor that they walked on. Adrien sighed, as he ruffled his hair and jogged up the dark stairway behind Nino. The darkness broke open to a dance floor that was surrounded by tables and a stage was off to the side where a DJ stood. A bar sat off to the side and they made their way over to it. 

Adrien ordered five shots, immediately, and Nino raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed his beer. “You do know I _literally_ meant it when I said I wasn’t carrying your ass tonight?” Nino took a sip from his glass. 

“Yeah well. I need something stronger than one beer.” Adrien shot them all back one at a time, slamming each one down onto the tabletop. 

Nino shook his head as Adrien slid the shot glasses towards the bartender before, he just stood there and stared at the neon lights cascading down on a crowd of dancing drunk people. 

“No one is sober out there. Point out _ONE_.” Adrien held up his index finger and Nino sighed. 

“No one comes here to be sober, man.” Nino downed his beer and set it back on the bar. 

“No. People come here to find a one night stand. Just one person to fuck, Nino.” Adrien ordered another two shots and Nino grabbed his wrist before he could throw the first one back. 

“You need to slow down. I know you’re hurting man, but space them out.” Nino ordered him a bottled water and shoved it at him. “Drink some water.” 

Adrien grabbed his two shots and the water, taking them over to an open table. Nino followed him with a bottle of water and a second beer. 

“Is it really that bad that Marinette ran off to do her own thing?” Nino cracked open his water and took a sip. 

“She didn’t run off Nino… she disappeared.” Adrien threw back a shot before, he cracked open his own water to drink it. “You of all people know that. It was like we graduated and then she was gone.” 

“Well, you were kind of dating someone else at the time…” Nino spoke like he was stepping on eggshells. 

“My father made me date her and I wasn’t into her. It didn’t even last a month.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Nino shook his head. 

“Yeah, but while _you_ knew that you felt that way… all Mari saw was you with someone else. Someone prettier and skinnier than her. A mod-” Nino was interrupted by Adrien slamming his shot glass down. 

“No. No.” Adrien waved his index finger at his best friend. “That is where you are wrong, my friend. No one. Absolutely, _no one_ is prettier and more amazing than Marinette. I don’t care who you are. No one beats Marinette.” 

“Should have told her that sooner, dude.” Nino sighed, as he took another sip of his beer. 

“Anyway, I can’t stay long. I have to go meet someone.” Adrien slammed back his last shot and downed his water. 

“But we just got here…” Nino threw his hands up as Adrien walked away from him. 

“Sorry Nino. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” Adrien waved at him as he walked out of the club and out into the night. 

Adrien slightly stumbled as he ran around a corner and into a dark alley. He peered around himself and punched the air. “PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!” 

“Are you for real right… now….” Plagg complained as he was sucked into the silver ring that sat on Adrien’s finger. 

A neon green light took over Adrien as he became Chat Noir. He pulled his staff from his back and extended it to take off to his usual meeting spot. 


	4. Day 4: Chocolate Chip Cookie

Chat sat on the banister of Marinette’s balcony. He always waited there. He knew that if Ladybug was looking for him, she’d find him there. It was his usual sulking spot. Where he felt most at home. He missed Marinette’s giggle and her warm embrace. Her family loved him and always accepted him with open arms. He missed it. He missed having someone to welcome him home. Sometimes he’d pretend like Marinette would appear from the skylight and greet him with a warm smile. It had been years since that had happened. 

Chat gripped the railing and peered up at the stars as his belt tail swayed. He heard the familiar sound of feet touching down on the concrete behind him. He peered over his shoulder to see Ladybug. Her dark hair glowed beneath the moonlight as she walked up behind him to rest her folded arms along the railing. 

“Still miss her?” Ladybug stared up at the stars, not wanting to meet his gaze. 

“Everyday.” Chat Noir sighed as he felt the chill in the air. 

“What if she doesn’t come back? Is it worth sitting here and waiting for her every night? Worth chasing down every location she had ever frequented?” Ladybug sighed as she pressed her soft pink lips together before she peered up at him with bright blue eyes. “Worth wasting time finding a girl who is probably dead?” 

Chat’s back bristled at her words. A deep growl emanated from his chest. He leaped down from the railing and fell onto Marinette’s beat up old hammock chair. He crossed his arms and glared at Ladybug. “She’s not dead.” 

“How do you know? Where else would she be?” Ladybug swallowed hard as she watched him with her back against the metal half wall. “How do you know she’s still alive? Just give up on her.” 

“NO!” Chat became protective over his old friend. Over the girl that he had missed his chance with. “I REFUSE TO THINK SHE IS GONE FOR GOOD!” 

“Just let her go, Kitty.” Ladybug sighed as she pulled her yo-yo from her hip and swung it out to begin patrol. She knew that even if he was mad at her or upset? He’d still follow her.

Chat Noir extended his staff and nearly tripped as he landed beside her on a building. He stumbled as he gripped onto the side of the wall, running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

Ladybug turned to face him as she swung her yo-yo, wrapping him up in her string. She yanked hard and he stood up straight as she stepped closer. “Go out again?” 

“My friend took me out to celebrate my fifth name anniversary.” Chat cleared his throat as she snapped her yo-yo away from him and pressed the center black dot. 

“I almost forgot.” Ladybug pulled out two chocolate chip cookies. “I was… too distracted on the balcony. Here. Happy fifth name day.” She tried to smile even though her heart ached. Today was also her first love’s fifth name anniversary. 

“Thank you, M’Lady.” Chat reached out and took the cookie from her trembling fingers. He watched her bottom lip quiver. “What’s wrong? Why are you sad?” He brushed the tear that fell from one of her eyes. 

Ladybug brought the cookie to her lips to hide her tears. “Nothing. I just- a good friend of mine had the same fifth name anniversary and I just- I was thinking about them. But they moved away.” She shrugged as she struggled with coming up with a story that wasn’t entirely true. She didn’t want to give away her identity. It was too dangerous. Too much for her to handle. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure they are thinking of you right now. Maybe you should leave a gift on their doorstep. Do you know where they moved to?” Chat took a bite of his cookie and hummed as it warmed his soul. 

Ladybug shook her head. “I couldn’t do that. They wouldn’t want it.” Her heart ached at the thought of Adrien moving on from her. She had only kept track of him through the media. Everytime Alya or Nino had brought him up, she had shoved them away. It hurt too much to hear about him. 

“I’m sure they would be happy to get something from you if you meant a lot to them.” Chat smiled as he touched her cheek. “And this cookie was delicious. Thank you, Bugaboo.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. “What did I say about calling me Bugaboo?” 

“I mean you call me Bugaboy. What’s the difference?” Chat placed his hands on his hips and challenged her as his hair fell in front of his peridot hued cat eyes. 

“Difference is… I make it sound good.” Ladybug picked on him and poked him on the nose with her index finger before she threw her yo-yo and took off along the rooftops. 

Chat shook his head and chased after her, stumbling slightly. 

Ladybug called out from over her shoulder, “I’M NOT CARRYING YOUR ASS HOME, KITTY CAT!” 

“Why is everyone saying that to me today?” Chat cursed under his breath as he nearly fell between two buildings. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and wrapped her yo-yo around his wrist to catch him and yanked him up. The string swung around a light pole and he found himself upside down with his eyes at her eye level. He gave her a sheepish grin and she shook her head. 

“We’re 30 years old and you’re still not thinking faster than your damn feet.” Ladybug let him go and he fell onto the ground. 

“ _ Meowch _ , M’Lady.” Chat sat up and rubbed his head with his hand. He got up and rubbed his lower back. “I’m too old to be thrown around like that. You’re right, we’re not fourteen anymore.” 

Ladybug froze up and swallowed hard as she went back in time. Suddenly Adrien flashed in front of her as he walked past her, glancing from the side with a smirk. She got lost in the memory of him. He seemed like a ghost walking through the hallway of an old house. 

“Ladybug?” Chat grabbed her shoulders and searched her widened gaze. “You okay?” 

Ladybug shook her head and cleared her throat. “Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry. I just- I got lost in a thought.” 

“I’m okay as long as you’re okay.” Chat weakly smiled and she nodded. 

“I’m- don’t see any akumas. So, I’m just going to head on home.” Ladybug weakly smiled back and pointed over her shoulder.

“Alright. But you’re sure that you’re okay?” Chat searched her broken gaze. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You’re the one that clearly has been having a lot of fun and sitting on your old friend’s balcony.” Ladybug gave him a fake smile before she took off. 

Chat leaned against his staff as he watched her take off along buildings. He didn’t know where she lived or who she was. He just knew that something in her had changed and he desperately wanted to understand it. 

Chat took a few more hours to explore the city before he headed to his apartment. 

He dropped into the alley, beside his apartment, and de-transformed before he made his way up to his home. He froze in front of his doorstep as he kicked something on the floor. It was a package addressed to him and on top was a note that said:

  
  


**_Happy Fifth Name Anniversary, Adrien!_ **


	5. Day 5: Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I have been getting so so many questions and comments on this story. haha I'm so sorry I've been breaking people's hearts, but I PROMISE it gets happy. Just have to get through the pain and unfortunately like all things... it gets worse before it gets better. Anyways, This chapter is NSFW. There is your warning. XD Thank you so so much for the comments and I really am sorry that I have hurt you all. At the end... I'm doing something I normally never do because it gives my stories away... but I thought to ease the sadness... I would release my playlists for this thing now. XD There are two because one is an album. Anyway, I hope you are all healthy and happy! Thank you for sticking this ride out with me. haha Again, this has already been written months ago, while normally I write as I go... I knew my life would be insane during August so I wrote this up fast. I also plan to write kinktober 2020 in advance as soon as I get a prompt list that looks like fun to do. So! That is planned. LOL Anyway, thanks for reading and kudoing and being awesome! Enjoy, some sexy underwear and Adrien solo fun XD  
>  Another WARNING!: Next chapter is going to have an Akuma, meaning Violence. If you are not into blood, gore, or violence.... there is your warning. :)**

Adrien had spent all night wondering who had sent him the box of passion fruit macarons. He assumed it was his father, but that even seemed wrong. His father usually got him the same pen since he was a teenager. His father also didn’t know his favorite cookie. Not many people did. Except for one person, but he wasn’t going to let that glimmer of hope invade his thoughts. It only made his heart ache more. 

He sighed and looked in the mirror as he slipped on the pair of underwear that he was supposed to walk down the runway in. They were black and contoured to his thighs, hips, and ass. They had keyholes cut out along his hips to showcase them, along with above his ass. He sighed as he took in the neon green edging around the whole garment. He couldn’t help but think of how Marinette would probably have lined her walls in the ensemble. He burst out laughing and shook his head as he thought about her. 

“Silly girl.” Adrien spoke under his breath as he adjusted the underwear around his crotch to make it somewhat more comfortable. He had no idea why his father had designed them to be this way. He had mentioned how it was the new style, but Adrien found them to be uncomfortable. 

His father thought it would be a great idea to have a lingerie line and fashion show to compete with other companies. Adrien had pushed back, but it didn’t matter. He took a deep breath and walked over to grooming to get his hair styled before he went to makeup. 

His mind wandered to if Marinette had been the one styling him and doing his hair and makeup. If he had been a model for her brand that she had always dreamed of owning. He wondered if she ever got her own brand. He zoned out as they gelled and messed with his hair. He was soon thrown into makeup where they clipped his hair back and began to work on him. He sighed as he waited for them to get done before he was whisked off to line up with the other models.

Women were around him in barely anything in an array of colors. Men were there in other versions of underwear that his father had created. His father had made sure there were an equal amount of men to women. Adrien sighed as someone fiddled with his clothing, hair, and makeup before, they sent him off down the runway behind their top female model. 

He got lost in a memory of the time that he had spotted Marinette at one of his father’s shows. How she had been so nervous. How she had been busy chewing on her fingers and tapping her foot. He had found it beyond cute and he had smiled warmly at her to try and relax her from far away. Her smile had made him feel like he was doing the show for a good reason. If not for his father then to at least make her smile. 

He sighed as he reached the end of the runway and hooked a thumb into the waistband, pulling it down a little bit as he brought his other thumb up to his bottom lip. He tugged his lip down a bit and gave the cameras a smoldering expression. He smiled his fake smile and turned around to walk back down to let the next model have their spotlight. Adrien walked with his hands at his sides as he walked back down and disappeared through the doorway.

*******

The show had been so long and he was exhausted by the time he got back to his apartment. He fell onto his bed and sighed as he put a forearm over his closed eyes. His soft white shirt rode up, showing off one side of the deep ‘v’ along his hips. The steel buckle on his black leather belt shined in the round, recessed, lights on his ceiling. 

He sighed as he flung his hands down onto his grey comforter. Adrien let his mind wander as tears began to bubble up in the corners of his eyes. He missed Marinette more than he thought he ever could. More than he thought was possible. 

Adrien stood up to undo his belt. He yanked the belt from the loops and rolled it around his fist. He walked to his walk-in closet and kicked off his shoes. Adrien opened one of the drawers and put his belt away before he bent down, with a groan, to pick up his shoes and put them on a shelf. He undid the button and zipper on his tight jeans before, he shoved them down and off. He threw them into a hamper before, he raised his shirt up and over his head. 

He turned to leave his closet as he ruffled his hair and blew out a breath he had been subconsciously holding. The apartment felt so empty as he walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway to his kitchen. He sighed as he reached his kitchen and grabbed a beer from his fridge. He popped the cap off with the edge of the counter and a hit of his palm. Adrien let the cap land where it may and brought it to his lips, as he walked out to his balcony to sit down in one of the reclined chairs he had out there. 

He stared up at the stars and let his beer dangle from his fingertips, as he rested his forearms on the arms of the chair. The stars came together in his mind and made a silhouette of Marinette. 

He hadn’t asked for Marinette to disappear. Hadn’t asked to lose his best friend. Hadn’t asked to lose the one girl he loved but was too scared to admit his feelings to. He had blown it. Had missed his chance to tell her how he felt. He took a sip and got lost in her ocean hued eyes. In the way she moved. In the way she made the world smile without wanting anything in return. How she always made sure his birthdays were important and special. How he had almost kissed her during their skit in lycee and how he had wanted to. God how he wanted to kiss her.

Heat pooled between his thighs at the thought of kissing Marinette. How his bed would be less cold and how his heart would catch fire. How soft her lips would have felt on his. How her waist would feel in his palm. How soft her breasts would feel in his hands. How they’d fill them and how she’d arch her back, letting a soft whimper pass her lips. How her hips would grind against his as he ran his tongue along hers. 

He got lost in the thought and it took him a moment to realize that he had been busy touching himself to the thought of her. His breathing was harsh and shallow. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. His hand was beneath the band of his tight black boxers, stroking along his hardened cock. His breathing hitched as his hips met his hand in slow strokes. 

He missed her, wanted her, and it was getting more difficult to forget her. He raked his teeth along his bottom lip as he moved his hand along himself, not caring if his neighbors saw him. 

He set his beer on the ground beside him and shoved his boxers down further with his other hand, caressing his balls with his fingertips. He spread his thighs further as he teased the tip with his fingertips before bringing his hand back down to the base. 

His breathing came out in short pants as he thought about Marinette on her knees, between his legs, peering up at him with a cute stare as she slowly licked up the underside of his cock. He softly ran his fingertips up and down the underside of his cock and twitched. Precum spilled from the tip and he ran his finger along the slit and circled the head with the liquid. He gasped and his thighs trembled, as he wrapped his fingers around himself again. Adrien sped up his hand and met his fist with his hips as he brought himself close to the edge. Pressure built up between his thighs and his cock became solid, as his balls tucked up against his body. Pants escaped from his swollen lips as he tilted his head back against the back of the chair. He felt cum rise up his cock, and he sped his hand up faster as he came hard. 

He released, with a moan, onto his abs in a few streams. Adrien’s breathing began to even out as he came down, gently rubbing his fingertips along his cock as it softened. He licked his lips and slowly let his eyes flutter open as he stared at the sky again. 

Adrien groaned and situated his boxers back into place before, he sat up and grabbed his beer. He walked back inside of his apartment and left to shower, slamming his beer down on the kitchen island along the way. 

He turned his shower on and waited for it to warm up, grabbing a tissue to clean himself up. He always felt so guilty when he did that to the thought of her. It made him feel like a disgusting human to think of her that way. Not because it was wrong, but because she was missing and he was sitting there getting off on her like she was fine. Like everything was fine when it was anything but. 

A loud crash sounded from the distance, breaking him from his thoughts. He sighed as he realized his shower wasn’t going to happen. At least not now. 

“PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!” Adrien punched the air and transformed before shutting off the water and grabbing his staff and leaving out of his bathroom window. 

**Playlist for this story:**

**Whole...[THE SEARCH by NF (Album](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlHv2_0xmZFT_q7w3X5iobi5rd-oUGpI4))- I binged this to and from work, when I was working and at home. It's what inspired this thing. **

[ **The Search: Adrien AUG-reste playlist** ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxNXL0mJx1_eUBnI0HDnNaq72b_eS_ono)


	6. Day 6: Unify!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!: Violent Akuma. Blood, gore, and violence ahead. Gonna go ahead and say I'm sorry in advance. XD**

Chat landed on the balcony and Ladybug held out a red and black box. He searched from the box to her gaze. 

“This soon?” Chat was shocked that the first thing she had done was hand him a second Miraculous. 

“It’s not an easy Akuma, Chat.” Ladybug shook her head and sighed as Chat took the box. 

“Alright. I trust you.” Chat opened the box and a flash of teal escaped before Sass showed up. He smiled and pet the top of the little cobra’s head. “Ready, Sass?” 

Sass nodded and flicked his tongue before Chat held out his hand and then the other. “PLAGG? SASS? UNIFY!” 

They both came together and a bright light shot out and left Snake Noir in their wake. Snake Noir sighed as Ladybug took in his new costume. Her lips parted and Snake stared at her with a raised eyebrow. “What is it, M’Lady?” 

Ladybug shook her head, “Nothing. I’ll just never get used to seeing you different than Chat.” 

Snake laughed and nodded, “So, want to tell me what you’ve learned about this Akuma?” 

“You’re in a better mood tonight.” Ladybug stared at him with her hands on her hips and her yo-yo in her right hand. 

“Only on the outside.” Snake sighed as he got lost in his thoughts before he shook his head and put on a smile. “Anyway. Fill me in.” 

“I don’t know much other than that they were hurt by someone special to them. And if he touches you then you turn black and white and become so full of despair that you are frozen on the ground in your pain. The kind of pain that makes it feel like a clawed hand is wrapped around your hear-” She was interrupted by Snake touching her shoulder. 

“I- I get it.” He swallowed hard as he tried to not let that feeling wash over himself. 

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug searched his newly broken gaze and he shook his head. 

“Nothing. Let’s find the Akuma so that everyone can stop hurting.” He cleared his throat and pulled his staff from his back. 

“Last I saw he was-” Ladybug was interrupted by a crash and the sound of cement crumbling to the ground.

“LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! THE ULTIMATE COUPLE GOALS! COME OUT AND PLAY!” A man, dressed in black with a bleeding crimson hued heart on his chest, peered up at them with a bomb in the shape of an anatomically correct heart in his right hand. 

“Ultimate couple goals? This man clearly doesn’t know us.” Ladybug scoffed and Snake rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah.” Snake’s voice slightly faltered as he stood beside her. 

“What’s wrong? I thought something would come out of your mouth like…” Ladybug’s tone changed as she took on a deeper voice to tease him. “Hear that, Bugaboo? Even an Akuma thinks we’re meant to be.” 

Snake shrugged, “Guess I grew up. I mean you agreed… We’re thirty now. Not fourteen. The Akuma is in the bomb on his hip that he doesn’t use.” He activated ‘Second Chance’, extended his staff, and leapt off of the building to attack the Akuma below. 

Ladybug’s lips parted as she became confused and shocked that he knew something before her. She watched him swing his staff and step back onto his back foot as the Akuma swung his left fist towards Snake Noir. She watched how he used his staff more like a rapier than a bo staff for a moment. His form had gotten better than when they were kids, and for some reason she had never taken the time to notice until now. She shook her head as she gasped and watched him bend at his lower back to avoid a bomb being thrown towards him. 

She threw her yo-yo and swung down to kick the Akuma in the stomach. She screamed, as the akuma threw a bomb at her and she exploded into a million pieces. Splatters of crimson hued liquid sprayed across Snake Noir’s body like a modern art splatter painting. The metallic scent of her blood made him short of breath as his lips parted and his heartbeat sped up. 

He shook himself out of his shock to activate his power, as he slid the snake head on his wrist. 

Ladybug appeared again and Snake Noir waited for her to come swinging down; before, he grabbed her and shoved her out of the way, as the bomb flew past with a high pitched whine. 

“What happened?” Ladybug was confused as she stared at Snake Noir. 

He tried to catch his breath as he set her down. “You, kicked, him, bomb, hit you.” He gestured to himself. “Blood everywhere.” He held his thighs with his hands as he leaned over, gagged, and almost threw up from the memory. 

Ladybug cringed and covered her mouth as she thought for a moment. She grabbed her yo-yo and threw it into the air. “LUCKY CHARM!” 

Snake stood up and sniffed as he rubbed his nose with his wrist. He watched as a card and pen fell from the air. He stared at Ladybug confused as she looked around herself, but she really didn’t need her power to know what it meant. 

“A card and pen? Are we writing someone for help?” Snake laughed at himself. 

“No. We’re writing a love letter.” Ladybug began to write what she wished she would have told Adrien. “There. That was easier than I thought.” She tried to keep herself separated from her feelings as she got her yo-yo ready. “Now, I need you to grab that bomb once I have him wrapped up.”

“Got it.” Snake swallowed hard as she took off and he followed her. 

Ladybug landed on the concrete and smiled at the Akuma. “I have a letter from the man you loved.” She held the card up and watched his eyes brighten. “We just ran into him and he wanted you to have this.” 

The Akuma took it and began to read it with vigor before Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around him, causing his arms to be trapped to his sides. “NOW, KITTY!” 

Snake Noir raised his hand above his head. “CATACLYSM!” Black bubbles boiled around his hand as he ran and grabbed the bomb on the man’s hip. It crumbled in his fist and a purple butterfly fluttered free. 

Ladybug unwound the man and caught it in her yo-yo before it snapped shut. “Bye bye, pretty butterfly.” She tapped the center dot and it opened up to release a white butterfly. She threw the card and pen up. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” 

Snake Noir ran to comfort the broken man, who had begun to sob uncontrollably. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Snake touched the man’s shoulder and the man wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

“Have you ever loved someone so much that when they disappear? It feels like a part of you is just- gone?” The man choked on his tears. “Like you’ve lost a part of your soul that you can’t get back?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Snake whispered back as he held the broken man. “It’ll be okay and get better. You can always hope they come back.” 

The man shook his head against Snake Noir’s shoulder. “He passed away in a car accident. He’s not coming back.” The man’s voice shattered into a thousand sobs. 

“I’m so sorry.” Snake Noir just held the man for a moment and let him grieve. 


	7. Day 7: Oblivious

Adrien walked through the _Gabriel_ office again, taking note of what his father had emailed him. The questions that he had and he knew instantly when he wasn’t wanted in the office. Everything felt cold and still as he walked through. Everyone was so jumpy everytime he walked past them. He hated it. He wasn’t a mean person. Wasn’t a bad man. 

He sighed as a designer jumped when he walked up to them. “Where are the winter designs at?” 

“Almost done, Monsieur Agreste.” The woman panicked and Adrien sighed. 

“I’m not here to light a fire under you. I just want to know. I’m willing to make up an excuse for it being behind.” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose as the light reflected off of his steel watch. 

“Then it’s behind by a couple weeks. Everyone has been sick lately and so it’s been a slow process. We’ll hurry up.” The designer covered a cough behind her hand and Adrien shook his head. 

“No. I want each of you to take a day off. One at a time. Whoever has been sick the longest. Take a day to see a doctor. Fashion isn’t worth dying on the floor.” Adrien became stern and she nodded. 

“Tim has been sick the longest.” She gestured to a man that was barely hanging on, sewing on a machine making darts in a dress. 

“Tim?” Adrien called out his name and watched the man jump. 

“Yes, sir?” Tim looked at him with widened eyes like he had done something wrong. 

“Take the rest of the day off and tomorrow see a doctor.” Adrien ordered the man around. 

“But the dress.” The man argued and Adrien shook his head. 

“I got it. You’re just adding darts at the moment, yes?” Adrien walked over, rolling up the sleeves on his white button down. 

“Yes. Then I have to sew the bodice to the skirt and then there is another dress that needs hemmed… the list goes on.” Tim began to stress out. 

Adrien touched his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I got it and anything that doesn’t get done can be done later. Just get better.” He gestured for Tim to get up and Adrien took his place, putting on a pair of black framed glasses that had rectangular lenses. 

“Thank you so much.” Tim was shocked as he grabbed his belongings and headed out. 

Adrien began to pin and sew what the man had explained to him. He hadn’t sewed often, but he was good enough to appease his father. The designers smiled as they began to work around him, catching glimpses of him raising hems and seams to inspect their quality. 

*******

Adrien sat on his balcony drinking a glass of _Pinot Noir_ . It was late and he was exhausted after a long day of helping the designers at _Gabriel_ . He brought his glass to his lips as he stared at the _Eiffel Tower_ in the distance. It glimmered in the dark like a million stars and he instantly remembered being on the phone to experience the fireworks display with his friends. He had never gotten to go with them in person. His father had kept him locked in a room. It had shocked him when his father had let him move out, but he had been old enough to make that decision himself by then. 

He sighed as he rested his cheek on his fist and stared at the sky. He barely had time to make out the red blob that was headed his way; before, it crashed into him and flung his chair back, causing his head to hit the concrete and his wine to spill all over his bare chest and olive hued sleep pants. 

“I’m so sorry.” A female voice gasped as she covered her mouth with her gloved hands, straddling his hips. 

“Ladybug?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “Why are you- what are you?” 

“I was out patrolling. Tonight is Chat’s night off. I would have landed gracefully. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m so sorry. Let me help mew, you, clean you up?” She blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck and awkwardly smiled. 

“It’s fine. Are you alright?” Adrien grabbed her biceps gently and looked her over. 

Ladybug scrambled off his lap and sat with her feet beneath her. “I- I’m fine. I should go. Sorry I- I really didn’t men, mean, to fall on you. Um…” Ladybug pressed her lips together and waited for the floor to swallow her whole. 

She swayed as she stood up and Adrien leapt to his feet to catch her in his arms. “I think you should lay down for a moment. Here.” He gently set her down and led her inside his apartment. 

“I really should get going.” Ladybug back pedaled and before Adrien could reach out to stop her, she was gone. 

He felt like someone slipped from his fingertips. The one thing he had left besides Nino and Alya had run from him like so many others. He sighed and walked back to pick up his empty glass. He peered up and looked over the city. 

“What happened to you Ladybug?” He became sad and lonely all over again. 

“She ran fast.” Plagg threw a slice of Camembert up and caught it in his mouth. 

“Don’t remind me.” Adrien sighed, as he ducked inside of his apartment to his kitchen. 

“Give her time…” Plagg grabbed another slice of Camembert. “She’ll come around.” 

“Somethings off about her. Something has been off about her for a long time, Plagg. I just- I don’t know what it is.” Adrien set his glass in his sink and slammed his elbows down, grabbing his hair in his fists. 

“I do.” Plagg spoke under his breath. 

“What?” Adrien peered over at him from beneath his fists.

“Nothing.” Plagg shoved his cheese into his mouth so he had an excuse to not speak.

“I just- I don’t get what made her turn into this we’re old now… thing. Why bring up how we’re not fourteen anymore?” Adrien let go of his hair and groaned as he stood up straight. “I’m aware we’re old. I’m aware we’re fucking thirty!” He rolled his eyes and flung his hands out as he talked, solidifying his words. “Why do I need to know that? What is so important about being fourteen?” 

“I don’t know, kid.” Plagg laid back with his paws behind his head. “Your guess is as good as mine.” 

Adrien sighed as he walked towards his bathroom to shower the wine from his skin. 

“Still… the same oblivious kid you used to be.” Plagg shook his head as he phased through the door to the balcony and caught a glimpse of Ladybug sitting on a nearby roof, staring at Adrien’s balcony doors with her knees against her chest and her chin rested on top of them. 


	8. Day 8: Little Kitty On The Roof

Chat Noir sat on the  _ Eiffel Tower _ with his feet swaying beneath him. He sighed as he got lost in his thoughts. He closed his eyes and began to sing the tune that he had been singing since he was fifteen. 

“ _ Little Kitty on a roof… all alone without his lady…” _ Chat Noir slowly opened his eyes and looked at the horizon, hoping to see Ladybug. 

As far as he knew, it wasn’t her night off. She was supposed to be there with him. He sighed as his heart ached and he began to sing the song again. “ _ Little kitty on a roof… all alone without his lady…”  _

“Chat? Did you think I wouldn’t show up?” Ladybug softly spoke as she walked up behind him before she sat down beside him. 

Chat shrugged and smirked at her as he peered to the side. “I wasn’t sure. You’ve been… so weird lately.” 

“I have?” Ladybug flinched back at his words. 

Chat nodded, “Most days you bring up how we’re not fourteen anymore and I’m unsure about why that matters.” 

“I just- I’m feeling my age is all.” Ladybug rubbed her upper arm as she became awkward. 

“Aren’t we all.” Chat chuckled for a moment before he took into consideration that she was uneasy about something. “Hey. It’s okay that we’re not fourteen anymore.” He bumped against her shoulder.

“I-” Ladybug brushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear. “I know. I just- sometimes I miss being young.” 

“Me too.” Chat jumped onto his feet and pulled his staff from his back, swinging it through the air like a rapier. “I could have really been someone.” He leapt forwards and backwards with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he circled his staff in short circles and made short ‘HA’s. 

Ladybug shook her head and giggled behind her hand. “You are someone.” 

“Yeah…” Chat stuck his staff back on his belt and held up his arms, flexing. “As a hero… but not as a civilian.” 

“I’m pretty sure with your personality you’re famous outside the suit too, kitty.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and watched him leap and sit beside her with a knee drawn up and a forearm rested on it. 

“I’m really not.” Chat smirked at her as he rubbed his fingers together. He relaxed back with his legs in front of him and his palms behind himself. “Just an ordinary lonely man.” He stared up at the sky and Ladybug gave him a concerned expression. 

“Well, you have me.” Ladybug turned back to stare at the city that was beneath a star filled night sky. “That’s enough.” 

“Do I?” Chat cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“You always have me, Kitty.” Ladybug was surprised by his words. 

Chat gave a short laugh as he parted his lips and pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “Sure. Sure I always have you.” He stood up and grabbed his staff to extend it. 

“You do. When have I ever made you feel like I wasn’t there for you?” Ladybug stood up with a saddened expression that only showcased her confusion. 

“When you disappeared when I needed you most, Ladybug!” Chat glared at her before he took off. 

She flinched at the frankness of her superhero name as she watched him take off away from her. Anger boiled up in her and she swung her yo-yo out to follow him. 

She followed the swift black target until he stopped to rest with his palms clenching onto his thighs as he leaned over. She landed behind him with less grace and walked up to him, panting. “I needed you too!” 

“You didn’t find out your MOTHER was in a glass coffin!” Chat covered his mouth and gasped as he let something out that he had never told anyone. 

“Wait,  _ WHAT? _ ” Ladybug’s eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. I was eighteen. The past doesn’t matter. We’re thirty. Blah, blah, blah.” Chat sighed as he waved her away, standing up straight to begin his patrol again. 

“HOLD ON!” Ladybug swung her yo-yo out and wrapped it around his waist, yanking him back. “YOU DON’T GET TO DROP THAT BOMB AND WALK AWAY! NO!” 

Chat sighed and rolled his eyes as he stayed on the floor where he had fallen. “We were eighteen. You said it yourself. We’re not eighteen anymore.” 

“Fourteen! FOURTEEN CHAT! That doesn’t have anything to do with your mother being in a damn coffin!” Ladybug stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

“I don’t know anything else. I was too scared to bring it up to my father. Still haven’t. It’s in the past. Leave it there! I DO!” Chat struggled against the strings wrapped around himself. “WILL YOU LET ME FUCKING GO?” 

“Sorry.” Ladybug yanked her yo-yo from around his body and stayed quiet as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

“It’s my life. Leave it be. You don’t want us to know who is beneath the masks and me telling you more about my dead mother is going to just let you in on who the  _ fuck _ I am. I’m going home. There isn’t an Akuma anywhere tonight.” Chat stomped off before he ripped his staff from his back and took off, leaving her alone on the roof. 


	9. Day 9: Emilie

Adrien didn’t like to think about his mother. Even now, laying in his bed alone, at the age of thirty. He had always tried to forget about it. Forget that she was in a coffin somewhere. He had happened to hear Nathalie and his father talking about it one day. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but it kind of happened. He had been shocked when he had heard them talking about her being in a glass coffin. So shocked that he had run upstairs to his room and pretended like he hadn’t heard it. Pretended like he knew nothing about it.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it over his face as he settled into his pillows. His thumb pressed his photo app and he flicked through them until he landed on old videos of Marinette. 

_ “Alya… Don’t make me say it! I can’t say it!” Marinette brushed a strand behind her ear and her cheeks flushed.  _

_ “Girl… c’mon… is it really that hard?” Alya’s voice came from somewhere off camera.  _

_ “I wanted to say that… I’ll always be here if you need someone to ki- talk! TALK to.” Marinette giggled and hid in her hair as she brought some strands to her mouth. “I hope you’re doing okay and… just know that your friends are here fo- for mew- YOU! God… Alya…”  _

Adrien warmly smiled and softly chuckled as he hit play again. 

_ “Alya… don’t make me say it! I…” _ Her voice trailed on as he kept it on repeat and stared up at his ceiling with her voice playing and his phone laying face down on his chest. 

“Where are you Marinette?” Adrien softly spoke to no one in particular, hoping that some higher being would answer him. That someone would give him a sign for where she was. 

A knock sounded on his window and he sat up, fumbling with his phone as he nearly dropped it trying to shut off the video. He peered up to see Ladybug waving at him with a sheepish smile. Adrien threw his phone onto his bed and walked up to his balcony doors to let her in. 

“Ladybug?” Adrien was shocked to see her. Her hair was wet from the rain and her cheeks were a warm peach hue. “What- why are you here?” 

Ladybug walked through his double doors and into his room, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. “Do you ever just- just want a day off?” 

“Ye-es?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she spun around on her heel to face him. 

“So, why don’t we?” Ladybug searched his eyes and he crossed his arm over his chest with his other elbow resting on it. 

Adrien touched his chin with his finger. “Okay, but- why me? Wouldn’t Chat Noir be a better pe-” Her index finger suddenly pressed against his pursed lips. 

“I don’t want to think about it. He has something going on and I want someone who I can relax with.” Ladybug sighed as she walked past him and sat on the end of his bed. She ran her hands along his comforter and Adrien walked towards her. 

“O...kay…” Adrien hit his hands on the sides of his thighs before he sat down on the bed beside her. “So… want some wine?” 

“Sounds amazing…” Ladybug sighed and watched a very confused Adrien walk out of the bedroom and down the hall to what she assumed was his kitchen. 

Adrien shook his head and sighed as he grabbed a chilled wine and two glasses. He was very confused to say the least. She usually ran away from him. Why not now? Adrien took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he walked back to his bedroom. She was sitting on his bed with her hands behind her. The moonlight poured down her curvy frame and only showcased that she was no longer a teenager. He cleared his throat and she sat up with her hands in her lap, kicking her feet as they dangled a few inches from the floor. She hadn’t grown much since they were teenagers, that was for sure. Adrien sat down beside her and opened the wine after passing her a stemmed glass. 

“Do you drink often?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow as he took her glass to tilt it while he poured the rich red wine into it. 

A short laugh burst from his chest. “More than I care to admit, Buga- Ladybug.” He awkwardly smiled at her as he passed her the glass and got ready to pour his own.

“Well, then we seem to have that in common. Cheers.” Ladybug held her glass up to hit her glass against his. 

The corner of his soft lips lifted up, showcasing his pearly white teeth as he smiled at her. “Cheers. Although, I’m not sure we should be celebrating the brink of alcoholism.” 

“Whatever gets you through thirty.” Ladybug laughed as she took a sip from her glass. 

“Is it really that bad to be thirty?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Look, all of my friends are married, have a house, and more than one child. Look at me.” Ladybug gestured to herself. “I have nothing. Just my life as a superhero.” 

“I mean… that’s something, LB.” Adrien shrugged as he swirled his glass and peered into it. 

Ladybug shook her head before she peered into her glass as she ran her index finger around the edge. “I always wanted three kids, the love of my life, and a hamster. Maybe a nice house. Warm and cozy. The feeling of being accepted and loved for who I was. Yet I lost my chance for all of that.” Ladybug shook her head again and sighed as she softly laughed, bringing her glass to her lips. “But why am I telling you this? You have your pick of anyone you choose. Every woman wants a piece of you. You’re Adrien  _ Agreste _ .” She softly laughed and shrugged with a smirk. 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Adrien gestured towards her with his glass as he swallowed the sip he had taken from it. “Most women want the money. Not me. My name just exudes wealth. They don’t want me. They like the thought of me spoiling them.” Adrien leaned towards her and wiggled his index finger in a come hither motion. She leaned over and he whispered in her ear. “Wanna know a secret?” 

“What?” Ladybug felt a shiver run through her body from his warm, soft, voice. 

“I wouldn’t spoil anyone. There is only one girl I would want to spoil and she’s missing.” Adrien pulled away from her and finished his glass of wine before he grabbed the bottle from the floor to pour himself another glass. 

“Oh yeah? Who’s that?” Ladybug finished her glass and held it out to him. 

He poured more into the glass with a soft smile. “You wouldn't know her.” 

“Oh really? Because I don’t know more than half of Paris in my line of work.” She nudged him with her elbow. “Try me.” 

“Alright. Fine.” Adrien set his glass down after he downed it. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Ladybug nearly spit out her wine as she choked on it and her eyes went wide for a moment. 

“I know… it’s stupid.” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. 

“No, nope. It’s uh… It’s… I- I think it’s wonderful that you still… ca- care aboot- about hair- HER!” Ladybug stumbled on her words as she stood up. “Suddenly I realized I was supposed to meet Chat at the _ Eiffel Tower _ .” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. He didn’t remember her saying that they were going to meet up again later. “Oh- okay. Well, I appreciate you hanging out with me for a bit.” 

“You- you’re welcome.” Ladybug awkwardly smiled and pulled her yo-yo from her hip as she went to swing it outwards. 

“Wait!” Adrien called out and she froze on the half wall of his balcony. “Hang out with me tomorrow. I’ll take a day off and you can too. We can watch a movie. Wear pajamas and I’ll have a mask for you to wear so I don’t know your identity. I- I really need this. Please.” 

“Sounds good.” Ladybug warmly smiled. 

“16:00!” Adrien called after her as he watched her leave. 

“16:00!” Ladybug called back at him and he shook his head with his hands on his hips. 

“Oh shit. I’m Chat.” Adrien suddenly ran out of the view of his window and punched the air. “Plagg! Claws Out!”


	10. Day 10: Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So next chapter is the start of the next Akuma. There is your warning. :)**

Adrien walked through the store with a basket over his arm. He began to grab the ingredients he needed to make pot-au-feu. He hadn’t made that in a while and he wanted to make tonight special for Ladybug. He looked over each vegetable before putting them into his basket. 

His gaze wandered over to the dessert options that were offered there, but his mind could only think of one place to get dessert. He worried his bottom lip and decided that he would go there. It had been ages, but he really missed Tom and Sabine’s baking. 

Adrien went to the butcher area and picked up the meat he needed and wandered through the store for a nice wine to pair with the warm stew. He grabbed one with a warm smile and placed it into his basket. “Alright… flowers.” 

This wasn’t supposed to be a date, but he wanted to feel like someone wanted him. That someone loved him. He wandered over to the flower section and picked out a bouquet of gorgeous red roses. The heads on them were massive and luscious. Perfect. He placed them in his cart and ran over the items before he went to check out. 

As he handed his heavy metal card over, he thought about what Marinette would say to him spoiling her so much. What she would think of what he was doing. 

A few moments later his card was handed back to him and he thanked the woman before he grabbed his bags and left to his car. 

He put the bags in the backseat and got in, turning his car on. He sighed as he gripped the wheel, letting his knuckles turn white. He was going to go to Tom and Sabine’s. He was going to walk into that bakery. He was going to order and not bring up their daughter. Adrien took a deep breath and slowly blew it out before he took off to their bakery. 

It wasn’t too far away from him and it was on the way to his place. He parked beside the bakery and got out, locking his car as he pocketed his keys. He wouldn’t be long. His hand shook as he reached out to grab the door handle. 

The familiar chime sounded as he walked into the bakery. The warm scent of bread, cookies, bon bons, and tarts filled his senses. He closed his eyes, getting lost in it’s heavenly scent. 

“Bonsoi- Adrien?” Sabine hurried over and suddenly hugged him. 

“Bonsoir, Sabine.” Adrien warmly smiled down at her. 

“We haven’t seen you in years.” Tom wiped his flour coated hands on his apron as he walked over. “Let me look at you!” 

Sabine backed up and Tom grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. “You grew up well.” Tom gently smacked him on the shoulder. “Have you come to take over my bakery?”

Adrien awkwardly smiled with one side up further than the other. 

“I’m kidding. What can we do for you?” Tom chuckled and watched Adrien relax. 

“You did so much for our daughter. I’m sure she would be ecstatic to see you.” Sabine smiled and worried her bottom lip. 

Adrien took note of how she was chewing her bottom lip like she was hiding something. “I just wanted to grab some baked goods. I missed your croissants, macarons, and chocolate chip cookies.” 

“Of course.” Sabine hurried off to gather his favorites into a box. 

“Hey. Have you seen our Marinette?” Tom leaned in close and whispered. 

Adrien shook his head. “I’ve been looking.” 

“She’s… she got her ow-” Tom was interrupted by Sabine bringing over a box. 

“On us. You really should come around more often, Adrien. We missed you so much.” Sabine smiled as she held the box out to him. 

Adrien’s gaze went from the box to a concerned Tom. “Thanks…” 

“Of course!” Sabine put her arm around Tom as he pulled her close. 

“Thank you for stopping by.” Tom smiled and Adrien nodded. 

“Thank you for everything. I really missed this place.” Adrien gestured with the box and left the bakery with an uneasy feeling. Like everyone was hiding something from him. 

He got into his car and set the box on the seat beside him. Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as he started his car and headed home.

The drive felt longer than it was and something about that seemed odd to him. There was no real reason for the drive to feel so long. 

He sighed as he gripped the wheel and pulled up to his apartment building. He parked and carried the bags upstairs. He still needed to get on a pair of pajama pants and a comfortable shirt. Adrien’s heart pounded as he took the elevator up to his floor. The doors dinged as they opened and he made his way to his front door. 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Adrien threw his keys on the table beside the front door and kicked the door shut with his foot. He carried the bags over to the kitchen island and set them down. Adrien took his time putting the ingredients in the fridge before he walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

Adrien opened up his drawers and pulled out crimson hued pajama pants and a warm toned grey long sleeved cotton shirt. He undid the buckle on his jeans and slipped them off to replace them with the sleep pants. He threw his pants into the hamper that sat in the corner of his walk-in closet and moved on to removing his current shirt for the softer one. He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and walked back to his kitchen to start cooking. 

He took out the ingredients and began to prepare it all and cook it. A knock sounded on his front door as he was stirring the soup and he ran to the door, hopping over his island in the process. He flung the door open to find a woman awkwardly rubbing her bicep as she peered down at her pastel pink ballet flats. She had white pajama pants and a pink shirt that was a bit too big on her. She worried her bottom lip and peered up at him with bright blue eyes. A pink mask ran around her eyes and her hair was up in a messy bun. 

“Hi. Is- is this okay?” Ladybug awkwardly smiled at him. 

“It’s perfect.” Adrien let her in and she walked over to the stove to look at what he was making. “Pot-au-feu. I hadn’t made it in awhile. I thought it was perfect for this chilly night.” His voice came out soft as he tried to place why she seemed so familiar to him. 

“Mm. I haven’t had that in ages.” Ladybug softly smiled as she turned around to face him. “So, what were your plans?” 

“Dinner and… a movie, maybe.” Adrien shrugged as Ladybug walked around him. 

“How about we start at wine?” Ladybug smiled and giggled as she snatched the wine from the chiller. 

“Alright.” Adrien chuckled as he reached up to grab glasses, causing his shirt to slowly ride up and show off his muscular body. 

Ladybug blushed and peered away, trying to hide her reaction. She had no idea how she even ended up there. Alone in his apartment. She must have lost her mind. 

Adrien smiled as he turned around and set the glasses down on the island. He wiggled his fingers in a come hither motion and she passed him the wine bottle. Adrien smirked and her heart beat faster as she recognized it. It wasn’t fake and she felt like it was for her and her alone. 

“You smiled.” Ladybug covered her mouth as the words fell from her lips. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud. 

“Yeah… I always smile.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he popped the bottle open. 

Ladybug shook her head. “No, like you for real smiled.” 

“I always for real smile.” Adrien pretended like he didn’t know what she was talking about. 

Ladybug groaned and took her wine glass over to his couch. “I give up.” 

“What?” Adrien took his glass and the bottle over to his couch. 

“You.” Ladybug gestured at him with her hand, waving it up and down his body as he stood there with his arms out at his sides. 

“What about me?” Adrien sat the bottle down on the glass coffee table. 

“You! You don’t realize how fake your smiles have been in the media and press? How fake they’ve been for yea-” Ladybug stopped talking as she realized that it sounded weird to say that when she hadn’t been hanging out with him for years as Ladybug. “Look, I just- you smile through your pain.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as he brought his glass to his lips to hide his expression. She had nailed something about him that he didn’t want to see. Didn’t want to admit that he had done that for years and it shocked him that she had deciphered it.

“How do you know?” Adrien heard the sound of the soup boiling and he set his glass down, running to the stove. 

Ladybug sighed and leaned with her forearm on the back of his couch as she turned to peer over at him. “You lost someone special to you, did you not? Maybe… she lost someone special too.” 

“I doubt that, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.” Adrien gave a short laugh as he turned the stove off and grabbed bowls to put the stew in. 

“You never know.” Ladybug hid her sadness in her glass as she took another drink. 

“I do know. If she really cared? She would find me.” Adrien sighed as he brought the bowls over with spoons in each one. He held it out to her and she set her glass down to replace it with the bowl of stew. 

“Maybe she already has.” Ladybug searched his gaze and watched his lips part for a moment as he got lost in her eyes. 

“Sure. If that makes you feel better about it.” Adrien fake laughed the pain in his chest away as he settled against the cushions to eat his stew. 

“I just- I want you to be happy.” Ladybug pushed her food around with her spoon. 

“I’m glad that you care about me so much, but I’m also surprised considering you have never said much to me.” Adrien laughed as he brought a spoonful of stew to his lips, blowing gently on it. Steam billowed away from his spoon and Ladybug watched him with a curious expression. 

“I haven’t?” Ladybug had never thought about it. It had never crossed her mind. 

“Yeah. You have never  _ really _ spent time with me.” Adrien nodded after he put a spoonful of stew in his mouth, pushing his food around the bowl. 

“I guess you’re right.” Ladybug sighed as she took a bite of her food and closed her eyes in bliss. “You never told me you cooked so well.” 

“Newest hobby of mine.” Adrien smirked as he continued to poke around his stew. 

“Is there anything you’re bad at?” Ladybug leaned back against the cushions as she got lost in the warmth of her food. 

“Relationships.” Adrien hid his pain behind a laugh and Ladybug set her bowl down on the coffee table.

She crawled across his couch and peered up at a shocked Adrien. She pursed her lips and analyzed his emerald eyes. “Your eyes are darker than I remember. You also have rings beneath your eyes. You clearly haven’t slept well, if at all. How long have you not slept?” 

Adrien swallowed the food that was in his mouth and gave in. “Years.” 

Ladybug sat back on her heels and picked up her bowl again. “Well, that makes sense then.” 

“What do you mean?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I mean… you’re exhausted and it shows because you haven’t slept well. I can see it on your face. You need to spend a day and just sleep.” Ladybug sighed and began to finish her food and wine. 

“Can’t. Unless I do one thing. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t.” Adrien sighed as he set his empty bowl on the coffee table, grabbing his wine glass by the stem. He leaned back against the cushions and brought the wine to his lips. 

“Why can’t you? And what is it?” Ladybug searched his gaze and watched him roll his eyes. 

“Promise you won’t make fun of me?” Adrien swirled around his glass before he grabbed the bottle to fill it again. He poured more into her glass when she held it out towards him. 

“Promise.” Ladybug smiled as she took a sip of her full wine glass. 

“I can’t believe I’m showing you this.” Adrien pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped through his photos until he reached the video of Marinette. “I can’t sleep unless I watch this on repeat and- I-” He grabbed his bangs after he threw the phone at Ladybug with the video on it. “I just imagine that she is with me, telling me that I’m okay.” 

Ladybug picked up his phone and stared at a still frame of her face. Her actual face. No mask to hide behind. No powers to keep her safe. She swallowed hard as panic nestled deep within her chest. She hit play. 

_ “Alya… Don’t make me say it! I can’t say it!” Marinette brushed a strand behind her ear and her cheeks flushed.  _

_ “Girl… c’mon… is it really that hard?” Alya’s voice came from somewhere off camera.  _

_ “I wanted to say that… I’ll always be here if you need someone to ki- talk! TALK to.” Marinette giggled and hid in her hair as she brought some strands to her mouth. “I hope you’re doing okay and… just know that your friends are here fo- for mew- YOU! God… Alya…”  _

Ladybug swallowed hard and closed her eyes before she passed his phone back to him. “I- I see. You really miss her, don’t you? That girl?” 

“I do.” Adrien nodded and sighed as he rested the bottom of his glass against his thigh and ran his index finger around the rim of the glass. “I really screwed up.” 

Ladybug bit her bottom lip as her eyes began to tear up. She didn’t want to cry. Didn’t want to show the pain that she was still going through. Even at thirty years old. It still felt fresh and her heart ached for many reasons. Everything was so complicated. She clutched at her chest and Adrien put his phone away, grabbing her glass from her and setting them down on the coffee table. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m such a downer.” Adrien grabbed his hair with both of his fists and Ladybug grabbed his wrists. 

“Adrien?” Ladybug gently pulled his hands away from his hair and watched him slowly release the golden strands. His gaze was broken and tears caressed the edges of his emerald hued eyes. “It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to miss someone that was so special. Everyone misses someone. Even superheroes.” She warmly smiled at him and he suddenly hugged her. 

“I miss her so much it hurts. It’s like someone has my heart in their fist and they’re squishing it until it bursts. Like I can’t breathe. Like I’m drowning in the ocean and there is no one to save me. I’m scared and worried. I just want her back and I don’t even know if she is okay. I know nothing. No one will tell me anything and I suspect that Alya and Nino know where she is and they’re not telling me and I don’t understand it. Why would they hide that from me when I’m hurting so bad?” Adrien slowly peered up through his messy bangs at Ladybug with tears streaming down his face. His nose and cheeks tinged with pink and Ladybug had never seen him so broken. 

“I’m sure she’s okay.” Ladybug tried to make him feel better. She didn’t know what he needed to hear. The fact of the matter was… Marinette wasn’t okay. Not even close to being okay, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. 


	11. Day 11: Gorilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AKUMA!!! XD (Start)**

Adrien cleared his throat as he walked up to the silver car that was all too familiar. Gorilla had aged, but he was still strong and reliable. Adrien hadn’t wanted his father to fire him when his father had gotten tired of Gorilla losing track of him for years. Hadn’t wanted to put the one person that cared about him out of a job. Adrien had offered Gorilla a job as his personal driver and raised his salary. He wasn’t the best at showing his appreciation and knew that money was one way to show it. Buying things for people meant that you loved them. That’s what his father had taught him at least. If you love someone… you buy them things and spoil them. It didn’t matter what it was. What mattered was that they felt appreciated. 

Gorilla opened the door and grunted as Adrien nodded towards him to thank him. “Thank you.”

As he watched the city pass by him, he thought of all of the days that Gorilla had saved him. How many times he had taken care of him better than his own father. How much Gorilla truly cared about him. But, Adrien could tell that most days the past still ate at his old body guard. Even if the man told him that he was fine and that it was in the past. Adrien sighed and rested his elbow on the window to see it pass by him. 

The car suddenly skid and rolled, causing Adrien to be flung into the window. He covered his head to protect himself from the glass as it cascaded around him. It was like time slowed down as the glass floated through the air. Suddenly, he was jarred to the right as the car hit the pavement and skidded across it. A groan escaped his lips as he held his head and tried to sit up by using his palm. He brought his hand from his head and stared at the red liquid that coated his fingertips. 

“Shit.” Adrien peered up at the window that was across the seat from him.

He took off his shirt to wrap around his fist before, he punched through the glass to break it. He put his shirt into his back pocket as he groaned. His knuckles bled as he reached up to pull himself up and out of the vehicle. 

Adrien heard stomping and peered up with parted lips to see Gorilla akumatized again. This time he wasn’t a massive gorilla, but something far worse. He was dressed in a purple suit that had a massive heart symbol on his chest. His fingers held strings like a puppeteer and he was controlling articulated action figures to do his bidding. Like the man had dealt with enough in his life. 

Adrien watched as one of the action figures stared at him and pointed. The Akuma slowly turned to look at him and a smile appeared on his face. 

“Fuck.” Adrien tried to run, but he quickly realized that his ankle wasn’t okay. 

He hobbled away and before the figure grabbed him, a yo-yo swung around his waist and yanked him up onto a building. 

“Are you alright?” Ladybug looked him over and noticed how blood was running down the side of his face. She reached up on her toes and carefully checked his injury. 

“I’m fine. He’s not.” Adrien pointed towards his bodyguard. 

“I see that.” Ladybug opened her yo-yo, by pressing the center button, and took out a black ornate box. 

“What?” Adrien looked at her with a concerned expression on his lips. “I can’t. Not again.” He pushed her outstretched hands away from him. 

“I really need your help. Kitty hasn’t shown up yet.” Ladybug was desperate and she was confused as to why he would be against helping her. 

Adrien searched from the box to her eyes and back down again as he chewed his bottom lip. He couldn’t be Aspik again. Not after the last time in lycee. It hurt too much.


	12. Day 12: 25,913

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AKUMA!!!! for real. XD**

“Why don’t you want it? Most people jump at the chance to run with one of these.” Ladybug was confused as to why he wouldn’t help her. Why was he turning her down so fast?

“If that is Sass? I don’t want it.” Adrien gave her a pleading look and she searched his gaze. 

“Why?” Ladybug was desperate as people screamed around them and more buildings crumbled to the ground. Dust billowed up around them as the ground shook beneath her feet. 

“Last time… I had to watch you die 25,913 times! Do you know how awful that is? To have to watch and not be able to do anything to stop it. I couldn’t- I couldn’t save you.” Adrien felt hot seering tears roll down his cheeks. “I can’t- I can’t lose someone else. I refuse.” 

“Look.” Ladybug grabbed his bicep and took him to the edge of the roof to look down at a woman being stolen by an action figure. It ripped her to pieces, leaving nothing left but her limbs. It carried her severed head and Adrien had to look away. “I- you don’t understand, but- but this akuma can’t get any closer than where it currently is right now. CAN’T!” 

Adrien stared at how desperate Ladybug was and while he didn’t understand… he knew he needed to help her. “I- why?” 

“It doesn’t matter! I NEED TO END THIS! The sooner the better!” Ladybug gasped at hearing a little girl’s voice and she turned to peer at a girl with blonde hair being grabbed. “TIMES UP! YOU CHOOSE!” Ladybug threw the box at him as she swung down and grabbed the little girl from the action figure. 

Adrien watched her race off with the little girl. He was beyond confused and it only took him a few more minutes to open the box. 

“It’s lovely to see… you again, Adrien.” Sass hissed as he hugged his face. 

“Nice to see you too, Sass. Let’s try our best, alright?” Adrien took a deep breath and the kwami nodded. 

“I’ll try my best.” Sass zipped into the bracelet as Adrien slipped it on and called out his transformation. 

Aspik activated “Second Chance’ and growled as he took off down the side of the building and along the ground. He ran at the akuma and began to dismantle and dodge the action figures, but they just kept pulling themselves back together. 

Suddenly, as he was gripping onto the shoulder of an action figure with one hand and it’s wrist with the other to yank it free from it’s torso… a yo-yo flung out and knocked him in the back of the head. 

“Akuma’s probably not in the figures, Aspik!” Ladybug called out as she landed behind him and an action figure grabbed her and ripped her in half. 

“FUCK! Not again…” Aspik grabbed his bracelet and shoved the snake head back to activate his power.

Time zipped backwards and he suddenly yanked her behind him before an action figure could grab her again. 

“What happened?” Ladybug was confused as she clung to his biceps. 

“Twenty-five thousand… Nine hundred… and Fourteen.” Aspik panted as he felt sick to his stomach. It was actually well over that with the last time he was Snake Noir, but he wasn’t telling her that.

“I’m so sorry.” Ladybug stared at him with a saddened expression as she got lost in his broken gaze. An action figure ran up behind her and suddenly grabbed her head to snap her neck. 

“Damnit! I SUCK!” Aspik grabbed the bracelet and slid the snake head back again, activating his power again. 

They went back in time and Aspik ran off with her so that they could hide for a moment. He looked her over and she became confused as he clung to her. 

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I need you to use your lucky charm because I can’t handle losing you again.” Aspik panted and clutched his thighs as he bent forward. 

Ladybug was confused as to what he was talking about. She had been beside him the whole time. There was no reason for him to act this way. 

“Lucky charm!” She shoved her yo-yo into the air and a drawing fell into her hands. It was of a small family with a blonde child in the middle of two happy parents. The name ‘Adrien’ was scrawled in the corner. “Why this?” She held it out to Aspik and he took it. 

He gasped as he looked at the drawing he did as a little kid. “I- I drew that as a little kid and gave it to my father. Remember he broke it?” 

“I do, but why is this the lucky charm?” Ladybug was confused as she looked around them. “I can’t see anything.” 

“Showing him it… might slow him down enough to grab the item. There is only one action figure that has the akuma and I know which one it is.” Aspik swallowed hard as he remembered one that he had avoided on purpose as she stared at the drawing. 

“What?” Ladybug was confused by his words.

“It’s the one with blonde hair and green eyes. The one wearing royal purple with peacock feathers. It stands out above the rest.” Aspik sighed and took off to fight. 

Ladybug folded the drawing and ran out to the Akuma. She flung her yo-yo up to get to higher ground. She jumped down onto Gorilla’s shoulder and spoke loud enough for him to hear. “HEY! Look at this!” 

The Akuma stared at her on his shoulder and gasped at the drawing. “Adrien…” 

“Yes, Adrien. He drew this, yes?” Ladybug’s heart broke as she spoke his name. She didn’t like saying his name. It hurt too much for her to say or hear. 

“Adrien…” The akuma repeated again and it echoed through the city. 

Aspik peered up to see Ladybug distracting Gorilla long enough for him to locate the action figure of his mother. 

“Son…” The figure tilted it’s head in a jarring motion that was similar to how a metronome ticked. 

“Mother…” Aspik swallowed hard as he prepared to fight her. 

“How could you do this to me? How could you let your father do this to me? You could have saved me. You could have saved us! Why wouldn’t you save us? Why would you let me die?” The figure’s voice came out with a child’s cry behind it in a distant echo and Aspik tried to ignore it. 

“I- I couldn’t save you. I didn’t know. I didn’t know what father had done.” Aspik swallowed hard as he walked up to her. 

“You could still save me.” The figure slowly reached out her hand and slowly turned her forearm at the ball joint so that her palm faced up. “Hm? Wouldn’t you love to have me back? To have someone that truly loves you?” 

“I would, but only if it’s really you!” Aspik grabbed her hand and ripped it from her body, causing the black moth to flutter up into the sky. “LADYBUG!”

“How could you….” The figure’s voice became low as she tumbled to the ground. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo out as she jumped from Gorilla’s shoulder to capture the akuma. She landed on the ground and pushed the button to release the white butterfly. “Bye bye, little butterfly!” She threw the drawing up into the air with a ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ from her lips. 

Ladybugs fluttered around the city, fixing everything as Gorilla was coated in thick smoke. Aspik ran over to him and looked him over. “Are you alright?” Aspik watched him nod and he sighed as relief took him over. 

Once they were sure that Gorilla was okay, Ladybug took Aspik somewhere safe to hide. She held her hand out and took the Miraculous from him. 

“Thank you, Adrien. Again.” Ladybug warmly smiled at him and he nodded with his hands in his pockets. 

“You’re welcome.” Adrien cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed. 

“I’ll get you home.” Ladybug grabbed him from around his waist and took off towards his apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm gonna drop a not so secret secret. XD If you noticed Emma... Marinette does not know Emma is Adrien's daughter. Adrien does not know Marinette has a daughter or anything. Ladybug does not know Adrien is Chat. Chat does not know about Emma. XD**
> 
> **Mostly, I came here to warn you that the next few chapters are gonna be rough to get through. Don't kill me. XD Another spoiler is there are 2 Reveals in this story. And 3 stories.... two are about to make an appearance in the next few chapters. :) Anyway, don't kill me because there is going to be floof mixed in the awful.**


	13. Day 13: Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is where the story starts to get tough to read before it gets better. So, the next few chapters are going to be triggering and really depressing and hard to get through, but there is also a really...... CUTE moment in the middle of it. I figured I would throw a warning up. It's gonna get tougher from here on out. And yes there will be Mari and yes there will be Emma. We're at the point of getting to the darker parts of the tags. So, I'm gonna apologize here even though this is the main portion of what went down and answering your millions of questions. :) haha**

Adrien somehow found himself back at  _ Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie and Patisserie. _ He took a deep breath as he peered up at the tall building. He had questions. So many questions to ask them. He wanted answers and he was getting tired of people lying to him. Tired of not knowing about where Marinette was. 

He cleared his throat and opened the door, hearing the familiar bell chime. 

“Back so soon?” Sabine dropped what she was doing and walked up to him, noticing how distressed he appeared. 

“I- I wanted to get more macarons?” His voice wasn’t convincing as it pitched up and his grin only made it worse. 

“Adrien. You know you don’t need to have an excuse to come see us, right? Come upstairs. I’ll get you some tea.” Sabine pat his shoulder as she led him past Tom. “Watch the shop, will you?” 

“Of course, dear.” Tom warmly smiled as she took Adrien up the stairs to their apartment. 

Adrien peered around the apartment as she pushed him through the front door. It really hadn’t changed much since he had seen it last. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Sabine grabbed her tea kettle from the stove as she went to fill it with water. 

Adrien sat down at the black kitchen table and rested his chin on his hands. “I miss Marinette. I can’t help but think about how crazy it is that no one is searching for her. That no one cares. How does no one care?” Tears fell down his cheeks and Sabine sighed as she sat down in front of him at the table. 

“Well… it’s hard to find someone that doesn’t want to be found, sweetheart.” Sabine sighed as she reached across to brush his bangs out of his eyes. “And Marinette? She wants to be alone.” 

“You’ve talked to her?” Adrien perked up and Sabine nodded. 

“We’ve talked to her. She’s alive, sweetheart. Just- she has her reasons, love.” Sabine warmly smiled at him as she watched him grow sad again. “She’ll find you when she is ready. She… has her hands full right now.” 

“Anything I can do to help? You two or her? Anything? Money is no problem. I can get her a nice place to-” Adrien was interrupted by Sabine’s hand being held up in the air. 

“We’ve tried, sweety. She doesn’t want help. She won’t take what we offer. I don’t think she’ll take what you offer either, as sweet as that is. We appreciate you. You have no idea how much, Adrien. I wish- I wish it had worked out between you and our Marinette. Truly wish, honey.” Sabine got up as she heard the kettle sing. 

“Why? What’s going on?” Adrien stood up and followed her to the kitchen. 

“It’s not my place to say.” Sabine gave him a weak smile as she pulled a box of teas down from a cabinet. “Now, which tea would you like?” 

“Is she okay? Can you at least tell me that much?” Adrien grabbed a tea bag from the box as he frantically searched her face. 

“She’s… making it work. Much like you are, I imagine.” Sabine swallowed hard and pulled two cups over. 

“I just want to- I need to find her. I’ve spent years trying and have not found a single clue. I haven’t found her.” Adrien gripped his hair as he let more tears fall down his blushing cheeks. 

“I know, sweetheart. Look, we have her room setup as a guest room if you’d like to stay for dinner and the night. You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Sabine poured the hot water into his cup and Adrien nodded. 

“Thank you.” Adrien opened the tea bag and placed it into the hot water. 

“Anytime.” Sabine smiled as she watched him nurse his drink. “I’ll get you some extra blankets and get you all set up.” 

“I really appreciate this.” Adrien sighed as he heard Tom walk into the apartment. 

“All closed up! Ooooh, tea.” Tom grabbed a cup and made his own. 

“Adrien is going to be staying for dinner. I offered for him to stay in Marinette’s old bedroom.” Sabine warmly smiled as she held her warm cup to her lips. 

“Wonderful.” Tom sat down beside them and took a sip. 

“Thank you again for being so kind.” Adrien warmly smiled at them as he blushed. 

“It’s no problem. You’re always welcome here.” Tom set his cup down. 

*******

Dinner hadn’t taken too long and he was suddenly surrounded by Marinette’s old items. Items he hadn’t seen in years. He took a deep breath as he walked up to her long pink ottoman. Adrien cracked it open to reveal hoards of gift bags and boxes. 

“What are…” Adrien pulled one out and read one of the notes. “Happy 50th birthday, Adrien?” He opened it to find a turquoise and orange scarf. Tears fell down his cheeks as he ran his thumb along the soft material. 

Adrien wrapped it around his neck as he began to go through each box, finding one handmade item after the next. His heart had never felt so full, yet so broken.

“What do you think you are doing? You weren’t supposed to find those!” A familiar voice rang out behind him and his heart stopped dead in his chest. 

Adrien peered over his shoulder to see Marinette. She was standing there plain as day. She appeared older and her hair was up in a messy bun. Her light grey skinny jeans accentuated her curves as he looked over her outfit. Her pink loose fit tank accentuated her breasts as it draped along the swells. 

“Marinette?” Adrien was in shock. After all this time… she was there. She was actually standing in front of his very eyes. He suddenly dropped everything and stood up to envelope her in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm going to drop until day 16 now to get you all through this part. ^-^**


	14. Day 14: Sentimonster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gonna get harder from here....**

“Yes.” Marinette sighed as she kept her arms at her sides. “What are you doing here?” 

“Your parents are letting me stay here for the night.” Adrien couldn’t let her go as he nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder.

“That was nice of them. Why are you snooping through my things, though?” Marinette gestured towards her ottoman full of gifts. 

“I- I was curious. I have missed you so much. Marinette.” Adrien pulled away from her with her hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs along the back of her knuckles. “I am so sor-”

“GET AWAY FROM IT!” A yo-yo shot out and hit their hands, causing Adrien to let go of Marinette. 

“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SPOIL THIS BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!” Marinette turned to look at Ladybug, who was up on the lofted bed. 

“You weren’t supposed to be created!” Ladybug walked down the stairs and backed the woman up onto the chaise lounge. 

Adrien was confused as he peered from Ladybug to Marinette. “I’m so lost. Isn’t that- why are you hurting Marinette?” He ran up to Ladybug once his legs decided to work again.

She held her hand out and stopped him, gripping his shirt in her fist. Ladybug peered over her shoulder to see a man about to break and crumble onto the floor. Her heart ached for him and she wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s not Marinette. It’s a sentimonster. Now tell me…” She licked her lips and swallowed hard as she felt him tremble in her hand. “What is the item that you last put on?” 

“She’s lying. Don’t let her do this to me. Don’t let her hurt me. Don’t you recognize me? I’m Marinette. I’m the girl that you’ve loved since lycee. I’m the girl you want and dream of. The girl you long for. The girl you’ve spent years search-” Ladybug threw her yo-yo and hit her in the mouth to shut Marinette up. 

“Again…” Ladybug grit her teeth as she stared at Adrien. “Item?” 

Adrien reached up with a trembling breath and took the scarf from around his shoulders. He ran his thumbs along it once more before, he reluctantly handed it over with tears running down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien.” Ladybug sighed as she took it and tore it in half. A feather floated into the air before she purified it. 

“No! Don’t let me die! Don’t let me go! You love me! You said you loved me! I won’t go! Don’t let her do this to me! I love you! I’ve always loved you! Adrien!” Marinette ran to Adrien and wrapped her arms around him as she faded into a million stars. 

Adrien collapsed to his knees and burst out into sobs. Ladybug immediately dropped down in front of him and caught him as he gave up. “Why? Why does everyone want to hurt me?” 

“I’m- I’m sorry. I really am.” Ladybug ran her fingers down his back. 

“I just want to help Marinette. I just want to know she is okay. I know she’s not and- and I want her to let me in. Just… tell me where she is… Why can’t anyone tell me where she is? Why won’t anyone let me in? Why… why must I always be the lonely cat left out in the rain? WHY?” Desperation filled his voice as he fell apart on Ladybug. He was beyond exhausted. He wanted out. He wanted off this ride called Life.

“She- I-” Ladybug was lost and confused. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t have an answer for him. 

“Her parents… they offer to help her, yet she denies them of it. I offered to help. I have money. I can- I can support her. I don’t mind. I can- I  _ want _ to.  _ Need _ to. I- I don’t know what she is going through, but I know it’s bad. I- I know it’s ugly. I have money. I can do this. But why can’t I? Why can’t I help in the one way I can?” Adrien sobbed and choked as he fell more and more apart. 

“Oh…. Adrien.” Ladybug sighed as she ran her hand along his back more. “Always the knight in shining armor. Always the man that wants to save the world from being hurt.” 

“I just want Marinette to be okay. To be happy. To be safe. I know she’s not. So, why won’t anyone let me save her?” Adrien burst out crying. 


	15. Day 15: Homeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING HERE. BIG ONE. THE START OF THE MAIN BIG TAG LIES BELOW.  
>  I also should out that none of the big non-con tag is going to be that... detailed because I emotionally and physically can't write it due to past traumas and being triggered by it too. I tried on one prompt and couldn't do it. I don't know if that helps you all or not. It won't be like the smut I normally write at all. **

Marinette walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. The door was barely holding on by the hinges. She hated where she lived, not that she owned the place anyway. She was paying the man that owned it in more than just cash. He never used the place anyway. She hated how her neighbors were so loud above her. How her lighting wasn’t decent. How she had subjected her daughter to this life. She leaned against the door with her fingers splayed out beside her hips and her gaze pointed to the ceiling. Tears fell down her cheeks as her bottom lip quivered. She wasn’t okay. Not even close to being okay. Her ceiling leaked when it rained. Her mattress was old and worn out. Clothing was thrown all over the place. Dishes sat unwashed in the sink for days. Empty wine bottles littered her countertops and there was one waiting for her beside her bed. She hadn’t asked for this. Or maybe she had. Maybe this was all her fault. She could have given her daughter a better life. Could have made all of this fancier and better. 

“Maman?” Emma ran up to her and raised her little hands into the air, clenching them open and closed. 

Marinette peered down at her with a warm smile and crouched down to pick her up. She brushed her daughter’s soft blonde waves behind her ear and gazed into her innocent peridot hued eyes. “Yes, kitten?” 

“I miss you.” Emma wrapped her little arms around Marinette’s neck as her mother walked her further into their apartment. 

Marinette stepped over toys, clothes, cups, and God only knows what else. She really needed to clean, but she never had time to. She had no time to breathe. She had three jobs and a three year old. 

Emma sat in her mother’s lap and Marinette sighed as she grabbed the felt Chat Noir doll that she had made back in lycee. Marinette made Chat dance silly and booped her daughter on the nose with it, causing Emma to giggle as she grabbed it. Emma cuddled the doll and Marinette ran her fingers through her hair. 

“You missed Maman, huh?” Marinette watched her daughter nod. 

“Tell me about Daddy.” Emma settled in for the story that she asked for every time Marinette came home. 

“Again…? I just told you it yesterday, love bug.” Marinette teased and Emma pouted her little bottom lip. 

“Pwease…. Maman… I wanna hear again!” Emma swayed back and forth in her little pink dress. 

“Alright…” Marinette gave in and grabbed Emma to put both of her legs over her thighs to get more comfortable. “Your daddy was an amazing man.”

“The best…” Emma threw her hands into the air with the Chat doll in one of them. “...Daddy in… all… the LAND!”

Marinette giggled and grabbed the doll, poking her on the nose again with him. “That’s right. He was the best daddy in all the land and loved his Purrincess very much!” She hated lying to her. Hated the fact that she couldn’t tell her that her daddy was around still. That he was out there fighting for Paris and that he had no idea that she existed. 

“Where’d daddy go?” Emma held her hands up in the air and gave her mother a confused expression. 

“Daddy… daddy had to go do something amazing. To save Paris.” Marinette wasn’t completely lying to her daughter. The man saved Paris beside her every day. 

“Like Kitty!” Emma snatched the Chat doll from her mother and Marinette warmly smiled at her as she brushed Emma’s hair behind her ear again. 

“That’s right, baby. Just like Kitty.” Marinette softened her voice and Emma leaned against her, letting her mother cradle her and gently kiss the top of her head. “Are you sleepy?” She ran her fingers through her hair and felt her daughter nod. “Go to sleep. Maman isn’t going anywhere.” 

“I miss daddy…” Emma yawned and cuddled the doll closer as she mumbled. 

“I know you do, baby.” Marinette sighed as she began to hum and rock her daughter to sleep.

Once Emma was asleep, Marinette carried her to the little bed that was in her daughter’s small bedroom. She sighed as she pulled a blanket over her and kissed her goodnight. Marinette walked to her bedroom and grabbed the bottle of wine that sat beside her bed. She brought it to her lips as she walked out of the bedroom, cracking the door behind her. 

The front door suddenly slammed open and the bottle was ripped from her fingertips as a hand gripped around her neck. She was suddenly stumbling backwards against a wall as her breathing came out in frantic pants. Her faded blue eyes were wide like a scared fawn as a man glared at her. 

“Not when my daughter is here. _Please_.” Marinette gripped the man’s wrist as tears fell from her scared eyes. “Please… I beg of you…” 

The man grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down to her knees. “You never paid me for last month.” 

“I promise to make it up to you. Just not tonight. _Please_.” Marinette clenched her eyes tightly shut as she heard the familiar sound of a zipper coming undone. “Please!” 

The man slapped her across her cheek and shoved his dick in front of her. “Pay up…. Or you and your little bitch can go back to being on the street.” 

Marinette sniffed and weakly parted her lips to pay for living there. For putting a roof over her daughter’s head. For giving her daughter a decent place to live. 

**Marinette's Song that inspired her in this thing:**

[ **Not Okay by Maria Mena** ](https://youtu.be/H1qo06VW56E)


	16. Day 16: Tell A Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HERE LIES MORE TRIGGERS! BUT! Also a really............. cute scene, but I'm biased. XD**

Ladybug stumbled along the tops of buildings with her sleeping daughter in her arms. Tears stained her cheeks and her lips were swollen. She had a bruise on her cheek and she honestly couldn’t care less because the only thing that mattered was that her daughter was okay. That Emma was safe and had a place to rest her head. 

She quietly squeaked as her ankle buckled and she caught herself on the side of a building. Her stomach flipped and she wanted to gag as her stomach felt sick. Ladybug peered up to see black leather over broad shoulders. She watched a belt tail flick through the air and suddenly she felt safe. 

She collapsed to her knees and covered her mouth as a sob escaped. Suddenly, Chat Noir turned around and ran to her. He caught her before she could faint and drop the little girl from her weak embrace. 

“LADYBUG?” Chat held them in his arms and looked over the sleeping little girl as she stirred. He ran his index and middle finger along her pulse point on her neck. He brought his ear near her lips and heard her breathing. “What happened, M’Lady?” Chat brushed her bangs from in front of her mask and took in her running mascara, the bruise, and her swollen lips.

“Kitty?” Emma slowly fluttered her lashes as she opened her little eyes. “KITTY!” She reached out for him and Chat smiled. 

“Hello, Kitten. What happened to Ladybug? Do you know where your maman is?” Chat searched her gaze and Emma pressed her lips in a thin line. 

“Maman says not to talk to strangers.” Emma shook her head. 

“You can trust me. I save people.” Chat warmly smiled at her and Emma shook her head. She held her doll out to him and Chat stared at it. “Where did you get such an amazing doll?” 

“Maman made it.” Emma hugged it again and Chat hoisted them up into his arms. 

“Is it the purr...fect image of me?” Chat brought his face close to the doll as he walked. 

Emma giggled, “Maman says Purr...fect too!” 

“Does she now? Well, let’s find her together after we save M’Lady. Okay?” Chat smiled as he took off towards a nice hotel. 

“Okay.” Emma giggled and squealed as they leaped across rooftops with ease. 

“Is this fun?” Chat laughed as he ran fast and leaped far. 

“AGAIN! AGAIN!” Emma giggled and Chat laughed harder. 

Chat landed in front of a luxury hotel and secured a room, taking them up to a room. He opened the door and closed it behind them. He laid Ladybug on the bed and took the little girl into the main room. 

“What do you want to watch? Do you want to watch a movie?” Chat grabbed the remote and turned on a kid’s movie. 

“Okay.” Emma stared at the television and got comfortable as Chat smiled. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go make sure Ladybug is alright, okay?” Chat warmly smiled as he watched the little girl nod. 

He left the room and ran into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He locked it and quickly undid his belt, placing it around her eyes to shield her identity as the familiar red light flashed around him, leaving a frail woman behind. 

He took in her worn out jeans, navy hued tank that had holes along the bottom, and bare feet. How tears were still streaming down her cheeks, how screaming began to come from her swollen lips, as the bruise was suddenly darker than when the mask was on her. Chat covered her mouth to shush her. 

“Sh… sh… sh… It’s okay. I got you. Listen to my voice. It’s me.” Chat kept his voice quiet as he ran his gloved fingers along her arm until he reached her hand. He interlaced his fingers with hers and heard pants come out from between her lips as she licked them. 

“Kitty?” Her voice was weak and sad as she suddenly sat up and grabbed at any part of him she could. She clutched him to her body and sobbed. 

“Oh… M’Lady… What happened to you?” Chat took her hand and pressed loving kisses to it. 

She yanked her hand away in disgust, jerked away from him, and leaned over the bed to get sick with his belt still covering her eyes. She gasped and sobbed as Chat held back her hair. She coughed and gagged more as a sob escaped her lips. 

“Tell me a joke. Please.” Ladybug coughed and gripped the edge of the bed with her fingertips. “Please.” 

“What happened?” Chat searched the back of her head and watched her slowly turn her head. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Where is the girl?” Ladybug pulled away from him as she tried to gather her bearings. 

“Stop. She’s fine. Bugaboo. Come here.” Chat grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her as she trembled. 

“I’m soiled. Please don’t touch me.” Ladybug shivered and choked on her tears. 

“What- did- he- do?” Chat’s voice came out forced and through his clenched teeth. Anger suddenly boiled in his veins as he understood her too easily. 

“It’s fine.” Ladybug sobbed and Chat shook his head. 

He turned her in his lap and ran his gloved thumb along her bottom lip. “Your lips are swollen. I can assume what he did with that gorgeous mouth.” He ran his thumb along her bruised cheek. “Smacked you across the cheek for fighting him.” He ran his thumbs beneath the belt around her eyes. “And you choked so hard you cried.” 

Ladybug pulled away to vomit over the side of the bed again as heavier sobs echoed from her lips. He was saying too much. He was too smart. Far too smart. 

“Why did you let someone do that to you?” Chat felt his own tears begin to fall down his mask. “Why would you- I don’t understand.” 

“She has to-” Tikki zipped out from her hair and Ladybug shoved her finger over her mouth. 

“Don’t.” Ladybug caught her breath as her stomach heaved again. “Don’t say more. It’s fine. It’s not important. Stop.”

“It’s important to me.” Chat picked her up and carried her towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you taking me?” Ladybug wanted to fight him, but she was too weak. 

“To clean you up. The little girl is watching a movie. Tikki can go keep an eye on her.” Chat stared at Tikki and watched her fly off. 

“I don’t need to be saved.” Ladybug shoved at him and he set her down beside the tub. 

“I know you’re a strong, independent, woman. But right now? You need support and I’m what you got.” Chat fastened the belt in place around her eyes and turned on the bath. “I won’t stay.” 

Ladybug grabbed his arm with a trembling hand. “Stay. Please. It’s okay. Thank you for doing this.” 

“You’re welcome.” Chat sighed and watched her slowly raise her shirt up and over her head. 

It had been four years since he had seen her body without the suit. Four years since he had made love to her the night that they just chose to not care. To say why the hell not after a particularly hard battle. After a long day of both of them hurting and wanting to seek comfort in something familiar. 

Chat took her clothing from her and watched her feel for the side of the tub. He took her hand and helped her as she climbed into the warm water. Faded bruises covered her legs as he took in her body. Some ran along her hips and down her inner thighs. Some in the shape of fingerprints trailed beneath her breasts and along her ribcage. 

“Can we talk about this?” Chat brushed her hair behind her ear as she brought her knees to her chest. 

“No, Kitty.” Ladybug shook her head as she sniffed and scrubbed at her lips with the soapy water. 

“Can we talk about the little girl on the couch?” Chat searched her face as he heard her breath hitch. “Where is her mother?” 

“I-” Ladybug didn’t know what to say. She had no stories left to give, but she knew that she had to give one. “I found her on the street looking for her mother.” 

“Why was she alone?” Chat pulled back in shock. Something about a three year old wandering the street struck him hard, but that could have been because he related too hard to it. 

“I don’t know. She hasn’t said yet.” She heard Chat stand up and go to walk away from her. “WAIT!” She reached out, causing water to splash. 

“We need to find out what happened. I have to find her mother. She can’t lose her mother. Not- Not like I did. I won’t have that.” Chat argued and brought his hands in and out of fists at the sides of his thighs. 

“I- I know where she is. I’ll take her once I get cleaned up and grab my bearings. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Ladybug swallowed hard as she helplessly begged and hoped that he would let her do that. 

“Okay. If that’s what you want to do.” Chat walked back towards her and grabbed some hotel soap to help wash her. 

“It is. I need to. I have to do it alone, Kitty. I’m sorry.” Ladybug felt awful denying him of finding out the truth. That Emma was his daughter and that she was Marinette. She was scared that he would tell Adrien that she was still alive. Scared that he would then reveal himself and she didn’t want to know who he was. 

“Did she tell you her name?” Chat was begging for any answers. Any small detail about the little girl. He wasn’t picky. He just needed to know something. 

“Yeah. Emma.” Ladybug finished washing herself and stood up to rinse off. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Chat grabbed a towel and handed it to her as his thoughts went to Marinette suddenly. She had wanted to name her daughter Emma. “My friend wanted to name her daughter, Emma. I always thought it was such a beautiful name.” 

“Mm! You mean Marinette?” Ladybug swallowed hard as she dried her hair with the towel. 

“Yeah. Her. Um… I’ll go and watch Emma so Tikki can come back in here and dress you.” Chat nodded and walked out of the room to the little girl on the couch. Her laugh echoed and sounded like a million windchimes in the wind. He warmly smiled as he creeped up and suddenly leaned over the couch to tickle her. 

Emma giggled and fell over on the couch as Chat tickled her sides and under her arms. “I got you… You can’t hide from me Purrincess…” 

Emma gasped as she sat up and searched his gaze. The nickname alone made her curious and suddenly she was searching for something she didn’t understand. 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Chat leaped over the couch and sat beside her. 

“My maman tells me a story. The same one. About my daddy.” Emma peered down at her Chat Noir doll. 

“She does? And what story is that?” Chat brushed her blonde waves behind her ear like her mother always did. 

“She says… daddy was amazing.” Emma played with her doll as her bottom lip quivered. “That he went away to do big things.” 

“Come here.” Chat gestured for her to come closer and she crawled into his lap. He felt her back press against his chest and he took her little hand in his. “I’m sure your daddy was an amazing King that wanted nothing more than to risk life and limb for his beautiful purrincess.” He drew a kitty face along her palm with his fingertip. “I bet he got on his noble steed and raced through all the land to find you. Stopping to ask fair maidens and kind knights for help as he went on his long quest to find her. Searching tirelessly for the gorgeous girl with golden locks.” Chat took her hands and clapped her knees with them. “The hooves, clicking along the cobblestones as he called out, ‘Emma! Emma! Where is my beautiful daughter?’” 

Emma giggled as he took her hand and put it above her eyes. “Searching far and wide for his long lost daughter that he desperately wanted to find.” 

“You’re silly!” Emma giggled and squealed as he suddenly fell back with her. 

“And then suddenly he found himself in the mud. He had fallen from his horse when fairies came to him.” Chat held his hand out above them and panned it across the ceiling like it was a star filled sky. “Millions of fairies. All glowing bright and sparkling like constellations in the sky.” 

Emma gasped as she saw it appear in her mind. She could picture it all. 

“And the fairies told him of his daughter. That she was going to be okay. That she was safe. That she was the fairest maiden in all of the land.” Chat sighed and felt the girl relax against him. “And he knew his job was done. The fairies covered him in glittering golden dust and he turned into a million stars in the sky. So that he could watch over the Purrincess forever.” 

“I like this story. Better than mamans.” Emma giggled as he suddenly sat her up and put her onto his shoulders. 

“You do huh?” Chat bounced her as he held her hands and she giggled louder. 

“Uh-huh! I want to see fairies too! Just like Daddy!” Emma squealed as he spun around fast.   
“One day… I’m sure you will.” Chat warmly smiled as he watched Ladybug walk into the room in her suit once again with his belt in her hand. 

“Thank you, again.” Ladybug swallowed hard as she watched him lower her daughter and set her down. 

“Ladybug!” Emma ran up to her mother and hugged her hips as Chat took his belt. 

“You’re welcome. Take her home, please. She needs her mother.” Chat weakly smiled at Ladybug. 

“Of course.” Ladybug nodded and picked Emma up. “Thank you again. See you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll see mew anytime, M’Lady.” Chat winked and finger gunned at her. 

“Oh God.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Chat laughed and took off out the window, hearing the echo of a little girl yelling ‘bye’. 


	17. Day 17: Plagg

Adrien kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed with a groan. His eyes were red and swollen from sobbing in Ladybug’s arms. He had thought that the Ladybug Sentimonster was bad, but nothing was worse than seeing the woman that he had been searching years for. She was in his grasp only to be ripped away from him yet again. He grabbed his pillow and bent his knee along the comforter as he shoved his face into his pillow and screamed in anger and anguish. 

“Are you alright, kid?” Plagg zipped up and landed on Adrien’s trembling shoulder. 

Adrien slowly peered up with an unamused expression that only showcased he was dead inside. “Yes, Plagg… Everything is unicorns shitting rainbows over here.” 

Plagg snorted as he threw his camembert into his mouth. “Alright. You got me. What’s wrong?” 

“The same shit as always, Plagg.” Adrien sighed and threw his second pillow at the kwami to make him go away. 

Plagg quickly flew out of the way and leaned back with his arms behind his head. “Can’t catch me. I’m too fast, kid. Is it Marinette again?” 

“Don’t ‘is it Marinette me’... You were fucking there.” Adrien sat up with a groan, leaving his pillow rumpled on the bed as he stood up. He walked towards his shower, yanking his shirt up and over his head. “You saw it.” 

“I know, kid. I know it was hard to see her.” Plagg sighed and Adrien threw his shirt onto the kwami, causing him to phase through the thin material. 

“You don’t, Plagg. You don’t know what it’s like to-” Adrien slammed his hands down onto his bathroom counter and brought them palm up to peer down at them. “- to have the one person you love in your arms… and just-” He groaned and slammed them back down onto the counter. “-just have them fucking disappear again like they were never there because-” He shook his head as he peered down before, he slowly peered back up at his reflection. “-because they were never really there in the first place.” He took in the dark rings beneath his eyes that only showcased his lack of sleep. “To know that your soulmate is out there,  _ hurting, _ and you can’t do anything to stop it. You can’t soothe them.” He hugged his arms against his sides and shivered. “Can’t save them. Chat can save people, but Adrien- Adrien is just- a rich asshole that runs errands for his damn asshole father!” He stormed over to the shower and punched it on. 

“C’mon now… kid…” Plagg flew after him. “Aren’t we being a tad dramatic?” He raised his little paws in the air and gave Adrien a shit eating grin. 

Adrien turned to look at him with an unamused expression. He undid his jeans and shoved them down his legs. “No. We’re not.” He threw himself into the shower and Plagg groaned. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as the warm water cascaded down his muscular body. He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything, but Marinette. 

“Look, I’m sorry kid. I wish I could do something to help, but I’m out of ideas. What about Ladybug? She always made you feel better.” Plagg sighed as he played with a bar of soap. 

Adrien grabbed the soap before Plagg could try and eat it. “You seriously never learn, after all… these years, that you can’t eat  _ everything _ in existence.” He shook the soap at the little God and began to use it on his sore body. “Look, I tried for  _ years _ to grab Wonder Bug’s attention. She doesn’t want a cat like me. Forget it.” 

“You had that one night… four years ago though… That was fun right?” Plagg slid up beside Adrien with his arms crossed over his chest as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Get- OUT- of here!” Adrien rolled his eyes and swatted at the kwami. 

“I’m just saying. That was a fun night, right?” Plagg laughed as he flew away. 

The fact of the matter was… it had been a fun night. It was probably more so than he wanted to admit. He groaned as he closed his eyes and began to rinse off the soap, getting lost in the memory. 

_ “Close your eyes, M’Lady.” Chat softly spoke as he ran his fingers along her jawline. The pad of his thumb gently brushed along her bottom lip as she parted them.  _

_ Her breasts rose and fell as she slowly closed her eyes for him. Once Chat was sure she couldn’t see, he dropped his transformation. The sound of ripping fabric echoed in her ears and she gasped.  _

_ “To protect our identities.” Adrien slid the black cotton fabric over her eyes and tied it behind her head.  _

_ Ladybug giggled and raked her teeth along her bottom lip as she dropped her transformation, leaving her in tiny pink shorts and a thin tank top. Adrien softly groaned as he ghosted his hands up her taut stomach and caressed her breasts through the thin fabric. She softly moaned as he gently pinched her peaked nipples.  _

_ She raised her hands up his body, tracing his abs beneath his shirt. “I never realized how built you were beneath the suit, Kitty.” _

_ Adrien softly chuckled as he ran his hands back down her body until they sat on her hips. He dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her shorts and tugged on them. “I’m full of surprises, M’Lady.” He slid his hands around to her lower back and down her rounded behind, gripping her ass in his hands. He pushed her shorts and panties down, causing them to fall around her ankles. She stepped out of them and gasped as he suddenly lifted her, pinning her against the wall. His arousal pressed against her as he trailed kisses along her neck.  _

_ She sighed and tilted her head to the side. “You’re dangerous.”  _

_ “Am I? Because I could say the same for you.” Adrien purred as he smirked, biting her pulse point. “As much as I want to draw this out… We should make this quick before someone sees us.”  _

_ Marinette whined as he hoisted her up further. She gasped and squeaked as her legs were suddenly over his shoulders. His soft hair tickled the inside of her thighs as her hands came down to the top of his head. “Oh shit.”  _

_ Adrien smirked and gripped her ass as he slowly licked up her wet folds. He reveled in the sweetness that reminded him of rich dark honey and he couldn’t get enough of her. He slowly licked around her inner folds and circled her swollen clit, causing her to buck her hips against his mouth. He ran his tongue back down to her tight entrance, dipping it inside. He swirled his tongue in a slow circle as he peered up at her. He watched, as her breasts kissed the air. Her grip tightened in his hair, causing him to moan against her folds. He slowly flicked his tongue within her sweet, warm, entrance.  _

_ Marinette gasped and her moans came out in sharp pants. She whined as he removed his tongue, licking up her folds in a painfully slow movement. “You’re so… mean…”  _

_ Adrien chuckled as he pressed chaste kisses around her lower lips, missing her throbbing clit on purpose. She wiggled her hips and he suddenly licked along her whole slit, causing her to gasp and press her hips closer to his mouth. He frantically flicked her swollen clit with the tip of his warm tongue and her breathing stopped as her whole body trembled. Her thighs widened further to grant him easier access. He reached down to undo his belt and jeans as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked while he flicked it fast. Suddenly, a loud moan escaped her lips as she came hard with bucking hips.  _

_ He suddenly pulled her from his shoulders and dropped her down onto his thighs, catching her as she squealed. He softly chuckled and entered her with haste. She clung to his shoulders as he pumped into her. Her walls spasmed with the aftershocks of her orgasm as he held her rounded behind with one hand and the wall with his other. He kissed along her shoulder as he panted and moaned against her damp skin.  _

_ “God, you sound gorgeous when you cum.” Adrien spoke in a quiet, husky, tone as he pumped faster and harder into her. He slipped his forearms beneath her knees, placing his palms on the wall to get deeper.  _

_ “Fuck…” Marinette panted as he began to pump into her faster than before. The sounds of his hips colliding with her ass, echoed out around them as she clung to him with her lips parted. “I’m- I’m close again… Ah… Chaton… What have… You’ve been hiding… this from me?” She panted between the words as he fucked her hard against the brick wall.  _

_ Adrien softly chuckled and covered her swollen lips with his own, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He flicked her top lip, causing her to try and chase it with her own. Seeking out his lips and tongue with her own in her ecstasy. He tilted his hips slightly so that the swollen tip of his cock grazed past her swollen bundle of nerves and within moments, she was his again.  _

_ A cry burst from her lips, like fireworks shooting into the sky, as she came again. Adrien covered her mouth with his swollen lips as he moaned. He broke the kiss to pant as he felt his balls tighten and his muscles flex. He wrapped her legs around his hips and held her by her behind. He grabbed her thigh to pull out of her as the pressure built.  _

_ Marinette shook her head and grabbed his hand, sliding it back to her ass. He stared at her and groaned as he leaned forward to drink from her lips again. She tightened her legs around his hips, to keep him in place, as he broke the kiss to cry out in a loud moan as he came hard. She moaned softly as she felt his cock spasm within her, filling her with each warm stream. There was something so sexy about cumming in her. About claiming her as his and only his.  _

_ He slowly rode out his orgasm as he began to soften, slowly sliding his palm along her jawline to cup her face and gently kiss her. She parted her lips with a sigh and ran her tongue along his as their mouths brushed along one anothers.  _

_ “We should go.” Adrien broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. _

_ Marinette nodded as she caught her breath, rubbing the tip of her nose against his. “We should. Tikki… spots on.”  _

_ “Plagg? Claws out!” Chat pulled the cotton fabric from around her head and warmly smiled at her. “Think we’ll do this again?” He gently set her down onto her feet.  _

_ “Probably not, Kitty. I- I really needed that though. Thank you for an amazing time.” Ladybug reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Bug out!” She swung her yo-yo, leaving Chat alone to dreamily stand there with his arms crossed over his chest. _

Adrien panted with his warm back pressed against the cold tile wall of the shower. He ran his hand through his hair as his hips uncontrollably moved. He slid his hand down his abs and along his smooth pelvis until he reached what lay between his thighs. 

Tears fell down his cheeks as he began to pump his hand along his hardened length. He knew he shouldn’t be getting off on the thought. That he should still be looking for Marinette. That he should be focused on her and not some fun moment from four years ago. He licked his lips and slowly slid down the wall with his legs spread as he quickened the pace of his hand, clenching his eyes shut tight. He worked himself closer to the edge as his thighs trembled. His palm slammed down onto the wet tile floor as he bent his fingers, scratching the floor as he bought his hand into a fist. He bit his bottom lip to stop from sobbing out a moan as he held his breath. He twitched as he gripped himself more, speeding up. He just wanted to get it over with. To make his shame end. Just get off and be done with the stupid aftershocks of a good memory. Well, what used to be a good memory. Now her body was bruised, thin, and broken. Broken by a man that he knew nothing about. For some reason it hurt so much more. Hurt to see Ladybug in so much pain. 

Adrien slapped his hand over his mouth as he came, sobbing on the floor of the shower. He let himself go and slowly brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He pressed his forehead against his knees and fell apart. 

Plagg peeked in before shaking his head and flying out of the room. He peered out the windows to see Ladybug sitting across the way again. He took one look towards the bathroom and one look back at Ladybug; before, he chose to phase through the window and go to her. 

“PLAGG?” Ladybug sat up straight and dropped her knees from her chest with her hands behind herself. “What are you- why are you here?” 

“What are you doing?” Plagg crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What do you mean? I’m doing patrol. It’s Chat’s night off.” Ladybug was confused as to why Chat’s kwami was giving her an accusing expression. 

“Marinette.” Plagg shook his head as he sighed. 

“What?” Ladybug’s eyes filled with tears at her civilian name. She hated her name now. 

“Why are you hiding her from him?” Plagg landed on her thigh and stared up at her. “He deserves to know. So, does she and you know it.” 

“It’s not the right time.” Ladybug sighed as she pet Plagg on the head with her index finger.

“You always say that, but he’s broken. He waits on your old balcony like a lost kitten and you let him. Why?” Plagg searched her gaze. “You know… Emma would make him happy.” 

“No! He needs to just live his life normally. Like I do.” Ladybug sniffed as tears fell down her cheeks. 

“Living in squalor with your daughter? Is not living life normally when you have to pay a man in se-” Plagg was interrupted by Ladybug’s hand over his mouth. 

“You take that back! I may be a lot of things, but I’m not a whore.” Ladybug scolded him and Plagg phased through her hand and touched her face. 

“You need to be loved. Truly loved and my kid? He can provide that for you. If you’d open your damn eyes… you’d see that. And- so would he. Both of you drive me up a wall. I don’t have enough camembert for this shit. Just- think about it. My kid is drinking his weight and sobbing every night looking for his soulmate.” Plagg watched her mouth fall open as he zipped away and back through the window. 

Ladybug gasped as Adrien peered at her with swollen eyes and tears pouring down his rosey cheeks. His hair was soaked like he had just been in the shower as he watched her for a moment. 

“Why is Ladybug here again?” Adrien kept his gaze locked on her’s for a moment, not caring if she saw the tears streaming down his face. 

“No idea kid. You tell me. I need camembert.” Plagg sighed and flew to his stash of gourmet cheeses. 


	18. Day 18: We Match

“Look! We match, maman!” Emma came running up to her mother with a drawing of Chat Noir and her doll. Marinette peered up from her sketch to see her daughter spin around with her arms out, showing off her Chat Noir themed dress that her mother had made her the year prior. 

“Y-you do.” Marinette swallowed hard as Adrien flashed before her eyes and only made her confused as he transitioned into Chat Noir and back to Adrien again. She had been so confused since she had found out. She wasn’t supposed to know. 

Knowing that Adrien was… was Emma’s father only made it so much worse. Her heart ached as her bottom lip quivered and Emma’s shoulder sank. 

She walked up to her mother and climbed into her lap. “Why is maman sad again? Did I do something wrong? Is it about daddy? You know daddy is watching over us. He’s in the stars like Kitty said.” 

Marinette peered up and licked her lips with a smile; before, she looked back down at her daughter’s gorgeous green eyes. She ran her fingers through her soft golden hair as she played with it. “Yes. I am sad about daddy. Maman misses daddy very much.” 

“I miss daddy too. I wish I knew him.” Emma rested her head on her mother’s chest. 

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” She pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head as she peered over her head at the window where it was raining outside. 

The fact of the matter was… Emma had met her father and she spent every waking moment immortalizing him without realizing it.

Marinette went back to her sketch after Emma gave her one last hug and climbed off her lap. She sighed as she watched her daughter dance around the room with her Chat Noir doll. She warmly smiled at her daughter. Her phone went off and she set her sketchbook down to pick up her phone. A text from Alya sat on her home screen and she unlocked it to fully read it. 

**[Alya] I know you don’t want to hear this and that you don’t care… Because we all know he took your heart, tore it, and ripped it to pieces…**

Marinette rolled her eyes as she thought, ‘ _ yeah just rub that in Alya, thanks’.  _ She shook her head and continued to read the text from her best friend. 

**[Alya cont…] But he’s going to be at the** **_Musée Grévin_ ** **doing a photoshoot. I know you haven’t been there in years, but… maybe it would help you to actually talk to him again. I know you’re hiding girl, but- ya know… we all used to be so close and he’s done nothing but look for you everywhere. I mean the man sits at** **_Andre’s_ ** **and just watches for you. I- I shouldn’t be telling you that and I know you don’t want to hear it, but the man is pining after you, girl. Anyway, it’s at 8 A.M if you’re interested. Nino and I will be there to watch. He wants to get lunch after. I just- I want you to be happy and** **_safe._ ** **Don’t play dumb. I know what you’re doing to live in that hell hole, M. I want you safe. Adrien can make you and Em safe. You know it’s true, girl.**

She did know that. She damn well knew Alya was right, but she didn’t want to hear it or see it. Didn’t want to believe it. She wanted to stay in her own little bubble where she hadn’t just found out that Chat was Adrien, and that meant that Adrien was who she slept with; which only meant that Emma was his. Emma was Adrien’s daughter. 

“Adrien is Emma’s father.” Marinette whispered under her breath as her eyes widened and her hands went to her cheeks as she fell into shock. 

“What, maman?” Emma stopped dancing to stare at her mother with a concerned expression. 

“Nothing baby. You dance so pretty.” Marinette swallowed hard as she watched her daughter smile again. She turned around to face her sketchbook, grabbed her pencil, and tapped it on her paper with her head rested on her other hand. 

_ Adrien was Emma’s father. _


	19. Day 19: Statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I guess light warning that there is some talk about Marinette's situation in this. Also..... it's about to hit the peak of that tag and then burst into happiness. So... we're nearing the end of the days of August, sorta. The prompts on Chimpu and I's Adrien August calendar kind of give this story away and have this whole time. XD I'm sorry I have caused you all to go through a roller coaster of emotions and that there is more to come. XD BUT! I hope that you all are happy with what I've done in this thing, once you get to the end and that a certain part makes you all yell YESSSS LMAO Anyway, haha enjoy. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy!**

Adrien sat in grooming, getting his hair gelled in the way that his father had wanted for the theme. He sighed as his hair was combed and gelled back in a way that was his least favorite. He liked his hair slightly in his eyes. Liked the feel of it loose and carefree. He smiled and took a sip of his champagne as he waited for them to be done with him. 

“Thank you.” Adrien nodded and gave them a smile as they finished. He got up to go to the dressing area for his first ensemble. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Alya and Nino talking to Nathalie. He swallowed hard and hurried over to them. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Alya and picked her up, swinging her around. 

“You just saw us last week.” Alya laughed as he kissed her cheeks and set her down. 

“Not soon enough. I missed you guys.” Adrien smirked and rolled his eyes as a make-up artist ran over to touch up his foundation. 

Adrien slapped Nino’s hand with his and yanked Nino towards himself to hit their shoulders as they clapped each other on the backs. “Hey, dude!” 

“We really did see each other last week, my man.” Nino laughed as he gripped his best friend’s shoulder and shook it. 

“Yeah, but we need to hang more. I miss the old times when all this shit wasn’t here.” Adrien swirled his hand around at the whole museum that was looming above them. 

“When were you ever not a part of this life, dude?” Nino snorted and Adrien groaned as he rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, you know what I mean. I want a night to just hang out like we used to. Eat junk food, drink beer…” Adrien nudged his best friend with his shoulder and leaned closer so Alya didn’t hear. “Play games all night.”

“Ya know… normally… I’d be worried you were talking about getting your dirty hands on some strippers-” Alya swayed her hips as she walked up to the two men. She clapped them both on the shoulders and sighed as she smirked up at Adrien. “- but I know your asses and you both are talking about gaming all night like a bunch of little boys.” She reached up on her toes to ruffle their hair, shoving them both forward. 

“Hey!” Nino and Adrien laughed as they squinted and leaped away from her. 

One of the hairstylists sighed and called Adrien over to fix his hair. Adrien turned toward his friends as he walked backwards toward grooming again. 

He gave them finger guns and smirked as he spoke to them. “You’re getting me into trouble.” He put a hand in the pocket of his jeans and spun on his heel to give the stylist an apologetic smile. 

“Still a dork.” Alya shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Is Mari coming?” Nino leaned over to whisper in Alya’s ear. 

Alya sighed and shook her head. “No. She said she couldn’t get a sitter.” 

“Well, shit… I’ll go watch Em. I don’t mind. I’ve done it before.” Nino pointed over his shoulder and went to leave when Alya grabbed his wrist.

“Babe. She uh… she’s not ready.” Alya pressed her lips together with a sad expression and Nino’s shoulders fell. 

“Will she ever be? I mean it’s been fucking God knows how long, Als.” Nino stared at his best friend, who was currently waving at them all excited to see them. “Look at him. He’s fucking excited because we’re here, but he hasn’t slept worth shit.” 

Alya scoffed and rolled her eyes as she shoved Nino in the bicep. “How can you tell?” 

“Look… I know he has make-up on. But it can only hide so much.” Nino put on a smile and walked towards Adrien to take a fluke of champagne from him. 

Alya worried her bottom lip as she ran her eyes up and down Adrien’s body. Nino wasn’t wrong. There was something incredibly off about him. He was slightly wobbling rather than walking his normal model gate. His chest rose and fell in a way that only showcased he was exhausted. When he smiled, she noticed that there were more creases at the corners of his forest green eyes than before. Her gaze landed on how his glass trembled in his hand, and it was enough to make her heart break. He was running himself ragged looking for Marinette. He was falling apart without her and Marinette didn’t even know because she didn’t want to see it. Well, Alya would make her see it whether she liked it or not. 

She took out her phone and began to record the two best friends walking together. She captured how he stumbled and nearly fell over. How he struggled to slip a simple tee over his head. How he nearly fell asleep as soon as he sat down in a chair to slip on different shoes. How he gave a fake smile and once he thought no one was looking, he placed his hands on his hips and peered at the ground, shaking his head like he was disappointed in himself. Like he hated everything around himself. She captured him touching a jacket that reminded him of Marinette’s designs and how a tear escaped down his cheek. And how he quickly wiped it away so that no one knew he was in pain. How he sniffed and put on a smile as he slipped the jacket on and walked off, punching the bar on the clothing rack on his way to pose against a pillar.

Alya captured him trying to pose and how his gaze got caught on the wax statue of himself as a teenager. Captured how after he was done taking photos… he stayed behind to sit in front of the wax statue of himself to just stare at it. Caught how his gaze locked on it as his expression went from pained to soft while he thought. Caught him hitting his thighs and getting up to walk up to his statue with his hand in his pocket, as he stood up a good few feet taller than his past self. 

What she didn’t expect was to capture the words out of his mouth and his words alone made tears go down her cheeks. 

“You were so perfect to the world. Everyone thought you were this amazing hot shot.” He scoffed and kicked the ground, shaking his head as he bit his lip and peered up at the ceiling. “Hell, Marinette even thought you were hot shit. Now look at you. You royally fucked up, Agreste. Really fucked up. She-” He scoffed again as he let tears fall down his cheeks. “She doesn’t want anything to do with you and neither does Ladybug. No one wants a piece of shit like you. Some perfect ray of sunshine, huh Agreste? You’re an idiot. A real… piece of work, you know that? No, of course you don’t. You’re just a sad… representation of some perfect man that doesn’t _exist_ and never did. A caricature of yourself. Who were you even trying to prove yourself too, hm? Who could ever love someone so broken- so- so- You could fucking figure out physics… but you couldn’t see the girl of your dreams was right there in your fucking grasp? And now-” Adrien scoffed again as he shook his head and slowly peered up at the statue of himself. “She almost kissed you, man. Right here.” He jabbed his index finger at the tile flooring. “Right- fucking- here, man. And you jumped back and freaked out because you didn’t want to be insincere. I-” He walked backwards, spun around on his heel, and gripped his hair as he sat back down across from the wax figure. “I’m a complete idiot when it comes to women.” 

“Only one woman.” Alya walked up to him and he jumped as he stood up and brushed off his jeans. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I was alone and-” Adrien quickly rubbed his fists into his eyes. 

“Your secret’s safe with me, lover boy. You miss her, don’t you?” Alya warmly smiled at him and watched him sigh. 

“Yeah. How could you tell?” Adrien gave up and plopped back down onto the bench. 

“Oh…” Alya sat down beside him and stared at the statue of his old self. “A little birdy told me.” 

Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the bench with one ankle crossed over the other. “You heard me.” 

“Yeah.” Alya softly sighed and pressed her lips together as she zoned out on the statue. 

“Any chance you can miraculously forget what you heard?” Adrien cringed as he turned to look at her. 

“Boy, you can make me forget those words? But you can’t make me unsee what they truly mean.” Alya took his hand from the back of the bench and held it in between her own hands. She pat his hand and peered into his broken gaze. “You’re falling apart without her. Nino sees it. I see it. You need her and she- she needs you more than you probably know.” 

“I know. I know it’s bad. I don’t know how or… why. But- but I know it’s bad.” Adrien sighed as he turned back to his statue and gestured towards it. “That kid-”

“That kid knew that Marinette loved him, but he was scared of ruining his friendship with the one person that mattered most. Because if he did? He would lose it all. And his heart couldn’t handle it.” Alya poked his chest with her index finger. “His heart _can’t_ handle it.” She searched his eyes and watched them widen as realization hit him. 

Adrien sighed and leaned back as he gave in and sulked. “Tell me the truth, Als.” Adrien slowly lulled his head to the side to peer at her with a few gelled strands of his golden hair falling in front of his dulled green eyes. “How bad is it?” 

“You want the truth? The whole story?” Alya searched his broken gaze and watched him slowly nod as if he lacked all emotion but heartbreak. “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. It’s gonna hurt and you can’t do that heroic prince shit.”

“Just tell me.” Adrien sighed and pulled his hand from her grasp to rest his arm against the back of the bench again. 

Alya sighed as she licked her lips and tried to remember. “Look senior year? You started dating that one girl and while the world was bursting with juicy stories about it… Marinette was heartbroken. You had spent years together. Growing closer. Yet when it came to the point of graduating? You didn’t make a move and she was too shy to make one. She wanted you to be happy and- and you seemed so happy, Agreste.” 

“I wasn’t.” Adrien sighed as he stared at the wax figure of himself again. “I was fucking miserable. Still am.” 

“Well, she couldn’t tell. So… she packed her shit and decided to apply to a college that was away from Paris, but… she couldn’t stay away for long. She graduated and came back to Paris in hopes of making it right. Of making everything right, but… but something happened one night. There was an Akuma attack and during it, when she went to hide from the villain… she ran into this amazing guy. I guess. I really don’t know. I wasn’t there. I was busy filming for the _Ladyblog_. Anyway, so- she had this amazing one night stand with this amazing man. I can’t fathom who would be so amazing, but… to her he was.” Alya laughed and shrugged as she rolled her eyes. 

Adrien gripped his right hand in and out of a fist as he set his jaw, growing jealous. His muscles tensed and flexed and it was hard for Alya to miss it. 

“Anyway, she uh... came running to me. She grabbed my hand and yanked me to the nearest shop to get a pregnancy test because she was late.” Adrien choked at her words and she peered at him with a concerned expression. “I said it wasn’t pretty. You wanted the truth.” 

“I know. I- I just didn’t think it’d involve a kid.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “Go on.” 

“Of course two red fat lines appeared on the test and she burst into tears. She didn’t want to call up the father. She said that it would ruin everything. That it would be dangerous. That no one could know who the father was. She said that she would make it work. That she could pull a second job. So, she got a second job. But it wasn’t enough. It’s- She’s-” 

“What?” Adrien sat up and rested his forearms on his thighs as he searched her broken gaze. “What is it?” 

“She uh had the baby. It was a gorgeous girl. She E- I mean I won’t say her name. She um… She’s beautiful and smart too. Anyway, Marinette couldn’t afford an apartment. She was falling behind on rent. Got kicked out of a place. She was on the street when- when a man came into her second job. He flirted with her. Offered her a place to stay. A roof over her and E- her daughter’s heads. And… because she didn’t know any better and because he seemed nice? She agreed. Anything was better than being on the street.” 

“Why didn’t she just go back to the bakery?” Adrien suddenly became irritated and protective of Marinette and her baby. “Why did she choose this path?” 

“You know Mari… she doesn’t want to rely on others. She likes to do things for herself. She suffers to make others happy.” Alya searched his gaze. “This man? He’s bad news. She should have just found the father, but she hasn’t. Should have just ran to you. She should run to you. But- but she’s not. She doesn’t want to. I’ve asked. I’ve pleaded. I’ve begged?” Tears fell down Alya’s cheeks and she suddenly gripped his shirt as she got on her knees at his feet. “Do you know what she does to keep that roof over her head? Do you know the pain she goes through when her daughter goes to sleep and that _man_ comes home to his vacation luxury apartment? Do you?” 

Adrien thought for a moment as he searched Alya’s broken tear stained eyes, watching her lips quiver. His mind ran to a million places, all ugly and awful. “Alya-” 

“She sucks his dick, Adrien. She sucks his dick and she _fucks_ him like it’s all okay. She pays him in not only most of her paychecks?” Alya searched his gaze as his hands went into fists and his eyes burned with so much anger and hatred for whoever the fuck this man was. “But with her body.” 

“Alya…” Adrien’s voice came out as a warning as he huffed and trembled from his head to his toes. 

“And her daughter doesn’t know… she’s three and innocent and so so… she misses her daddy, Adrien. She wants her daddy.” Alya burst into tears as she sank against him with her forehead pressed against his chest, breathing in his fresh scented cologne. 

“Three?” Adrien was taken aback and his mind rushed to a million places as he thought about a number that should mean absolutely nothing. 

“She’s three now.” Alya sighed as she slowly got back on her feet. “Three and obsessed with her daddy that she has never met. Obsessed with a story that Marinette has made up to try and make it easier on her, but it’s only made her more curious.” 

“Hang on. Shit. Hang on.” Adrien ran his fingers through his hair and flung his hands down in front of him as he tried to grasp his bearings. 

“Okay.” Alya took a deep breath and sat beside him again. 

“I broke her heart when we were eighteen.” Adrien started to add ages to everything. 

“Right. Well I mean… fourteen if you want to go there.” Alya snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Shit.” Adrien fell back against the bench with a hand on his head. “It’s not like we’re fourteen anymore… fuck.” 

“What? What does that even mean, Agreste? We’re not. We’re fucking thirty. What are you even getting at?” Alya was so confused to say the least. She had no idea what he was rambling on about. 

“Shit. Alya-” Adrien turned to look at her. “Okay. The girl is three. Blonde? Green eyes? Carries around a Chat Noir doll?” 

Alya’s eyes went wide as she stared at him like he had more than one appendage. “Yes? She’s had that thing for ages. It’s the one Marinette made back in lycee. Why? How- how did you know that?” 

“It’s not important. Four years ago she met a guy during an akuma attack?” Adrien searched her gaze and watched her nod, clearly still confused by his words. 

“For the love of God, Agreste. Yes!” Alya became incredibly annoyed with him relaying stuff she already knew. 

“I need to talk to Nino.” Adrien suddenly stood up and began to walk the wrong way, nearly running into a wax figure. 

“What?” Alya got up to try and stop him, but he continued to walk away from her. 

“I- thanks Alya!” Adrien shook his finger at her as he walked to the elevator, hoping to catch Nino on the sidewalk outside waiting for Alya. 

“What- Why is he thanking me?” Alya placed her hands on her hips as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

**Forgot to throw the song I wrote to on here:**

[ **Cringe by Matt Maeson** ](https://youtu.be/eoJtlPQzqkQ)


	20. Day 20: No Girls Allowed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's my warning for this chapter. There is drinking. XD Lots... of drinking. They talk about Mari too. So there is a trigger warning about that as well. Um... also! Next few Chapters are the worst parts before the healing. So, there's that. I'll toss another warning on it tomorrow with that post, but as a heads up for that. :)**

Adrien sat on the couch in Nino’s apartment with a beer bottle in his hand. He held it from the top and slowly swirled it with his ankle crossed over his thigh and his other arm resting on the back of the white couch. 

“So, Alya told me something interesting today.” Adrien brought his beer to his lips and took a sip from it. 

“What?” Nino nearly dropped his beer as he lost all words. “She what?” 

“Marinette. She’s in Paris. Has a daughter. Who’s-” Adrien held up his three fingers with the back of his hand facing his best friend. “-three years old.” 

Nino choked on his spit and took his hat off, hitting it against his knee. “She told you about that?” 

“Yeah. Four years ago, Nino. Four- _motherfuckin’-_ years ago.” Adrien took another sip of his drink. 

There were enough beer bottles around the two of them to serve a damn bar full of people at this point. Adrien was beyond wasted, but he didn’t care and neither did Nino. 

“Why are you focusing on four years, man?” Nino gripped his hat in his hand as he tossed back the last of his beer. 

“Remember… that one time…” Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he let his head fall back against the back of the couch with a groan. The room was spinning and his whole body felt warm. He sighed and sat up, putting both feet on the ground as he talked with his hands. The beer in his bottle made a high pitched sound as it moved around within the glass. “There was an Akuma attack.”

“Dude. There are so many of those damn things. Which one?” Nino rubbed his eyes after he threw his hat back on his head and added his empty bottle to the lot in front of them. 

“ _THE_ one.” Adrien tossed back the rest of his beer; before, grabbing another and taking his keys out of his pocket to pop the cap off. 

Nino’s eyes went wide and he peered over at him. “Four years ago?” 

“Four FUCKING years ago.” Adrien took a sip and Nino shook himself out of it.

“Nope. Not the same. That wasn’t her. She wasn’t even near you then.” Nino grabbed another beer and Adrien snatched it from his hand to open it after he put his own beer against his crotch to hold it for a moment. 

“I mean. Could be anyone I suppose.” Adrien shrugged and handed Nino his beer back before picking his own back up.

“Yep. From what I know… she ran into him someplace random while hiding.” Nino shrugged and Adrien nearly spit out his beer. 

“Hiding?” Adrien made the cushion on the couch bounce as he quickly maneuvered to face his best friend. 

“You know? Scary Akuma…” Nino raised his hands to be scary. “Most people hide, man. That’s no fuckin’ secret. What you thinkin’?” He chuckled at his best friend as he brought his beer to his lips. 

“Nothing. You’re right. I doubt it was the same girl.” Adrien shrugged and tossed back his beer, downing it. 

“I mean… wouldn’t you know if it was Marinette anyway?” Nino snorted as he tossed back his beer. 

“It was- uh…” Adrien gave a short laugh as he raked his fingers through his hair. “... really dark that night. I couldn’t make her out in the dark.” He hid his shit-eating grin behind his beer bottle as he took one last sip before tossing it near the other empty bottles. 

“You couldn’t make- her out- in the dark. Do you hear yourself right now?” Nino scoffed and burst out laughing as he fell back against the couch. “Shit. I drank _way_ too much, man.” 

“You drank too much? I- I don’t- even know what number I’m on.” Adrien burst out laughing and fell back against the couch with his forearm over his eyes. “How many was that?” He suddenly sat up and freezed with his hands in front of him to try and make the room stop moving. “Are there more?” 

“You don’t need more. _We_ don’t need more. Fuck, man. Marinette- she’s in deep shit. Although, I’m sure you know that.” Nino sighed as the room spun. 

“I-” Adrien raised his index finger into the air. “I’m aware. Yes. Very much so. And I’d- I’d like to kill that asshole that has her.” 

“Don’t go… drunk running around being her prince in shining armor.” Nino threw his hat at his best friend’s chest and missed.

“Pfft. Alya already told me- I could- Couldn’t. I gotta piss. I’ll be back.” It took Adrien a few tries to get his ass off the couch and he grabbed onto the walls as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“DON’T PISS ON MY FLOOR!” Nino called towards his best friend and gave up as he sighed and grabbed his hat to put over his eyes as he leaned back against the couch.

Adrien stumbled down the hallway towards the bathroom and walked through the door. He cleared his throat and closed the door behind himself, locking it. 

His fingers trembled as he tried to undo his belt with a grace that he was lacking. Adrien hissed past his clenched teeth as he shifted from one foot to the other, finally popping the buckle open. He reached down to grab the seat of the toilet and straightened up to undo the button and zipper. 

Adrien hooked his thumb beneath his designer boxers and tugged them down, slipping his other hand down to wrap his fingers around his hardening cock. He peered down at his cock and watched as two drips slipped out of the tip before he fully relieved himself. His balance faltered as a shiver ran through him and he missed entirely, causing piss to splatter onto the tile beside the toilet. 

“ _Shit_.” Adrien cursed under his breath and aimed back at the bowl of the toilet, finishing up. 

He shook his cock with the flick of his wrist and put it away, refastening his pants and belt. Adrien grabbed toilet paper and crouched down to clean his warm piss from the flooring. 

Once it was cleaned up, he put the soiled paper into the toilet and flushed it with a laugh. He was mentally making fun of himself as Nino’s parting words repeated in his head. He shook his head and made his way over to the sink. 

He stood in front of the sink, washing his hands when a flash of red flew through the small round window and got in front of his face. He splashed water on his face and braced his hands on the sink as he tried to focus. It couldn’t be who he thought it was. Why would Ladybug’s kwami be here? 

Tikki furrowed her brow and searched his flushed cheeks. “Adrien?” 

“Tikki?” Adrien nearly lost his balance and he watched her touch his cheek with her hand. “What- why are you- here?” 

“I should go. You should be in bed.” Tikki went to leave when Adrien reached out to stop her. 

“Wait. If you-” He shook his finger at her for a moment as he swallowed hard when his stomach churned. “If you’re here… with- with the earrings?” He looked up and glared at her as his need to protect Ladybug took over the fuzziness in his head for a moment. “Where is Ladybug?” 

“Um…” Tikki didn’t know what to tell him. She hadn’t thought that far. She just knew that she needed him, badly. “I- I can’t say. But um…” 

Adrien sighed and held his hand out to her with his head bowed as he wiggled his fingers in a ‘give it here’ motion. “It’s fine. I’m used to secrets. Just give me the damn earrings, Tikki.” 

“I’m sorry.” Tikki cringed as she placed the earrings into his hand. 

They turned silver and he placed them on his ears, nearly dropping them in the sink. 

“I should be apologizing to you… because-” Adrien looked up at her in his drunk stupor. “I’m _real_ ….. wasted. You- you’re gonna have your work cut out for you tonight.” 

“I know. I’m used to it, Adrien.” Tikki sighed, knowing that she had dealt with that more than she had wanted to admit. “Bring Plagg.” 

Adrien sighed, handed his ring to his kwami, and sloppily ran his hand over his eyes to transform into Monsieur Bug. He stumbled as he grabbed the yo-yo from his hip and opened the window in the bathroom to escape.

**I forgot to add the song I wrote this to:**

[ **I Think I'm Okay by Machine Gun Kelly ft. Yungblud** ](https://youtu.be/wK-8TCDrbV8)


	21. Day 21: Bugaboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: You've reached the worst of the tag. This warning will extend to the next chapter as well.**
> 
> **No one kill me, please. XD I love these characters to death and they hold a very special place in my heart. I swear. XD**

Monsieur Bug let Plagg guide him through the city and he stopped and nearly fell as he landed on a random roof. 

“Here?” Monsieur Bug leaned against a wall as he tried to keep from getting sick. 

“Yeah. Here, kid.” Plagg’s voice came out solemn as he zipped inside without him. 

Monsieur Bug took a deep breath and opened the yo-yo to track that Plagg was in the apartment right below his feet. Monsieur Bug recognized the area as he swung down the side of the building and onto a balcony. He went to knock on the window when he saw blood on the floor and a woman covered in a familiar black suit accented in neon green. 

Monsieur Bug panted as his heart pumped hard in his chest. He quickly shoved open the door and shut it behind himself, struggling to jog over to the woman on the floor. He got on his knees and pulled her onto his thighs. 

“Plagg… Tikki…” Monsieur Bug’s voice was full of anger and malice as he brushed Lady Noire’s dark bangs from in front of her mask. “Where is she bleeding? Why is she bleeding?” His voice came out desperate as he began to panic more. 

Monsieur Bug looked around himself for something to cover her eyes, seeing a mask on a desk. “Hang on, Minette.” 

Monsieur Bug gently picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He gently set her down and quickly grabbed the black mask on her desk. Monsieur Bug sat beside her and gently lifted her head to place the mask over her eyes. 

“Plagg, you can drop transformation now.” Monsieur Bug ran his fingers along her cheek and gently slapped it to try and wake her up. 

Plagg zipped out of her body and left behind a bruised naked woman. Drops of dried dark blood ran down her inner thighs and if he didn’t feel sick enough before, he did now. 

Monsieur Bug gagged and grabbed the throw from the back of the couch to wrap around her frail body. “What happened? Did Tikki tell you?” 

Plagg sighed and slumped his shoulders as Monsieur Bug carried Lady Noire to her bathroom, making sure to not wake anyone that was there. The man was long gone. He knew that much. Which was smart on the asshole’s part because he wouldn’t have survived. 

“That asshole better be praying to something higher that his ASS wasn’t here.” Monsieur Bug growled through his clenched teeth as he started the bath for her, finding Epsom salt to add to it. He heard a whimper come from her lips as he crouched down beside the bathtub with her on his lap. “Hey. Hey. Bugaboo? You awake? Come on.” He gently slapped her cheek to try and bring her back to him further. “Wake up, Wonder Bug.” 

Her eyes fluttered open and she suddenly wanted to run when his red mask finally registered. 

“No, no. Too- too wasted for you to be fighting me.” He heard her whine in pain as she shifted her legs and they trembled. “It’s okay. I- I don’t know who you are. I put a mask over your eyes.” 

“I- I’m so sorry.” She burst into tears from not only the pain but from the embarrassment of where she lived. 

“Don’t.” Monsieur Bug sighed as he felt the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. “It’s gonna sting, but I- I need you to get into that water. I don’t want to talk about it. We don’t have to, I mean.  _ Fuck _ .” He ran his hand through his hair as she weakly nodded. 

Monsieur Bug took a deep breath and took the throw off of her, helping her into the warm salty water. She cried out, bit his shoulder, and clenched to his biceps for dear life as she sat down into it. 

“I know.” Monsieur Bug swallowed hard as he felt her fingertips tremble against his biceps. “I know about the asshole that owns this place. I know what you let him do.” 

“I don’t let him do  _ shit _ .” Lady Noire glared up at him as she shoved him away. “Do you honestly think I’d- I’d let him hurt me like this? Like I didn’t care about myself?” 

“Yeah. I do. Because I know you’re selfless and wouldn’t let anyone help you. I know you want what is best for your daughter and I know- you are willing to sacrifice everything to put a roof over her head.” Monsieur Bug stared at her hard and watched her bring her knees to her chest, wrap her arms around them, and hide her face in her knees. “I also know… Emma is not just some girl you had to save.” 

“Bugaboy…” She warned as she whined and trembled all over. 

“Don’t bugaboy me. I know the kid is yours. You can’t hide that from me anymore. I don’t know how you had her or when… other than that it was four years ago. And yes. I know who you are. And I’m not sure why you’re hiding it from me. Or why this all happened how it did. Or if I’m even right. I could be talking out my ass right now because I am so- so fucking  _ wasted _ . But I do know this.” Monsieur Bug pointed at the closed bathroom door. “There is blood on that floor and I know where it came from and that asshole better not cross this alley cat’s path because- I will have my staff so far… up his ass? He won’t be breathing ever again. Got that?” 

Lady Noire whimpered and tears ran down her face as she nodded in silence. She hiccuped and covered her mouth as Monsieur Bug grabbed the bar of soap that was on a tray on the side of her bathtub, ignoring the state of the whole apartment. Ignoring the wine bottles that littered the place. Ignoring the clothes that were all over the bathroom floor. Ignoring everything around him but her. 

Lady Noire grabbed his wrist as he went to clean her up. “I- I’ll do it. I don’t- I don’t want you to see this.” Her voice was weak and clearly laced with wine. 

“A bit too late for that, love bug.” Monsieur Bug sighed as he rested his forearms on the side of the tub. “I already saw the damage.” 

Lady Noire burst into tears as she gasped for air, covering her swollen lips with her palm. She let her legs go from her arms and trembled as she slowly parted her thighs for him. Her skin was red, irritated, sore, and bleeding still. Scratches ran down her inner thighs and Monsieur Bug tried to not gag as he lathered soap between his hands. 

“Just-” Monsieur Bug choked on his words and let a sigh escape instead of something intelligible. “Why?” 

Lady Noire shook her head as she chewed on her fingertips and clenched her eyes tight as he gently brushed his soapy fingers along her cuts. 

“Hang on, love bug.” Monsieur Bug gently cleaned the teared area where the asshole had clearly not taken his time to get her ready enough. 

Lady Noire bit her hand, before she gripped his bicep to shove her mouth on it as he cleaned the sensitive area. His arm muffled her cries as he tried to be gentle. 

“That might need liquid stitches, Mari. I- I can’t help you with that. It’s pretty bad, princess.” Monsieur Bug raised her hips to look at it better. “Yeah. It is. We gotta get you to a hos-”

Lady Noire grabbed his arm and shook her head. “No- no hospital. I- Emma can’t know. She can’t find out. It’ll heal. It’s fine.”

“M’Lady. When I say it’s bad? It’s bad. I-” Monsieur Bug sighed as he set her back into the water. 

“Please. I have a first aid kit. It has super glue in it.” Lady Noire searched his eyes and Monsieur Bug shook his head. 

“No. I’m not playing this game. Not anymore. I’ll take Emma to Alya and you to the hospital. This is over.” Monsieur Bug finished cleaning her body and rinsed her off, helping her out of the tub. “Where are your pads?” 

“What? Why?” Lady Noire panicked as he started going through her cabinets. “Next to the toilet. I’ve torn before. Just- Just let it go. I’m fine. It’ll heal. Always does.” She clutched the towel around herself. 

“THAT BADLY?” Monsieur Bug shook a pad at her and she hid in her wet hair. 

“Yes. Sometimes worse.” She swallowed hard and heard him growl. 

“WHY? Why do you deal with such a fucking asshole? I don’t understand!” Monsieur Bug walked to grab a pair of panties to stick the pad into. He held them out to her. “Put them on, damnit. Emma doesn’t need you bleeding more on the floor, which I’m gonna go clean that shit up before she gets up. I’m trying to fucking help you. Much like everyone else is. Stop being selfless and stubborn… and let someone save  _ you _ for once, Marinette! Stop sacrificing yourself for others!” 

Monsieur Bug flung the door open and shut it behind himself, leaving her alone to sit in the mess she had made.

**Song I wrote these next two chapters to:**

[ **Wish You Pain by Andy Grammer** ](https://youtu.be/kdHP10s5Pio)


	22. Day 22: I Swear I Will Take You To The Vet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Same trigger warning...**
> 
> **Also, I'm about to drop 3 chapters (that number includes this one) to get me through my busy weekend. And you all don't have to wait that way, either. But mostly it's to try and give me one less thing to do. Sorry. haha I'm like life is crazy for a lot of us. Easier for me to just drop for the weekend. :) Thank you for all of the nice comments. I was really scared to share this part of the story with you all. XD Anyway, enjoy 3 chapters! Woot! XD And yes... a lot of you are awaiting the MOMENT. XD It'll come soon. XD**

She stormed out to Monsieur Bug, still wearing the black mask over her eyes. Her red pajama pants sat loose on her hips and her white tank top barely hid her visible peach hued nipples. “You’re just gonna say all that to me and walk away like it’s nothing?” She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her nipples from him. 

“Yeah. I am.” Monsieur Bug peered up at her from cleaning the floor on his hands and knees. “You need  _ help _ .” 

“I am perfectly fine, bugaboy!” She argued with him as a glare made its way on her face. 

“Oh really?” Monsieur Bug stood up and threw the stained rag on the floor. “You wanna elaborate on that for me?  _ PLEASE _ do share with the mother fuckin’ class!” 

“Ooo….” She threw her fists down at her hips as she trembled all over in her anger. “I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WERE CHAT RIGHT NOW…”

“You’d  _ what? _ ” Monsieur Bug seethed as he glared at her through his clenched teeth. 

“I would take you to the damn vet!” She screamed at him as she stormed towards him and shoved him hard in the chest. 

“What good would that do?” Monsieur Bug burst out laughing in his drunk anger. 

“I- don’t know!” She screamed and flung her hands out at her sides. “Get you out of my damn house, maybe!” 

“Bugaboo…” Monsieur Bug peered down with a hand on his hip as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “That makes no damn sense and you know it.”

“I- I just want to erase this night. Erase that Tikki clearly flew off to get you.” She sighed and clutched her arms to her sides as she heard a door open. 

“Maman?” Emma rubbed her eyes as she toddled out of her bedroom. 

She gasped and turned to quickly grab her sleepy daughter. She brushed her hands through her hair as Monsieur Bug sighed, going back to cleaning the floor. 

“It’s okay, kitten.” She put her daughter’s head against her chest and shushed her as she walked her back into her bedroom. 

“Kitty?” Emma peered up to stare over her mother’s shoulder at the man cleaning the floor. “What spilled?”

“Juice, kitten. It’s okay now. Shh… go back to sleep.” She laid her daughter back into her bed and put the covers over her as she removed her mask to smile at Emma. 

“Did that man come back home?” Emma searched her mom’s swollen eyes and trembling lips. “Did kitty show up to save you?” 

“No, baby.” Marinette shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Everything is okay. He was just coming to visit.”

“Visit Ladybug. Not Maman.” Emma searched her gaze and watched her mother sigh and slump onto the bed. 

“Yes. To see Ladybug.” Marinette waited for her daughter to roll over and fall asleep again before she put her mask back on and headed back to Monsieur Bug. 

She walked out to find the room empty. The only thing left behind was a note with her earrings sitting on top of it. Plagg was gone and Tikki sat beside the note with her shoulders slumped in sadness. 

Marinette took off her mask and grabbed the earrings, putting them back into her ears before she read the note. 

**When you’re ready to tell me the truth. The whole truth? You know where to find me. I’ll be waiting, M’Lady.**

**-Kitty**


	23. Day 23: Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Might be triggering because of Adrien's conversation, but I don't know. This is one of my favorite scenes that I have ever written. I will tell you that. XD I love it. cries. And I cried writing it.**

Adrien burst through the front of the bakery and slammed a couple thousand euros down on the front counter as he stared at Sabine with an irritated expression. 

“A- Adrien, what is this?” Sabine flashed her gaze from the money to his eyes and back down again, as she licked her lips.

“Give this to Marinette. I’m done dealing with this bullshit. I’ve had enough.” Adrien searched her shocked expression and watched it soften. 

“Adrien. Sweetheart.” Sabine touched the top of his hand that was resting on the money. “You know she won’t accept it. Even if I handed it to her? She wouldn’t take it.” 

Adrien’s hand trembled as it clenched around the money on the counter and his whole body began to shake. A sob burst past his lips and he suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from crying more. He brought his hand down and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as tears trickled down from his long lashes. 

“Please.” Adrien begged her and his voice came out smaller than he had meant for it to. “ _ Please _ , Sabine.” 

“Honey. I-” Sabine took his money and hand, pulling him around the counter and to the back where they baked everything. She ran her fingers through his hair as he fell apart in front of her. “She- You know she wouldn’t accept it.” 

“She has to. Emma- her? She can’t. This can’t be how it ends. The  _ things… _ that- that ma-  _ person _ \- does to her? How can- why?” Adrien couldn’t even get the words out as he trembled all over. His knees nearly buckled as he became more and more sad and broken. “How can you not save her? She’s your  _ daughter _ .” 

“You can’t- I know it’s hard. It’s hard for us too, sweetheart.” Sabine looked up, trying to not cry. “But- but you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved, dear.” 

“But she needs to be saved. She  _ needs _ someone.” Adrien took her hand and turned it palm up, placing the money in her hand. “Take it. Give it to her or… I don’t know. Use it for the bakery. I’m sure it would help you in some way. Just- the money is yours. I- I don’t want it. I’m sorry. I can’t- that money can’t come home with me. I’m sorry. It’ll hurt more.” He turned to leave the bakery when Sabine stopped him in his tracks with her words.

“Can I ask you something?” Sabine clutched the money to her chest with tears going down her face. 

Adrien turned around to stare at her with swollen red eyes. “What?” 

“Do you love her?” Sabine searched his gaze and watched him scoff and peer down at the ground with tears running down his cheeks. 

He rubbed his fist beneath his running nose and looked her dead in the eyes. “Of course I love her. I’ve  _ ALWAYS _ loved your daughter more than anyone in this world.” 

“Then go get her.” Sabine warmly smiled at him as she walked back up to him, gently touching his cheek. “Bring my babies home to me. Safe and sound. Please.” 

“What makes you think she’ll listen to me?” Adrien searched her gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because.” Sabine smiled for him and grazed her thumb along his cheekbone. “You’re Adrien. The love of my daughter’s life. She’ll listen to you. And only you. I know it. You already know she has Emma and yet here you are… handing me money to try and get her out of her current situation. That speaks wonders about the kind of person you are. The kind of selfless man you are. She will listen to you. Promise. Find her. Here’s her address. I’ll write it down for you. Hang on.” 

“I-” Adrien’s lips parted in shock as he watched Sabine run off to get a pen and paper to write down Marinette’s apartment.

She came back and held it out to him. “When the time is right? Go see her. Tell her everything. Tell her how you feel and what you’ve done. The whole story. All of it. And when… she  _ pushes _ back?” Sabine poked his chest with each of her last words. “Don’t be afraid to push back too. She’s gonna fight. I know her, but you gotta keep trying. I know you’re hard headed and smart. You can reach through to her.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Adrien took the address, even though he already knew it by heart. 

“I do. Tom knows. You’ll bring her home.” Sabine reached up to kiss his cheek and he leaned down to meet her. “She’s lucky to have you.” 

“And if I fail?” Adrien swallowed hard as he readied himself for pain. 

“Then you fail and it’s okay. It’s okay to fail. We all fail at something. You just have to get back up and try again.” Sabine warmly smiled at him. “Change the way you look at a problem and find a new solution.” 

Adrien nodded and sniffed as more tears fell down his cheeks. “Have you seen her?” 

“We have. She comes by from time to time. Mostly at night or super early in the morning. Emma is getting so big now.” Sabine smiled as she thought about Emma coming into the shop and running around. “She loves to help us bake. She’s- she’s a lot like her maman.” 

Adrien softly chuckled as he nodded, peering down at the floor. “Good to hear. I’m glad. There needs to be more Marinettes in the world.” 

Sabine touched his chin, nudging his face back up. “There needs to be more Adriens in the world too.” Her voice came out soft and she winked. “Go get my babies.” 

“Yes, Madame.” Adrien smiled and chewed on his bottom lip as more tears fell. 

“Call me maman.” Sabine let his chin go and watched him turn around to leave the bakery. 

“What was that about?” Tom walked up to Sabine and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Sabine rested her head against his side with a warm smile as she held the euros up for him to see. “He’s gonna save our babies.” 

Tom warmly smiled and kissed the top of his wife’s head. “About time.” 

**I wrote some part around this time to this song, whether it's this part or the last. Either way here's a song from the playlist. (Also lalunaoscura showed me this song and I love it.)**

[ **Runnin by Naughty Boy ft. Beyonce and Arrow Benjamin** ](https://youtu.be/eJSik6ejkr0)


	24. Day 24: Cat In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: LAST AKUMA!!!!!**
> 
> **Also the part where I figure all of you gonna scream YESSSSSSSSSS. XD Enjoy. lol**

Chat Noir sat on Marinette’s balcony, waiting for Ladybug to show up for patrol. She was running late and he became sick to his stomach with worry. Why was she late? Was she hurt again? Was Emma okay? Were they okay? It had been a week since Tikki had grabbed him to save Marinette. His mind scattered to a million places until he heard the familiar light steps of feet hitting pavement.

“Kitty?” Ladybug’s voice was small and sounded like she was stepping on broken glass as she approached him. 

Chat Noir took a deep breath as he balanced on the bars of the half-wall. He swallowed hard and looked up at the stars. “I used to dream of being one of the stars.” 

Ladybug sighed and walked up to stand beside him. She placed her folded arms onto the railing as she looked up at the stars with him. “Didn’t we all.” 

“I mean it. I wanted to end it all and be up there. Free.” Chat softly laughed and shook his head. “Now… now I want to live. I want to provide for someone that deserves everything good in this world. And- and I want her to be happy. The fucking happiest she’s ever been. That’s what I want. I want to fix it. I want to make it right. I- I won’t let her go.” 

“Chaton-” Ladybug understood what he was saying and she didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want this to happen. Not now. He couldn’t do this now. 

“M’Lady. I-” Chat turned to peer at her. “I need to-”

A loud crack rippled through the night sky and lightning ripped through the stars and landed on the balcony between them. 

Ladybug jumped back and swung her yo-yo as she grabbed Chat from behind to protect him with her shield. “Akuma.”

“Yeah.” Chat’s expression was one of someone that was over it all. “Great timing.”

The building crumbled beneath their feet and Chat quickly wrapped his arm around Ladybug’s waist and extended his staff to take her to another building. He wasn’t losing her, not now, not ever. He panted and licked his lips as he heard screaming. Ladybug peered at him as she watched the Akuma head towards her apartment’s location. 

“Chat…” Ladybug warned and he became protective and serious. 

“Yep.” Chat took off as fast as he could, running across the rooftops with Ladybug keeping up beside him. “So, Emma?” 

“Can we NOT talk about this please?” Ladybug glared at him as she dodged a lightning strike.

“You can’t run for long, Bugaboo.” Chat spun around to dodge a lightning strike. “What the hell kind of Akuma is this? Stormy Weather 3.0?” 

“Well lord  _ knows  _ we’ve fought enough Monsieur Pigeons to last us a lifetime!” Ladybug yelled at him and heard him burst out laughing. 

“Roo! Roo!” Chat raised his arms to fly as he leaped between buildings. 

“Not funny!” Ladybug nearly fell and he extended his staff to catch her before she could fall. He raised her up and onto the roof. “Thanks, Kitty.” 

“You know I’ll catch you when you fall. I am a cat after all. My reflexes are on point.” Chat smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Less talking… more fighting.” Ladybug started to run again. She flung out her yo-yo and swung onto her balcony, opening her door and grabbing Emma before her sitter was vaporized into ash by a lighting strike. 

“Shit.” Chat skid to a stop on her balcony and panted as he watched the woman disappear right as Ladybug had grabbed Emma into her arms. 

“Chat.” Ladybug sobbed as she clung to her child. “Emma- she-” 

“I know. Gotta go!” Chat hurried to grab them and Ladybug held onto him as he became determined and used his staff to get them out of the building before it could collapse. “This Akuma isn’t playing around. Clearly Hawk Moth is getting stronger.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Don’t care. Get me to Alya’s.” Ladybug clung to her crying child and tried to calm her down. 

Chat raced across Paris until he landed on Alya’s balcony. He knocked on her door and watched her perk up from her desk to race over, letting them in. 

“What’s wrong?” Alya frantically looked between them and her gaze landed on Emma. “Oh gosh.” 

“Protect her, please.” Ladybug reluctantly handed her Emma; before, she pushed the button in the center of her yo-yo.

Alya didn’t need to know what was in the ornate black box. “Okay.” 

“Thank you.” Ladybug warmly smiled and watched her best friend place the necklace around her neck and take Emma inside. Ladybug grabbed Chat by his tail and yanked him towards the edge of the balcony. “Let’s go!” 

Chat watched her fling her yo-yo out into the Heavens and smiled as he stretched out his neck and back for a moment; before, he extended his staff and took off after her. 

Lightning crashed around them and Ladybug stopped in her tracks when she saw the Akuma. He was covered in what appeared to be black ink with long red claws. His teeth were pointed and blue electrical waves crackled along his arms and body. His hair was black and hung in front of his eyes, shielding them from her. She knew who he was. It wasn’t hard for her to figure out, especially once he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Hi there, bug.” The man sneered as he slowly licked his lips with a long tongue.

Ladybug shivered and lost her balance, causing Chat to catch her before she could fall off the side of a building. He stared at the Akuma for a moment. 

“Thought you could get free by playing this little game of yours for years?” The Akuma’s laughter came out dark and sinister as he walked up to her, flicking a stream of electricity towards her. “How long have I known you? A few years now?” 

“No.” Ladybug buried her face into Chat’s side. Chat stared from Ladybug to the Akuma, as he put two and two together. 

“Go.” Chat’s voice became clipped as raw carnal rage poured through his body. He wrenched his fists around his staff as he widened his stance. “I SAID- GO!” 

“No.” Ladybug stood her ground against him and Chat brought his head closer to her, keeping his eyes on the Akuma that was approaching them. 

“I need you to go. I’ll be alright, but you don’t need to see what I’m about to do to this Akuma.” Chat growled and it was enough to make Ladybug let him go and stand back. She wasn’t going to leave. She couldn’t leave her partner there alone. Not with  _ him. _

Chat swirled his staff and brought it over his shoulders as he walked up to the Akuma with a smirk on his face. “So… What’s your fancy ass name? I mean you all have your own names, right?” He twirled his staff and bashed it into the concrete before he leaned on it.

“Why the hell do you care what I call myself?” The Akuma’s voice came out as a hiss between his clenched teeth.

“BECAUSE!” Chat suddenly spun his staff as he stood up and got into a starting stance. He cracked his neck from side to side as his expression became sinister. “I wanna know who I have the pleasure of killing this fine evening.” 

“You mean purifying if I don’t get your miraculouses for Hawk Moth first. He promised me a very special girl.” The Akuma flung a rope of electricity towards Chat. 

Chat spun out of the way of it, as it hit the wall with a snap. “No. I do mean killing. And this kitty? He doesn’t play nice!” Chat ran at the Akuma and leaped up into the air to crash his staff down on top of him. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” The Akuma rolled out of the way and the end of Chat’s staff cracked the concrete where his body had been. “Shit. This wasn’t part of the deal, Hawk Moth!” A purple butterfly appeared over the Akuma’s eyes for a moment. 

“Were you hoping for-” Chat swung his staff at the Akuma and jabbed it towards him like a rapier. “-someone a little nicer!  _ Sexier _ perhaps? Or… maybe you don’t really give a  _ shit _ about what someone looks like. Maybe your  _ DICK _ is easily pleased. As long as it’s screaming, crying, and begging for mercy you’ll get off on it. ISN’T THAT RIGHT- Monsieur Whatever-the- _ fuck- _ your-sorry-ass’s name is?” 

“This was supposed to be a simple job!” The Akuma half hazardly flung his electricity towards Chat Noir to no avail as the man in front of him backed him against a wall. 

Chat watched the man hold onto the wall with his palms as he stared at him. “Oh… no no no. I’m sorry. You think this is all… I’m gonna do to you?” He jammed the end of his staff between the man’s spread legs, causing him to whimper. Chat smirked and slowly slid it up until he pressed the solid steel pole against the man’s crotch. “You wanna know what I  _ really… _ want to do to you? What I would love… more than anything… to do? Hm?” He tapped the man’s balls and suddenly hit them hard. He removed his staff and swung it to upper cut the guy’s chin, knocking his head back into the brick wall. Chat got really close to the Akuma as the man spit blood. “I would love… to take your fucking sad, measly, cock- rip it off… and jam it down your fucking throat. Then- shove this pretty metal staff up your ass.” 

The man coughed and groaned as Chat slammed the bar of his staff against the man’s windpipe, slowly crushing it as the man choked. “I- I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t hear you… Seems a cat has your tongue in a vice.” Chat glared at the man and gave his throat one last shove with his staff before he pulled back and slammed the metal pole against the man’s stomach. 

The guy gagged and bent over to vomit on the rooftop. Ladybug screamed with each hit as she flinched and looked away from Chat beating the man on the ground, senseless. She panted and licked her lips as she heard the clear sounds of bones breaking against the concrete floor. 

Chat looked down at the guy’s broken nose and watched the blood trickle from the guy’s parted lips. The Akuma was barely hanging on. “No one. NO FUCKING PERSON! Is going to save you.” Chat pulled back his staff with both of his shaking hands, aiming the end at the guy’s chest, when trembling arms wrapped around his waist.

“Enough.” Ladybug’s voice was small as she pressed her cheek against Chat’s muscular back, feeling his breaths coming out as harsh pants against her arms. “Please. Enough.” 

The Akuma groaned and Ladybug clenched her arms around Chat as she felt her kitty flinch to finish what he started. He panted and suddenly screamed out as he threw his staff away from himself. Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo and kept her arms around him until she felt his breathing slow down. 

“This isn’t how we do this. He’s not worth it.” Ladybug handed Chat his staff back and walked up to grab the bracelet that was on the Akuma’s wrist. She ripped it in half and an akuma fluttered up as the man was taken over in purple mist. His bracelet became the one from Adrien and Chat’s mouth fell open. She caught the butterfly and threw the lucky charm into the air that he had somehow missed in his blind rage. Ladybugs fluttered around them and fixed everything. 

She quickly grabbed the guy and took off to drop him off at the hospital, telling them who he was and what he had done to Marinette. What he had done to her. They had nodded as someone ran off to call the authorities. 

Chat walked up behind Ladybug and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Bugaboo.” He kissed her on the cheek and she suddenly turned to hug him. 

“I need to go. I need to get Emma and then get home before the cops show up to ask Marinette questions.” Ladybug became worried and stressed out. 

“Hey.” Chat touched her chin and brought her gaze up to his. “She’s a strong woman. She’s got this.” 

Ladybug nodded at him before she took off across the city to Alya’s. 

Chat looked around himself. He wanted to go visit Marinette to make sure that she was okay, but he didn’t know how. That is until he saw a familiar mascot standing on the corner. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked up to the man in the banana suit. 

**Songs I wrote this to:**

[ **12 Rounds by Bohnes** ](https://youtu.be/1tbSSQqaSmk)

[ **Straight Jacket by Bohnes** ](https://youtu.be/YnLO-SVRGMM)


	25. Day 25: Banana Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Stay Peachy! XD**

Adrien looked at himself in the mirror and groaned as Plagg flew up beside him and tossed a piece of Camembert into his mouth. “So, uh. The banana again, huh?” Plagg smirked and Adrien made a complaining sound.

“I just want a way to be there when they show up to ask her questions.” Adrien adjusted the banana costume. 

“And… dressing up as a giant banana… is your genius idea?” Plagg snorted and zipped into the suit, getting in Adrien’s face. “What are you gonna do? Go in there flexing and saying ‘stay peachy’?” Plagg raised his little arms and flexed like the mascot always did. 

“No, I’m going to pretend to deliver something to Marinette.” Adrien sighed and grabbed a random box along the way to Marinette’s that someone was going to throw away. 

“You’re pulling a Marinette then.” Plagg burst out laughing. “I’m gonna enjoy this shit, kid.” He leaned back with his paws behind his head. 

“Shut up.” Adrien rolled his eyes and took off to Marinette’s apartment. 

It didn’t take him long to get to the apartment building and it took him even less time to take the elevator up to her floor. He cleared his throat, transformed into Chat beneath the banana costume, and knocked on the door. Locks sounded on the door and it opened slightly. She squealed and slammed the door shut. 

“Stay peachy?” Chat’s voice came out weak and he heard her whine. He knew Plagg would never let him live this down. Not after he had done exactly what Plagg had joked about him doing. 

“We don’t want any.” Marinette weakly spoke and heard him sigh. 

“The box is empty, Marinette. I just want to talk.” Chat sighed and flipped the box into the air. “And… I’m not asking to talk. I’m telling you we  _ need _ to talk.” 

Marinette whined as she opened the door for him and let him inside. “Are you going to stay in the banana suit?” 

“Do you want me to?” Chat stared at her swollen red eyes, hoping she’d say no. 

“Lose the suit.” Marinette shook her hands in front of her face as she became flustered. “I mean the banana one. If you’re Chat? Keep it.” 

Chat burst out laughing for a moment as he rested his elbow against the doorway with one ankle crossed over the other, trying to be alluring. “Did you want the cat out of the suit? Where’s Emma?” 

“With my parents. I didn’t want her to- ya know.” Marinette sighed as she walked further into her apartment. “Close the door, please.” 

Chat pushed off the doorway and walked into her apartment, closing it behind himself. “You know… you should clean up before-”

“Don’t you think I know that? What do you think I’ve been doing?” Marinette burst into tears as she flung her arms into the air and Chat stripped off the banana suit. 

“Hey.” Chat walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay. Calm down. I’ll stall them while you throw away the trash. Okay?” 

Marinette nodded and licked her lips as she tried to calm down. “I hate that you saw me like this. That you saw the apartment like this? That I’m like this.” 

“Mari.” Chat ran his hands down the sides of her head to cradle her face in his gloved hands. “You’re gorgeous and strong and- and amazing. I’m proud of you.” 

“You don’t even know what I’ve been through. What  _ we’ve _ been through.” Marinette burst into tears. “You don’t even know what I’ve sacrificed and what I’m currently doing. How hard it is to- to-” A knock sounded on her door and Chat let her go. 

“I know more than you think I do. I need you to take a deep breath, focus, and clean while I talk to the authorities. Got it?” Chat searched her gaze and watched her nod. “We’ll talk after.” 

Marinette nodded and started to clean up the apartment as she sniffed and let more tears fall. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt sick. She couldn’t lose Emma due to how her apartment looked. She couldn’t do that. She had sacrificed too much to keep her safe. 


	26. Day 26: I'm more of a dog person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning: They talk about some of it and Marinette has a moment and then starts the fluffy happiness for chapters... Although you could say this one is happy too. ^_^  
>  I wasn't going to update this tonight because my husband got in a car accident, but he's okay. So, here we are. XD I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Chat stood outside in the hallway with Roger, smiling at him. “Hi, how are you, Roger?” 

“I’m good. We’re just here to have a word with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Roger put his thumbs in his belt loops and stood tall. 

“Good, good. Hey. I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Chat smirked as he led the men away from the door for a moment. 

“What is it, Chat? We don’t got all damn day. There are a million other calls on our list today.” Roger became unamused and Chat nodded. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure you are very busy. I just- I’ve always wondered… Are you a cat person or more of a dog person? Personally, I’ve always loved dogs more.” Chat brought the back of his hand up to his mouth to whisper behind it. “Despite my devilishly handsome appearance.” 

“Right… this seems like it’s not very important right now. We can discuss this later. I really need to do my job and question her. So if you could just step aside, Monsieur Noir.” Roger gently pushed him aside. 

“Wait! I mean…” Chat quickly walked ahead of them and rambled with his hands. “Surely there are more important cases right now to get to before you talk to her. She just got home and is very frazzled. Can’t this wait a little longer?”

“Afraid not. We have an order to how we do things and she is next on the list of duties today. Now, if you’ll step aside.” Roger pushed him aside and when Chat tried to distract him again… the door opened. 

“Hello, Roger.” Marinette had clearly put on make-up and put on a new dress. Chat’s mouth fell open as she appeared more lively and her apartment was immaculate. “How are you?” She flashed a glance at a shocked Chat Noir and nodded to make him stop staring at her like that. She went back to giving Roger a fake smile. 

“I’m good. May we come in?” Roger removed his hat and held it in his hands.

“Of course.” Marinette stepped aside and let them inside. 

Roger walked in and the other officers started to search her apartment for clues. “How about we sit down.” 

Marinette swallowed hard and nodded as she sat down on the couch. She took a deep breath and smiled for him as he pulled out a tablet to log what she was saying. 

“Would you like Chat to leave?” Roger nodded his head towards Chat Noir and Marinette locked her broken gaze with his for a moment. He appeared to be upset and chewed on his bottom lip like she’d agree to kicking him out. 

Marinette brought her attention back to Roger and ran her hands down the skirt of her dress to smooth the fabric out. “No. He can stay.” 

“If you’re sure.” Roger double checked to make sure it was what she wanted. 

“Yes. I’m sure.” Marinette looked Roger in the eyes and felt gloved hands run along her shoulders. She reached up and held onto them for moral support. “I’m ready.” 

“Where did you meet him?” Roger swallowed hard and stared at Marinette with a serious expression. 

Chat’s hands gently caressed her shoulders as she began to talk. “A bar. Well, not a bar bar. It’s this fancy club that is in the higher income area of town. He- he came in. I work there some nights.”

The interview went on for what felt like hours and by the end of it Marinette was thoroughly exhausted and her anxiety was running rampant in her chest. She suddenly became scared that the man would find her and her daughter. Her mind went into negative loops and she began to breathe harder and faster with each breath. Chat saw the authorities out and shut the door, making his way back to Marinette. 

“Hey.” Chat sat down on the couch and took her hands into his, feeling them tremble. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay!” Marinette burst out as tears finally poured from her burning eyes. “It’s not okay. I- what if he finds me? What if he finds Em? What if-” 

“Sh-sh-sh-sh.” Chat gently pulled her against his body and ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to calm her down. “Deep breaths. Nice… deep breaths. It’s okay. I’ll protect you.” 

“You can’t. There is no way to protect us.” Marinette began to let her thoughts go wild again. “He’ll find us. He knows where we are. He’ll track my phone. Chat.” She pushed away and shook her head. “I have to get Emma. I have to go. You have to go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Chat fought against her and she broke down and sobbed hysterically in his arms as she gave up easily. 

“Why aren’t you leaving?” Marinette sobbed and punched his chest with her fists. “I’m hideous and gross and a whore!” 

“Stop. Stop it. You are none of those things. Calm down.” Chat kept his voice calm as he struggled to hold her against him. He pulled her into his lap as she curled up with her knees to her chest. Her tears wouldn’t stop as she screamed and sobbed, rocking back and forth in his arms for hours.

Chat sighed and let her cry it out until she fell asleep. He gently nudged her awake and smiled at her as her eyes fluttered open. “Hey. You need to go get Emma from your mother.” 

“Shit.” Marinette sat up and fell off his lap and onto the floor. “What time is it?” 

“Late.” Chat sighed as his miraculous beeped. “I gotta go feed my kwami. I’ll meet you back here. Unless you don’t want me…” 

“No, no. I do. It’s just that. I um…” Marinette worried her bottom lip and brought her fingers to her lips. “I was gonna stay at the bakery. Do- do you wanna… stay with us? I mean- just to keep us safe that is.” 

“Okay, but I’m taking you there.” Chat smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her across Paris to her parents’ bakery. 

He dropped her off on the side of the building and smiled at her, giving her hand one last squeeze before leaping up onto her balcony to de-transform and feed Plagg.

Marinette stared up at her balcony and saw the familiar neon green flash. She took a deep breath and opened the front door to have Emma run at her. 

“Maman!” Emma screamed and ran at her mother with so much excitement that she tripped on the welcome rug. 

Marinette quickly caught her before she could smack into the tile flooring. She giggled and picked Emma up, cuddling her. “I missed you so  _ so _ much!” 

“Where’s kitty?” Emma pushed away from her mother and searched her gaze. 

“How do you always know when Kitty is around? You’re too smart, you know that?” Marinette poked her daughter on the nose, causing her to giggle. 

“I love kitty!” Emma threw her hands into the air and Marinette sat her down. 

“Chat here?” Tom raised an eyebrow and Marinette blushed. 

“Yeah. He’s uh. He’s gonna stay tonight to make sure we’re safe and sound.” Marinette took a deep breath and walked up to hug her parents. 

“How was the… questioning?” Sabine brushed Marinette’s hair behind her ear. 

“Awful. I don’t want to talk about it. Can I- can I just go lay down? I’m tired.’ Marinette sighed as Emma looked around for Chat Noir. “Baby girl, he’s upstairs.” 

“Up stairs?” Emma’s eyes lit up with glee and she giggled as she went to run up there. 

“Wait!” Marinette grabbed the back of Emma’s dress and picked her up. “Wait until I go with you, okay?” 

“Okay.” Emma giggled and bounced with excitement. 

“I’ll go make tea.” Sabine warmly smiled and took Marinette and Emma upstairs to the apartment. “Your room is all set-up.” 

“Thank you, maman.” Marinette sighed and warmly smiled as she followed her up the long staircase. 

Sabine opened the door for them and they walked inside. Marinette set Emma down and smiled at her mother. “How about you help Grandma with tea, hm? I’ll bring you up when he’s ready. His kwami gets hungry too.” 

“Just like some other little girl I know…” Sabine bent down to tickle Emma, causing her to giggle. 

“Exactly.” Marinette parted her lips and gasped with a shocked expression; before, she ruffled Emma’s golden hair and walked up the staircase to her old bedroom.


	27. Day 27: Just Because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am somewhat holding it together. HAHA Anyway, I wasn't going to update today again but here you go. XD I'm sitting on my pc anyway. I uh didn't add that my husband could have died in the crash. He is fine and the other driver is fine, but it's taken a lot out of me emotional and mental wise. XD He got really lucky. It was a T-bone accident where the guy ran a obvious red and my husband was going straight through a green. Both were going full speed straight at 45 MPH. My husband's front of his car met the guy's driver side door. Both got away alive. So, I've been making sure he's okay. Which he's good today. Anyway, wake up call to say the least. haha But I've been a mess. XD Anyway, everything from now on is happy pretty much in this. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy during this crazy time! :)**

Marinette walked up the stairs and pushed up on her trapdoor to climb up into her bedroom. It had been awhile since she had personally been there as herself. Not as Ladybug, but as Marinette. Not that she wasn’t herself when she was in the suit because she was. She took a deep breath and gasped when she saw Chat standing near her desk, running his hand along her old framed photo of himself as a teenager. A bouquet of gorgeous pink roses sat in his other hand and a stuffed black cat sat on her desk that hadn’t been there before. 

“Chat… What are those for?” Marinette broke the silence and watched his back bristle at her words. 

“I- uh…” Chat turned to face her and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his lips. “Just because.” 

“Mm-hm… Just because…” Marinette smirked and walked up to him to take the roses from his outstretched hand. She ran her fingers along the stuffed cat’s ears as she peered down at it. “I’m sure you have a million questions right now.” 

“Well, currently, I’m more concerned about you and Emma’s well being. Not what questions are surging through my head; which yes.” Chat leaned on the desk with his palm as he leaned towards her. “I do have a million. But right now? I don’t want to talk about it. Not until Emma is asleep.” 

“Probably best.” Marinette sighed and picked up the black cat, wiggling it back and forth in the air. “She’ll love this. She’s actually been looking for you since I walked in the door. She seems to always know when you are around.” 

“She’s a smart girl. Like her mother.” Chat laughed as he walked across the room to sit on her chaise lounge. “I can sleep here and you two can take the bed.” 

“She’s smart like her father too.” Marinette peered at the floor and chewed on her bottom lip. “I- I’m gonna go put these in water and bring Emma up here. She is really excited to see you. She might kill me if I don't let her see you sooner rather than later.” 

Chat chuckled and nodded as he watched Marinette leave towards the door. She stopped and warmly smiled at him. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“Pfft. It’s no big deal. Also, stop talking like you’re not gonna walk back up here in literally like two minutes.” Chat rolled his eyes and Marinette giggled. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” Marinette left the room and headed back down the stairs. 

“Pretty!” Emma came running up to her mother, gazing at the flowers with stars in her eyes. 

“Those are gorgeous. Are they from Chat?” Sabine warmly smiled and Marinette nodded, as she reached up to grab a vase from a cabinet. 

“They are.” Marinette smiled as she filled the sink with water and began to trim the ends. She placed water and the plant food into the vase before she stuck the roses into it. “Alright, Em. Chat wants to see you.” 

Emma screamed and took off up the stairs as Marinette nearly tripped around her with the vase of roses. She gasped and shook her head as her mother covered her mouth to giggle at them. 

Marinette opened the bedroom door for them and helped Emma up into her old bedroom. All Marinette heard was squealing and a soft chuckle as she set her flowers down to climb up the rest of the way. 

Chat helped her up with Emma in his arms. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Marinette blushed as she closed her door and watched Emma get put down to run towards her with the stuffed cat. 

“Look! Kitty!” Emma held her black cat out towards her mother and Marinette warmly smiled. 

“He’s precious, kitten.” Marinette gave the stuffed cat a kiss and Emma pulled it back to cuddle it; while, she swayed back and forth. “How about we read a story… and get you ready for bed?”

“We’re not going home tonight?” Emma’s shoulders sank as she became sad. 

“No, baby. We’re gonna stay with grandma and papa tonight.” Marinette smiled for her daughter and watched her get excited. “You love being with them.” 

“I’m so happy! Kitty stay?” Emma looked over at the man clad in black leather with hopeful eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere, love bug.” Chat warmly smiled at Emma and crouched down in front of her. “I’m not going anywhere for a long,  _ long _ , time.” He peered up at Marinette and watched her cross her arms and worry her bottom lip. 

“YAY!” Emma suddenly threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

“How about you pick a stor-” Chat gently spoke to Emma until she interrupted him.

Emma shook her head at him and pulled away to look up into his familiar emerald eyes, still trying to decipher something. “I want  _ the _ story.”

“What story, kitten?” Chat searched her gaze and held her by her hips as she became shy. 

Emma swayed back and forth in his hands as she peered down with her hands clasped in front of her. “The daddy story. With the stars.” 

Chat sighed and nodded as he picked her up and passed her to Marinette. “I’ll tell you what. You let your mother get you ready for bed? And I’ll tell you the story of your daddy again.” He locked his gaze with Marinette and watched how tears brimmed the surface of her bluebell eyes. 

She nodded and shook her head to put on a brave smile. “Come on, Em. Let’s get ready for bed.” 

Chat sighed and leaned against the desk, running a hand through his hair as Marinette left to get Emma ready for bed. He didn’t know what to feel and a part of him didn’t want to tell Emma that story again. He wanted to tell her the real story, but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t even know for sure if she was his. If four years ago… Chat shook his head and walked over to the chaise lounge to sit down and wait. 

It didn’t take long for Emma to come back, running at him with open arms. Chat gasped as she knocked into him and he laughed as he picked her up and set her on his thigh. 

“Should we take the princess to her bed?” Chat stood up and Marinette stopped him. 

“Actually… Princess can sleep on the royal chaise tonight.” Marinette searched his shocked expression and watched his mouth fall open. 

Chat closed his mouth and cleared his throat as he laid Emma down on the chaise lounge. “Well, whatever the Queen says.” He smirked and poked Emma on the tip of her nose. “Does the princess have a blanket?” 

“She does.” Marinette walked over to grab her daughter’s favorite blanket and her Chat Noir doll. “And her favorite toy.” 

“Of course. Can’t go to bed without your faithful prince.” Chat smiled and took the items from Marinette. He tucked Emma in and handed her the doll. “Snug as a bug.” 

Emma giggled and Chat sighed as he thought about what story he wanted to tell her. “Story?” 

“Right. Let’s see…” Chat tried to remember what he had told her. It had been awhile ago and he couldn’t fully remember it all. 

It had taken him a while to think of the story and tell her it. There were some parts that were probably different. He couldn’t just magically remember all of the details from before, but it was enough. He smiled and brushed Emma’s golden hair from her eyes as she slept. She was beautiful and a huge part of him hoped that she was his. 

Marinette stared at him from across the room with her thumbnail between her teeth. She was nervous and he could tell just by her body language. He slowly stood up to talk to Marinette when he heard whimpering behind him.


	28. Day 28: Purrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for all of the sweet messages... They've made my heart warmer and I appreciate them all. Seriously. Thank you!**

Marinette rushed over to Emma, who was crying in her sleep. She sat beside her daughter and tried to calm her as she woke up and sobbed. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Marinette rocked her daughter in her lap, but Emma only cried harder. 

“I miss Daddy.” Emma burst into tears and sobbed against her mother. “Why did he go?”

“Kitten. He had important things to do.” Marinette focused on trying to go through the motions she always went through with her when she got like this. 

“But why?” Emma burst into more tears and began to get so worked up, she was gasping for air. 

“Here. Give her to me.” Chat reached his hands out and wiggled his fingers in a ‘hand her over’ gesture. 

Marinette went to protest as she fought her screaming daughter that was heartbroken. 

“Mari. Let me help you.” Chat sighed as he sat down on the chaise lounge and took Emma from her grasp. 

Suddenly, the tears that Marinette had been holding in fell down her soft flushed cheeks as she watched the man lean back against her chaise. He put Emma against his chest and ran his fingers through her golden hair as he shushed her. Emma continued to sob hysterically and repeat, ‘daddy’, over and over again as she choked and coughed through her tears. 

“It’s okay, baby girl.” Chat softly spoke and suddenly he began to gently purr. 

Emma gasped and brought her thumb to her mouth as she coughed a few more sobs out, calming down. Chat continued to run his hands through her hair and purr as Marinette’s mouth fell open. 

Chat focused on Emma as he began to hum and purr for her. Emma sniffed and shivered again as Chat held her. “Go to sleep. It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ll protect you. Always.” 

Emma nodded and snuggled her face against his chest and Marinette covered her mouth with her elbow resting on her thigh in shock at what she was seeing. 

Chat slowly peered up at Marinette, continuing to purr, as he held Emma. “Are you ready to talk? Or are we still gonna run around in circles?”

Marinette swallowed hard and shook her head without saying a word. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn’t get anything to come out. She took a deep breath and stared at him with tears falling down her cheeks. She was scared and worried and happy. Her emotions were all over the place as Chat tucked Emma back in, on the chaise lounge, with her blanket. 

Chat stood up and held his hand out to her. “It’s time for me to help the clumsy girl that was too shy to talk to me over ten years ago.” 

Marinette sobbed as she gave up and took his hand, standing up. She let him lead her up the staircase to her old bed. She hadn’t been up there in ages, and it took her back to when she used to sit on her pink bedspread with Chat Noir. 

He searched her gaze as he watched her sit down and bring her massive cat pillow around her body to pick at it with her fingertips. Chat sighed and sat down in front of her, staring at the old photos of all of their friends and himself. 

“There’s no denying this. You know who I am. Let’s just get that shit out of the way now.” Chat rolled his eyes and suddenly dropped transformation, causing Marinette to gasp and shove the cat pillow over her face to hide. 


	29. Day 29: Spill the Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut. I don't think I need to warn that, but LOL There it be. Also they talk. lol**

Adrien grabbed the pillow from her hands and sighed as he saw that her eyes were clenched tight. “You know I’ll just keep talking, princess. Whether you choose to look at me or not.” 

“I kow- know.” Marinette spoke in a small voice as her heart raced. She waved her hands towards her face as she tried to calm herself down. 

Her heart was racing, her cheeks were flushed, and her panties were wetter than she thought was possible just thinking about who was sitting on her bed. She trembled all over as she tried to not flip out. 

She cleared her throat and took a shaky breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She clamped her hands over her mouth as she gasped. Her gaze slowly ran from his designer jeans, to his fitted maroon sweater, to the silver watch on his left wrist and the silver ring on his right hand. She slowly peered up to notice how his adam’s apple moved with a harsh swallow, how his jawline was chiseled, how his lips were full and soft looking, and how his eyes…. She could get lost in his soft emerald hued eyes for hours. The corners crinkled as he softly smiled at her with a sigh. She peered up at his messy blonde hair that wasn’t as perfect as it used to be. 

“Hi.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and took her hands in his, bringing them to his soft lips to kiss her knuckles lovingly. 

“H-hi. He- hello.” Marinette burst out in a fit of giggles as she wanted to hide again.

Adrien chuckled and shook his head as he put her hands in his lap. “How are you?” 

“I- I’ve been better. Won’t lie. But I healed fast, so that’s good.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and searched his warm gaze as he stared at her with a smile that could kill. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and Adrien smirked at her like Chat always did, as he raised his hand to cradle her chin with his fingertips and thumb. He ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip and slowly pulled down, causing her to release it. Her gaze stayed locked on his as her lips parted.

“I’ve been better too.” Adrien softly smiled as he swiped his thumb along her swollen bottom lip. “But… I’m glad I finally found you and that you healed fast.” 

Marinette let another tear fall down her cheek as she peered down. Adrien slid his hand along the side of her cheek and brushed her tear away with his thumb. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’m going to talk first. Okay?” Adrien brought her gaze back up to his as he skirted his hand back down to grip her chin. “Then you can.”

“Sounds amazing.” Marinette sighed as she peered back into his broken gaze. 

“Alright.” Adrien took a deep breath and let her chin go to grab her hands again. “When we were fourteen? I was an idiot.” Adrien peered down at her hands and shook his head as he softly laughed. “A real idiot.” He peered back up at her and locked his warm gaze with Marinette’s. “I uh… You were my best friend and I was scared that if I gave in to my feelings for you? I’d lose that forever if it didn’t work out. I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to handle it. My heart couldn’t handle losing you because- because you were and are… the light of my life, Mari.” He shook her hands as he heard a quiet sob pass from her lips. 

“Sorry.” Marinette whispered an apology for making a sound as her heart ached in her chest.

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay to be sad. I-” Adrien sighed as he let one hand go to rub the back of his neck. “Senior year, my father set up that date with that girl. I didn’t like her and didn’t want to even be with her, but my father had other plans. Publicity stunt and what not. I- I didn’t know how badly it hurt you. I didn’t think about what that could have done to anyone around me because I was doing it to please my father.” Adrien let go of his neck to grab her hand again. “After we graduated… I broke up with her. I put my foot down with my father and I began searching for you. No one would tell me where you were. I’d-” Adrien chuckled and stared up at her skylight before he locked his gaze with her’s again as tears fell down his cheeks. “I’d go to _every_ place I remembered or… thought you would frequent. _Every_ place. Hell, Andre knows my order by heart now by the time I walk in, usually. Like clockwork.” He laughed harder as Marinette took her hands from his to wipe away his tears with her own streaming down her face. 

“I know.” Marinette sighed as she softly choked out a giggle. “Alya would tell me all the time. She’d send photos and videos of you.” 

Adrien’s eyes went wide as he stared at her with a shocked expression. “You knew?”

“Mm-hm. I wouldn’t look at them that often. It hurt too much to.” Marinette blushed and looked down at her giant cat pillow as she played with it in her hands. 

“Sneaky journalist.” Adrien shook his head and chuckled. 

“Always has been, Adrien.” Marinette softly giggled and bit her bottom lip as she peered up at him again. 

“True. _Ladyblog_ and all that.” Adrien laughed harder and sighed as he got lost in her gorgeous blue eyes again. “Anyway. I uh- got older. I kept searching for you. Searching for something. Then an akuma attack happened four years ago.”

“Adrien. About that.” Marinette interrupted him as panic hit her and he placed a finger over her lips. 

“Wait. I’m not done yet.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and watched her relax again as he took his finger from her soft lips. “I would never forget that night. You were absolutely stunning, but not as beautiful as you are outside the suit. I couldn’t figure out why you were so angry recently. Why you would sit outside my apartment, watching? Why you would keep bringing up how old we are? I was like, why is this so important? Age is just a number.” 

“Adrien.” Marinette tried to interrupt him again, but he continued to talk. 

“When I- when I found out what was happening. That you were hurt and what you had done the one night you collapsed in my arms? I was scared and confused. I didn’t understand what you were doing. I do now. God, do I understand now. But- but I’m still upset that you didn’t just go home and live here. That you didn’t run away from such a-” Adrien sighed and he held up his hand, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. The point is… When I was told about everything from Alya… four years ago stuck in my mind and-”

“Emma is yours.” Marinette burst out and shoved her hands over her face to brace herself for the pain of him walking out the door and leaving them alone. 

“What?” Adrien lost his train of thought as her words slowly sank in and his heart began to race faster in his chest.

Marinette slowly let her hands slide down from her eyes as she slowly gazed up at him again. “You are… the prince and king in- in the story.”

“She’s mine? For sure for sure?” Adrien swallowed hard as he ran his hand through his soft hair and gripped it in his fist. 

“For sure for sure, Adrien. Emma is all yours. One hundred percent, you.” Marinette searched his gaze and watched a huge smile appear on his lips. “Emma is your baby. You're the daddy that had to go do great things for the world.”

Adrien let more tears fall, but this time it wasn’t because he was sad. “Emma is my baby.” 

Marinette burst into sobs as she softly laughed at his reaction. “Yes… you dork. Can we get past that now?” 

“No, nope. I don’t think I can.” Adrien picked on her and suddenly yanked her into his arms, falling back and nearly hitting his head on one of the side bars. 

“You’re gonna knock yourself out. We’re not fourteen anymore, kitty.” Marinette ran her hands through his hair as she peered down at him with her legs on either side of his hips. 

“You really…” Adrien reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. “Need to stop saying that.”

“And… why’s that?” Marinette folded her arms on his chest and played with his sweater. 

“Because. You make me feel like I’m fourteen again.” Adrien winked at her and she rolled her eyes as she flung her face into his chest and muffled her giggles. 

“You’re such… a dork. Oh my God.” Marinette died laughing as she clung to him. She sighed and sat up, dragging her fingertips along his chest. “Alright, my turn.” 

Adrien sighed and gently ran his fingertips up and down her thighs as he stared at her. The moonlight from her skylight shined down on her and only illuminated her beauty. 

“You hurt me. A lot. Growing up. Seeing you with other girls and- and then when you were with that last girl… the last year of lycee… I- I couldn’t handle it. I chose another school and I got out of Paris for a bit. I’d come back into the city to be Ladybug and to see Alya and Nino. And my parents. I couldn’t abandon my duties being Ladybug. As you know.” She softly laughed as she pulled fuzzies from his sweater.

“I know.” Adrien warmly smiled as he played with the hem of her dress. “I wanted to give up being Chat a few times, myself.” 

“What?” Marinette got stuck on his words and watched him sigh. 

“Sometimes, I didn’t feel like I was so amazing beside you.” Adrien gave her a sheepish smile. 

“That’s not even possible. You’re just as important, if not more than Ladybug.” Marinette ran her fingers up his chest and along his neck, as she laid down against his body, to cuddle with him. 

“Whatever you say, Bugaboo.” Adrien softly chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“You know you’re important. Don’t give me that. Without Chat protecting Ladybug? Ladybug wouldn’t last two minutes out there.” Marinette slowly propped herself up to look into his loving gaze. “I’m sorry that I hid from you. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Emma four years ago.” 

“Hey.” Adrien touched her chin again and grazed her bottom lip with his thumb as his heartbeat echoed in his ears. “It’s okay. I get her for the rest of her life, now. That is…” Adrien peered away from her. “If you’ll have me.” 

Marinette touched his cheek and brought his gaze back to hers. “I’ve loved you for so damn long, Adrien. Longer than any other boy or man. Longer than anyone in my life that is not my family… I have always, _always_ , dreamed of you. You are more than just my long time crush. You are the love of my life. My light in the darkness. The one that broke my heart. My partner in crime. And-” She leaned closer with each word as her eyes followed his while, his gaze flickered between her lips and eyes with parted lips. “And- my _best_ friend.” Tears fell from her eyes as she watched a warm smile appear on his lips. 

“You’re the love of my life and I should never have let that chance go. Not then, not now, not ever.” Adrien leaned up to brush his lips against hers and she sighed as she suddenly reached up with both of her hands to cradle his face. 

His soft lips fluttered against hers in a series of soft kisses that only made her breathing hitch and her heart explode. Adrien tilted his head and slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Marinette softly moaned and ran her tongue along his, as she began to slowly roll her hips, feeling him harden beneath her. Adrien quietly moaned as she swiped her tongue along his, while their lips brushed against one another. He gently rolled her beneath him and settled his weight onto his elbows, as he deepened the kiss. He drank from her lips like she was his whole universe because she was. 

Marinette gasped as she clung to his sweater with her fingertips. She held him between her legs like he was going to disappear, as they grinded against one another. It was like they couldn’t get close enough and she sank her fingers into his soft hair, as he trailed kisses down her soft neck. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest, as he trailed kisses down her shoulder. He slid his right hand up her thigh, causing the skirt of her dress to pool around her hips more.

She touched his jawline and guided him back up to her lips. Marinette brushed her lips against his, as he took his hand from her hip to sink it into her soft hair again while he focused back on drinking from her swollen lips. Adrien softly moaned and ran his tongue along hers, as she continued to kiss him. 

Marinette poured her heart into each delicious kiss, because she was determined to showcase years of pent up emotion for him. Adrien sighed and rolled her onto her side as he grazed her fingertips along her side, never letting his lips leave hers. He didn’t want to stop kissing her. He couldn’t stop kissing her. Couldn’t resist her even if he wanted to. Every fiber in his being and soul wanted her, needed her. Craved her. 

She panted and her kissing became more urgent as she gripped at anything she could. Her hands ran from his chest, to his biceps, to his forearms, to his hips as she pulled him closer to herself. “Adrien…”

“Marinette…” Adrien sighed against her lips and rolled her onto her back again, nearly hitting the side bars on her old bed. 

“God, we’re too old for this tiny thing.” She softly giggled, ran her hands back up to his soft hair, and sank her fingers into it as she went back to kissing him. 

Adrien softly chuckled against her lips as he curled his arms around her and held her tighter beneath him, feeling her grind against his thigh that was between her own. 

“Shit.” He whispered against her kiss, as he groaned when she grazed her thigh against his arousal. 

Marinette softly smiled against his lips as she yanked him down to kiss her again. “Don’t stop kissing me. Never stop kissing me. I don’t want it to stop.” 

“I’ll never stop.” Adrien softly whispered against her lips as he softly moaned into her mouth, kissing her hard. 

Marinette gasped as he got between her thighs and ran his hand up her thigh to wrap her legs around his waist. He rocked his hips, as he ran his tongue along hers in a heated kiss. She slipped her hands down his chest, gripping at his muscular pecs through his sweater. Adrien softly groaned against her lips as her hands ran down his abs and played with the hem of his sweater. 

Adrien broke the kiss as he reached over her shoulder to yank it up and over his head, slamming it down beside her head. Marinette gasped and ran her hands along the sides of his neck as she got lost in his eyes. Her hips were still grinding against his, as they sought out satisfaction. He smirked and ran his hand through his hair, holding himself up with one hand. His muscles flexed and her lashes lowered as she bit her bottom lip, tracing the line between his pecs with her index finger. She brought her other hand up to graze his muscular pecs with her fingers splayed out. He was solid, and built, and sexy. He was even more amazing than she had ever remembered him to be. She moaned as he crushed his mouth back over her needy one; while her fingertips ran down his abs, tracing them along the way to the belt, that was wrapped around his hips. She needed him. All of him. Her heart was racing in her ears and aching. Her need for him only grew with each lick and brush of his lips. With each thrust of his hips, as she felt all of him through his tight jeans. She broke the kiss and gasped as she pried the silver buckle from the belt, yanking the tail loose from the rectangular steel hardware. Adrien smirked and ran his hand up her side to caress one of her breasts, through the soft material of her dress. Her fingers went to work, clumsily, undoing the button on his jeans. 

He kissed down her neck and wrapped his mouth around her peaked nipple through the thin fabric. She gasped and arched her back, letting go of the sides of the button panel on his jeans. She shuddered in a breath, and he softly chuckled and shushed her as he kissed over to do the same to the other one. 

She gasped and let out a soft whimper; before, she reached over and grabbed his sweater to moan into it as he nibbled on her peaked nipple. Adrien slowly kissed down her stomach as he slowly raised the skirt of her dress up. He sat back on his heels and picked up her left leg to kiss along her ankle, as she watched him with his sweater pressed against her lips, biting it to keep quiet.

Her breathing came out in short pants as he slowly placed open mouthed kisses along her calf, behind her knee, and up her inner thigh. She arched her back as he grazed his index finger along her folds, feeling how wet her lace panties were. She panted and bit back another moan as he slowly circled her swollen clit, teasing her. He let his finger slowly slide down her folds and to the bed as he placed chaste kisses across her pelvis; before, he picked up her other leg and kissed along her inner thigh. 

She whimpered as he slowly showed her how much he loved her. How much he truly cared about her. How much his heart sang for her. Marinette clung to his sweater, as his soft lips parted against her inner thigh and his warm tongue dipped along the surface, as he slowly… licked up to her panties. Adrien slowly looked up at her as he slid his hands beneath her thighs, gripping her hips gently in his slender hands. He pressed an open mouthed kiss over her sex and she burst out in a shuddering moan, using the sweater that she was holding onto for dear life to muffle it. His cologne intoxicated her senses and it was like she was surrounded by him.

Adrien kissed a trail down her folds as he pressed his fingertips into her hips, teasing her with each slow kiss. Marinette lost her ability to breathe as she trembled in his hands. Adrien softly chuckled and trailed his kisses back to her inner thigh and whispered against her skin, “Breathe, M’Lady.”

Marinette let the breath she was holding in out as she panted to try and catch her breath, while he gently caressed her hips with his soft hands. 

Adrien gave her a moment to calm down as he softly kissed along her skin. He ran his nails up and down along her hip bones to try and calm her down, as her heady scent only intensified from him. 

“You okay?” He pressed another soft kiss to her inner thigh and watched her nod. 

He smirked and kissed back up to her wet sex as he slowly ran the tip of his tongue along the lace, teasing her sensitive clit through the material. Marinette’s thighs trembled as she pressed her hips closer against his mouth, while she moaned into his sweater. Adrien flicked his tongue faster against her, as he felt her swell through the material. He couldn’t handle it any more and he brought his hands down to hook his fingers into the sides of her panties. Adrien sat back as he gently tugged them down her hips. Marinette raised her legs to help him as he slowly pulled them down her thighs, along her calves, and off from her ankles. 

Adrien set her panties beside her on the bed and sank down onto the bed again, wrapping his arms around her thighs as he settled in between them. Marinette gasped as he ran his tongue slowly up from her entrance. He circled her tight entrance with his tongue before, he licked up along her folds to her swollen clit. He circled it with his tongue and flicked the hardened bud fast with the warm tip of his tongue. Marinette bucked her hips into the air, moaning into his sweater, as he made her thoughts go blank with his tongue. 

Adrien wrapped his lips around her clit and pressed an open mouthed kiss to it, over and over again. She panted and brought a hand to his hair, as she gathered his soft hair into her fist. He flicked his tongue along her swollen clit before, he wrapped his lips around it to gently suck. 

Marinette bucked her hips faster against his mouth, as her knuckles turned white from grasping his sweater so tightly in her fist. Her moans grew louder as her toes curled into the mattress and her body trembled all over. She was close, so close, and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest in any moment. She had never felt so much bliss. So much love. So much- her mind stopped thinking again as she was brought to the very precipice of ecstasy. 

Adrien gently brought his right hand between her thighs and softly stroked along her outer lips, as he worked her clit with his tongue and lips. She panted and whimpered as he teased her sensitive lips with his fingers, bringing them together and running them down her slit beneath his mouth, until she was pressing her hips down more against his fingertips. 

“Please.” Marinette begged into his sweater as she tried to make his fingers slip inside of her wet, tight, entrance. “Adrien… _please_.” 

“I got you, princess.” Adrien turned his head to press a kiss to her inner thigh, before licking up along her slit to wrap his lips around her throbbing clit again.

Adrien gently circled her entrance a bit more with his fingers, coating them in her arousal and spreading them, as he ran them back up to stroke along her outer lips again. Marinette whimpered and whined into his sweater as he teased her. He ran his fingers back down, bringing them back together as he gently pressed against her tight entrance with them. She slipped her hand from his hair, grasping his hand to press his fingers deep within her throbbing sex. She arched her back and cried out into his sweater, as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her. His tongue and lips working on her sensitive clit, as he slowly moved his fingers faster within her tight entrance. 

Marinette panted as her breathing hitched and caught in her throat, arching her back further off the bed. Adrien sped up his fingers once he knew she was ready. His tongue lapped at her swollen clit faster and right as he felt her whole body tense up and her grasp tighten within his hair, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. He did short fast strokes along the swollen bundle of nerves within her clenching walls, while he worked her with his mouth. She burst out in a loud moan, into his sweater, as she shuddered and came hard around his fingers and mouth. She panted and loosened her grip on his hair as he slowly brought her back down from her high. Her hips, riding out her orgasm as she licked her lips and relaxed against the mattress.

Adrien placed one last kiss on her sensitive clit as he removed his fingers, causing her hips to twitch in time with her breathing. She grabbed his biceps and tugged him back up her body. Marientte ran her hands up his neck and sank her fingers into his damp hair, as he panted against her lips. She licked her lips and closed her eyes; before, she slowly opened them again to peer into his heavily lidded ones. His cock flexed and pressed against his tight jeans, and he just wanted them out of the way. 

She slipped her hands down his chest and along his abs as she ran her hand along his arousal, causing a soft growl to come from his chest. He quickly gathered her into his arms again and covered her lips with his swollen ones, causing her to taste her own arousal on them. Marinette softly moaned and unzipped his jeans as fast as her fingers would let her. She quickly shoved his jeans down, taking his tight boxers down with them. Her hands ran down his lower back and gripped his muscular ass in her hands. She splayed out her fingers to grab as much of it as she could, feeling his muscles move beneath his skin, as he thrusted his dripping cock against her wet folds. She gasped against his kiss as he brushed the length of himself against her, moaning into her neck as he kissed it. 

She panted and Adrien sat back to grab the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head. He peered down at her as the moonlight cascaded over her creamy skin. Her rose hued nipples peaked from behind the white lace of her bra. He whined, as he dipped his head down to capture one in his mouth through the material. He just wanted it off so he could taste her skin. So he could feel the hard bud against his warm tongue. Feel her clutch his hips and- Adrien’s mind went blank as he ran his hand along her side, causing her to arch her back enough for him to unclasp the back of her bra with his thumb and fingers. The bra sprang loose and he ripped it from her body, gathering her back into his arms to lavish her breasts with his lips and tongue. He couldn’t get enough of her. Couldn’t stop himself from tasting all of her. From soaking himself in her beauty and splendor. From claiming every inch of her as his own. She was his and no one else’s. Always, only his. 

Adrien groaned as she dragged her nails along his muscular behind and pulled his arousal harder against her sex, seeking satisfaction. He held himself up with one hand and grabbed one of her hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss it as he raised his hips. Adrien kept his smoldering gaze locked on hers as he lined himself up, while she helped by shifting her own hips. He interlaced his fingers with hers and placed her hand beside her head, as he slowly sank into her wet sex with a groan. Marinette gasped and slapped his back with her palm as she moaned into his shoulder. Her soft lips grazed his damp skin as she felt his back muscles move beneath her fingertips; while, his other hand clenched around hers like she was going to disappear.

She ran her hand back down to his rounded behind and gripped it in her hand, as she felt how his muscles moved with each slow thrust. How he tilted a certain way to graze her bundle of nerves with the tip of his cock. She gasped and bit down harder onto his shoulder as he panted and quietly moaned into her ear with each meticulous movement. She let his hand go to cling to his back as she embraced him and held him with her legs around his hips. She dug her heels into his rounded behind as he ran his fingers through her hair and brushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. 

It only intensified their bond when his warm tongue ran along hers and she got lost in his soft kisses and long drawn out thrusts. Got lost in his soft moans as he quieted hers with his mouth. Her fingers trembled as she clung to his skin, running her fingers up his back, as she broke the kiss to moan loud when he sped up his thrusts randomly. He shushed her and quickly covered her mouth again to silence her soft whimpers and moans. 

He ran his hand up her stomach to caress one of her breasts, pinching her nipple. Marinette panted and kissed him deeper as her clit throbbed from his fingertips gently tugging on her peaked bud. She arched her back as he used his other hand to work on her other breast; while, he pumped into her slowly again. Each stroke of his cock slowly drawing out only to slam back in with a hard thrust that had her spiraling over the edge and seeing stars. 

“I’m gonna cum, okay?” Adrien kissed her ear and whispered into it with a husky voice that made her shiver as she nodded. 

“Okay.” Marinette whispered as she felt her walls clench around his swelling cock. Her breathing came out in gasps as she started to tense up again. 

Adrien panted and clung to her, as he sped up his hips to bring himself closer to the edge. Her soft moans and panting echoed in his ears, as he bit down on her shoulder to quiet his groan while his cock flexed within her. 

“Ready?” Adrien whispered against her ear again, as he nibbled on it and tugged gently. 

She panted and licked her lips as he pulled back to peer into her sultry gaze. Marinette nodded and tried to catch her breath as she reached out to caress his cheek. Adrien turned his head to press a gentle kiss to her palm before, he turned to peer down and focus on pumping in and out of her wet entrance as it swelled around his cock. 

She watched his brows furrow as sweat dripped down onto her, and she had never seen him look so sexy than when he slowly peered at her with parted swollen lips and flushed cheeks. His hair was messy and damp from their love making and her fingers. 

He locked his gaze with hers as he trembled and his breath caught. His thighs spread further apart as he clutched the bedspread in his fists; while, his knuckles turned white from the pressure. He licked his lips and groaned, as he felt his balls tuck up against his body. He felt like he couldn’t get close enough and he pumped faster, causing Marinette to part her lips and slam her hands down onto his muscular behind to pull his pelvis flush against her own. She watched as he slowly opened his emerald hued eyes again to peer into hers, while he watched her fall over the edge beneath him for the third time. 

He panted and sank into her with his arms enveloping her body as he moaned into her shoulder, filling her with each stream as his cock flexed within her tight entrance. He lost control of his hips, as he continued to thrust into her long after he was done. Adrien didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to pull away from her as she clung to him and he to her. 

Marinette ran her hands back up to sink them into his damp hair as she captured his lips again, keeping his cock inside of her longer. Adrien sighed and moaned relaxing into her kiss, rolling them onto their side as he brought her thigh over his hips to keep himself tucked inside of her. 

“Don’t leave. Ever. Again.” Marinette panted as she ran her fingertips along his arm, tracing the lines of his muscles. 

“I don’t plan on it, if you don’t.” Adrien captured her lips again, gripping her rounded behind and tugging her against his hips more. 

Marinette broke the kiss and pushed him away by his chest. “We should… uh…”

“Get dressed before Em gets up?” Adrien softly chuckled as he groaned and pulled out of her. 

“Exactly.” Marinette giggled and watched him pull his boxers and jeans back up. He tugged his zipper up and buttoned them with one hand. 

Marinette watched him sit back on his heels and grab his sweater to slip it over his head and down his body. He fastened his buckle back in place as she slipped her bra, dress, and panties back on. 

Adrien laid back down beside her and ran his fingers along her cheek to brush her messy damp hair behind her ear. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” 

Marinette touched his hand and turned her head to kiss his palm. “Not as gorgeous as you are. You’ve aged well, Agreste.” 

Adrien softly chuckled and leaned in to capture her lips again. “Not as well as you, M’Lady.” 

“I beg to differ.” Marinette kissed him again and he softly sighed as he relaxed onto his elbow. 

“I want to take you and Emma to the beach tomorrow.” Adrien softly sighed as he searched her gaze. 

“What?” Marinette quietly giggled at his words. 

“You guys need to relax. I want to take you there and then tell Emma that her hero isn’t just the hero of Paris… but also is her Prince.” Adrien rubbed the tip of his nose against her’s. 

Marinette softly sighed as she nodded with her forehead pressed against his. “Okay.” The word came out as a soft whisper. 

“Okay?” Adrien became excited and heard her giggle as he pulled back from her to see tears forming in the corners of her eyes in time with his. 

“Yes.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she smiled at him. Her heart had never felt so full as it did in that moment. Everything just felt right and like her life was finally falling into place. 

**Songs I wrote this to:**

[ **Can't Help Falling in Love covered by Haley Reinhart** ](https://youtu.be/VqLU4wPzDVg)

[ **Lovefool covered by Haley Reinhart and Vintage Jazz Cardigans** ](https://youtu.be/dXjZeCL0C9o)


	30. Day 30: Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We're quickly approaching the end of this story. ^_^ Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments!**

Chat Noir walked beside Marinette, along the sand, as Emma squealed in front of them. He carried a couple of folded chairs and towels for them; while, Marinette carried a basket of lunch. She had chosen to wear a one piece swimsuit that was peach toned with a peplum skirt around her waist in a soft grey. The thin straps crossed above the sweetheart neckline and tied around her neck. 

Marinette nudged Chat with her shoulder. “You know… you could have borrowed the black mask that I have.” 

“Yeah… but this is fine.” Chat took her hand in his as Emma turned to face them. The wind picked up and made her giggle. 

The fresh air was nice to Marinette and just what she needed. Marinette sighed and smiled up at him. “Either way…” She reached into the beach bag on her arm and pulled out the black mask. “Leather has to get hot in the sun, regardless of where you are. She won’t know. Although, I’m not sure why you’re waiting.” 

“I… wanna make it special for her. With a new story. The real story.” Chat winked at Marinette and helped her set up a nice spot away from the beach crowd. 

“Sounds amazing.” Marinette pulled him close and hugged his arm. 

“I’ll be back.” Chat kissed her cheek and grabbed his staff from his back to get to a secluded spot to transform. 

“Where’s Kitty, maman?” Emma ran up to her mother, looking around. 

“Kitty…” Marinette set up a plastic pail and shovel for Emma to play with. “Went to get ready for the beach.” 

“He’s gonna go swimming with me?” Emma became more excited as she jumped up and down. 

“You’ll have to ask him, kitten. Not me.” Marinette giggled at her daughter and turned to see Chat walking towards her. Her mouth fell open as her gaze ran down his body. 

She brought her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight of his biceps, muscular forearms, gorgeous pecs, amazing abs, and her gaze locked on the v-lines at his hips that were peeking from the top of his, low-sitting, navy swim shorts. His thigh muscles flexed as he walked and she couldn’t get her gaze off his calves. She fanned herself and looked away with a blush after meeting his piercing emerald gaze from behind the black mask, knowing who it really was. It was almost more sexy now that she knew because it was like their little secret. 

“KITTY…” Emma ran at him and he laughed and caught her, lifting her above his head to spin her around. “Maman said you swim with me!” 

“Hey now… I didn’t say he would… I said you need to ask him.” Marinette scoffed and watched Chat laugh harder. 

“I’ll take you.” Chat smiled and bounced her in his arms. “But your maman better be getting in too.” 

“I don’t swim in oceans or seas.” Marinette shook her head and he smirked at her. 

“Not even with a brave superhero?” Chat smirked at her and winked, causing her to giggle. 

“ _Especially_ with a superhero.” Marinette giggled and Emma pouted. 

“Maman… come!” Emma reached out to her and she sighed as she got up. 

“Alright, fine. But if I get hurt by some monster fish thing… I’m blaming you for not catching the damn fish like the cat that you are.” Marinette teased Chat and heard him burst out into laughter. 

“Fair enough, M’Lady.” Chat took her hand and they walked down to the water. He stood on the edge of the water and let the waves crash around his feet. “Ready?” He set Emma down into the shallow water and held her hands in his as the water splashed up around her legs. 

She giggled as her mother reluctantly stepped into the water. Marinette shivered at the chill of the waves lapping around her ankles and sighed as she got used to it. “You owe me.” She whispered to Chat and heard him chuckle. 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Chat winked at her and she suddenly turned away to hide in her hair with blushing cheeks. 

“Dirty cat.” Marinette teased and he laughed harder as he suddenly sweeped Emma off her feet and onto his shoulders to run into the sea. 

Marinette giggled as she watched Chat take their daughter deeper into the sea. He lifted her from his shoulders and held her in the water, pointing out different corals and fish. 

Marinette’s heart filled with more love watching Chat teach his daughter about the sea. He took her hand and had her reach out to touch the waves as they curled around them. 

Nothing could make this day more perfect than it was. She giggled as she watched Emma smile big when Chat lowered her further into the water.

“Ready? We’re gonna make you fast like a boat!” Chat made motor sounds as he laid Emma in the water and spun her around fast, kicking up water around them. Emma squealed as he spun her around in the waves. Marinette laughed as he suddenly stopped. “Now the other way!” He spun her around the other way. “Now which way should we go?” 

“THAT WAY!” Emma giggled and pointed towards Marinette. 

“Alright. Coming to you Maman!” Chat quickly took her towards Marinette as she shook her head and walked further into the water to catch her daughter with a surprised expression. 

“That was fun! AGAIN!” Emma raised her arms into the air and Chat fell back into the water, coming up to fling his wet hair so that droplets rained over them. Emma giggled loudly as Marinette passed Emma to Chat and bit her tongue inside her mouth as she smiled. 

“You’re crazy. You know that?” Marinette watched him take off with Emma. 

“Yeah, but you love it!” Chat called after her as he took Emma to go swim in the sea. 

“That… I do. Damn cat.” Marinette blushed and giggled as she watched Emma smile bigger than she had ever seen before.

Marinette watched them play for a while in the waves before she called them back to the beach to eat. She handed them towels as they sat down to eat what she had packed for everyone. The cool breeze felt nice as she sat back and relaxed. 

“You were right.” Marinette warmly smiled at Chat and he froze for a moment with his water in his hand.

“Right about what?” Chat took a sip of his water and waited for her to answer. 

“This was good for us.” Marinette sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “Good for her.” She gestured to her daughter making a sand castle with her bucket and shovel. 

“I told you it’d be good for her, and you.” Chat nudged her and she laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

“I haven’t seen her this happy in…” Marinette worried her bottom lip and thought about it. “Actually, I don’t think I have ever seen her so happy.” 

“I can imagine, but I’m hoping there are more days like this ahead for you two. I can promise you that, actually.” Chat sighed as he tossed a grape into his mouth and ate it. “But you have to deal with me going into the office and scaring people.” 

Marinette was taken aback by his comment. “How can-do you scare people?”

Chat shrugged as he grabbed another grape from the stem in the container. “Well… my father likes to make me walk in and do his bidding for him. It’s gotten better, but… yeah… most of them are scared of me in there.” 

“Well…” Marinette sighed and warmly smiled up at him. “We’ll just have to change that little problem next time you go in. You have to tell your father about Emma anyway.” 

“Yeah. That I do.” Chat sighed and tried to forget about it. “But… I also could _not_ tell him and then we can run away and live here for the rest of our lives.” He gave her a shit-eating grin and Marinette snorted. 

“Uh… no… I don’t think that’s how that works, Chaton.” Marinette giggled and heard him groan.

“Can’t it? We can change our names…” Chat leaned into her with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows and she shoved him away with a giggle. 

“Stop…” Marinette watched Emma struggle with making a tower. Marinette went to get up when Chat stopped her by putting his hand on her knee. 

“I’ll do it. You relax.” Chat winked at her and got up to help Emma. “What are we doing here? Building a castle for the most gorgeous princess in all the land, hm?” 

“I can’t make it.” Emma pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Now… don’t give up hope.” Chat smiled at her and touched Emma’s chin with a warm smile. “You gotta keep trying. It’s okay to fail sometimes. Failing is how we all learn. We all fail sometimes. You just gotta get back up and try again. If one solution doesn’t work then try it from another angle.” 

Marinette covered her lips with her hand as she recognized her mother’s words. Her mother had always told her that and she had no idea how Chat knew it. The only thing she could think of was that he had gone to talk to her mother at some point. Chat smirked up at her as he helped gather water to make the sand wet for Emma. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Chat held up his index finger and wiggled it to make her come closer to whisper in her ear. “Water binds the sand together and it keeps its shape until water hits it again or someone kicks it.” 

He poured water onto the sand and used the shovel to add it to the bucket. He flipped it upside down and tapped the bottom of the bucket; before, he lifted it up to show the tower he had made. 

Emma gasped and clapped as she looked up at her mother. “LOOK, MAMAN! KITTY DID IT!”

“He did a good job!” Marinette giggled as she watched Emma grab water to make more wet sand; while, Chat walked back to her, rubbing his hands against one another to get sand off of them. “You… talked to my maman, didn’t you?”

“How do you think I got the address to your apartment?” Chat smirked and groaned as he sat back down beside her. 

“Um… the one time you were there?” Marinette rolled her eyes and burst out laughing. 

“Yeah... but I officially got the blessing from your mother to find you, Princess.” Chat warmly smiled and touched her chin to turn her face towards him. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips when Emma wasn’t looking. 

“You what?” Marinette pulled back in shock and he smirked at her. 

“I went there with money to give you and your mother tried to talk me out of it. I told her to keep it for the bakery then. I didn’t want to take it home with me. She then asked me if I loved you.” Chat heard Marinette suddenly choke on her water. 

“Wha- what did you sea- SAY?” Marinette stumbled on her words as her face felt warm. She fanned her face as he lowered his lashes at her. 

“I told her that I loved her daughter. And.. that I’ve always loved her.” Chat searched her gaze and watched her lips part at his words. “She told me to bring her babies home.” 

Marinette sniffed as tears began to fall and he quickly brushed them away. “She said that?” 

“She said that only I could bring you back. And so I tried and… I did.” Chat warmly smiled at her as she searched his eyes. “But I don’t know what she sees.” 

“I love you.” Marinette blurted the words out and covered her mouth. “I’m sorry.” 

“Say it again.” Chat searched her gaze as he closed the space between them even more. 

“I- I love you.” Marinette repeated and he warmly smiled as he brought his lips really close to hers. 

“I love you too and Emma.” Chat brushed his lips against hers, causing her to sigh. 

“LOOK AT THAT WAVE!” Emma pointed out to the sea and they quickly separated from each other.

“Yeah, kitten!” Marinette hid in her hair with blushing cheeks as Chat rubbed the back of his neck. 

“That’s a pretty amazing wave!” Chat pretended to be hyper interested in it. 

“I think we should head back soon.” Marinette sighed as the sun started to go down, causing a gorgeous sunset to be in the sky. One that was filled with purples, yellows, oranges, and reds. 

“Yep.” Chat sighed and helped pack up as they got ready to leave. 

Emma slept the whole way back to Paris and Marinette held Chat’s hand in the car as he drove. She turned his hand upside down in her own and traced the lines on his palm. 

“Are you telling her the story tonight?” Marinette felt tears begin to prick the brim of her eyes. 

“That’s the plan.” Chat took a deep breath, as he glanced over and brought her hand to his lips to gently kiss the back of it. 

“She’s gonna lose her mind.” Marinette softly giggled and Chat chuckled. “I’m hoping she survives the shock.” 

“She will. She’s a lot like her maman after all.” Chat winked at her as they approached the bakery. 

Marinette’s heart raced in her chest at his words and she blushed at the compliment. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Bubbly by Colbie Caillat** ](https://youtu.be/AWGqoCNbsvM)

[ **I'm Yours by Jason Mraz** ](https://youtu.be/EkHTsc9PU2A)


	31. Day 31: My Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is an epilogue...... then the playlist like I usually do with all of my fics. ^_^ Thank you for sticking it out and reading this story!!!**

Chat Noir flew Emma to the chaise lounge and laid her down on it. He warmly smiled and poked her on the tip of her nose. “Did you have fun today?” Chat warmly smiled at her. 

“Tons!” Emma raised her hands in the air and Chat softly chuckled as he tucked her in. 

“Good. Hey.” Chat played with the top of her blanket as he looked down; before, he peered up to meet her gaze. “How about I tell you a story tonight, hm?” 

Marinette quietly sat in the chair at her desk, knitting a new scarf for Adrien. She hadn’t knitted in ages, but she had recently felt like getting back into some of her old hobbies. 

“Okay!” Emma sat up and got ready for his story. “Is it my favorite one?” 

“Sorta.” Chat shrugged and smiled for her with his knee drawn up on top of the chaise lounge cushion. 

“I’m listening.” Emma smiled at him and kept her gaze locked on his. 

“Alright.” Chat took a deep breath and took her hand in his. “There once was a boy who was trapped in a big… chateau.” 

Emma’s eyes got wide and Marinette nearly dropped her knitting needles at his words. She cleared her throat and stopped knitting to pay attention to him. 

“The boy was very lonely and he had only one friend. His mother had gotten very sick and his father was heartbroken from losing her. The boy wanted his father to be very happy, so he did everything his father told him to. He took fencing, Chinese, piano, lacrosse, and modeled to make his father happy. The boy was very exhausted and even with all of that? He was still lonely because he was never allowed to have friends.” Chat watched Emma get a little sad and he brushed his thumb along the back of her hand. “One day that boy snuck out to get into lycee. And his only friend was there, but she wasn’t very nice. She put gum on a girl’s chair.” 

Marinette covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes as he continued to talk. 

“So… the boy got on his knees to clean it as he scolded his only friend. But the girl that was being bullied caught him picking at the gum and thought he had done it to be mean to her. That he was the one that put the gum there.” Chat gave her a silly irritated expression as he remembered it. 

Emma gasped and burst out with a pout, “But it was the other girl! Not the boy!” 

“I know. And you know… but that girl? She didn’t know. Well, that girl got angry and she came over to clean it. Blaming the boy for putting gum on her chair. The boy got very sad because he just wanted to make new friends.” Chat smiled at Emma and brushed her bangs out of her beautiful eyes. “The boy sat down beside another boy in class, who suggested that he tell the girl the truth. To apologize for what happened. So?” He sighed and looked over at Marinette. “The boy saw the girl standing in the rain after class. She didn’t have an umbrella-” Chat grabbed the familiar black umbrella that was beside the chaise lounge. He held it up, shocked that she still had it. “-and he had one. He walked past her and stopped. He apologized to her and explained it to her before opening his umbrella-” Chat opened the umbrella and held his hand out towards Emma with his fingers clasped around the handle. “-and passing her it. Their fingers touched and lighting striked and…” Chat watched Marinette blush with tears going down her cheeks as he felt Emma take the umbrella from him. “He fell in love.”

“He fell in love with... the girl?” Emma sat up more as she became more interested, putting the umbrella beside her on the floor. “Then what?”

“Well, they became closer as friends. She stumbled a lot around him.” Chat leaned into Emma and whispered, “She was really clumsy.” 

Emma giggled and kicked her feet excited. “Just like me!” 

“Just like you, baby girl.” Chat smirked and poked her on the nose with his gloved finger. “One day when he was running late to class and he saw an old man on the ground, trying to reach for his cane. As his father’s assistant was trying to get the boy back into his car? He ignored them to run and help the old man.” 

“Awww….” Emma touched her face and blushed as she sank into her emotion, before giggling. “The boy is good.”

Chat softly chuckled and heard Marinette sniff. “So, the old man thanked him and the boy got back into the car after saying that he just wanted to have friends and go to school like all the other kids his age.”

“He should go. Everyone needs friends.” Emma pouted again and Chat ruffled her hair with his hand as he chuckled. 

“Well. He went home and ate dinner, alone as he usually did because his father was too busy with his brand. The boy went to his room and sat down on his couch with a sigh. He was back in his cage. Back to being trapped in a cold house. That was when he noticed a black box on his coffee table that wasn’t there before.” Chat reached into his pocket and pulled out a black hexagonal box with red designs on it, holding it out for Emma. Her eyes got wide as she peered at it. “This was a magical box that could grant him his freedom if he chose to accept it.” 

Emma flashed a glance at her mother and noticed how she was covering her mouth with her hand, pointing back towards Chat. Emma looked back at the box and took it from Chat to play with it. 

“When the boy opened the box?” Chat took the box from her and dramatically opened it. “A bright neon green light exploded from the box!” He ran his hand through the air and Emma’s gaze followed it. “Then this black cat came out of it.” 

“Black cat?” Emma grabbed her stuffed black cat that he had given her and shook it at him. “LIKE THIS ONE!”

“Sorta…” Chat gestured back and forth with his head. “More ornery. Loves Camembert. Begs for the stuff.” 

Emma searched his gaze and tried to put it all together. “The boy…” 

“Shh… I’m not done yet, kitten.” Chat brought his finger to his lips and winked at her. 

Emma sat quietly and hugged her kitty to her chest as she patiently waited. 

“The boy was so excited to get out there and be free? He didn’t listen to the rules.” Chat heard Marinette burst out laughing from across the room as she rolled her eyes. Emma flashed a glance at her mother before looking back at Chat. “And… as he was walking along his magical staff.” Chat pulled his steel staff from his back and extended it for her. “A clumsy girl in red with black polka dots fell from the sky.” 

“MAMAN! I mean-” Emma covered her mouth and Marinette rolled her eyes again and walked over to sit beside Chat. 

“Yes, Maman. The girl fell on the cat and they got tangled.” Marinette shook her head as she joined in on the story. 

Chat took her hand and smiled over at Emma again with Marinette’s hand in his lap. “The boy wasted his power during the first battle with the bad guy and he didn’t know that his power was a one time deal until he recharged his special ring.” 

“Like Ladybug has to do.” Emma stared at her mother and watched her nod. 

“Just like Ladybug does.” Marinette shoved Chat in the bicep and he chuckled. “But the boy didn’t look before he leaped. EVER.” 

“Hey!” Chat smirked at her and went back to the story. “Anyway, the girl beat the villain. Even when she thought she couldn’t do it? Even when she failed? She tried again and succeeded and that was when the boy fell in love with the girl.” 

“But he was already in love with the other girl. From school.” Emma became confused as she searched from Chat to her mother. 

“Well…” Marinette began, but Chat stopped her with his finger over her mouth. She warmly smiled as he began to tell more of the story. 

“The boy grew up. He got closer to the girl at school every day and she got closer to him. They gave each other friendship bracelets. Good luck charms, they called them.” Chat pulled his from his pocket. “He took it everywhere with him to remember her by, hoping it brought him all the luck in the world.” 

Marinette got up and opened a drawer to pull hers out and brought it over to Emma with tears streaming down her cheeks. “And she kept hers.” 

Chat lost his words as he took the bracelet from her hands, both worn and frayed from years of being abused and carried around. He cleared his throat and held them out to Emma. “And as they grew up… they each didn’t admit that they loved each other. And the boy? He still was hopelessly in love with the girl in red too. So much so, that he was blinded by her. He loved the girl at school, but she was his best friend and- and he was scared of losing her. Because if he lost her? He’d lose everything.”

Marinette sniffed and moved to put Emma in her lap, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her on top of her head. 

“So the boy tried to surprise the girl in red with flowers, candles, and words of affection. But she didn’t love him. She loved a boy at school. She loved the boy that was trapped in the chateau.” Chat stared up at Marinette with a smirk before looking down at Emma again. “The boy in black didn’t know who she loved. He just thought it wasn’t him. It made him sad, but he accepted it. Senior year came and he was forced to date another girl by his father. He didn’t want to. He wanted the girl in school that he had fallen in love with.”

Marinette took a deep shuddering breath and spoke, “That girl had never gotten the courage to admit she loved him too. She was too shy and scared. She thought that she wasn’t good enough for him.” 

“But she was perfect for him. She just didn’t know it yet.” Chat searched her gaze and warmly smiled at her, causing her to tremble and blush. “Anyway, the girl moved away to go to school. The boy went to work for his father’s brand. Walking into an office to do his bidding; which, made a lot of people not like him. He missed the girl and didn’t know where she had gone. He began to search for her, but the girl from lycee? She was gone.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip as she searched his broken gaze. She took a deep shuddering breath as she rocked her daughter in her lap. 

“But- the girl in red was still there by his side when he would transform and go on patrol to keep Paris safe.” Chat smiled at Emma and watched her perk up. “And so even though he was sad… he was thankful that Ladybug hadn’t left him alone. So one night after a rough villain.” 

Marinette’s eyes grew wide at his words as he navigated around it with ease, causing her to blush and relax. 

“He made the girl feel very special. Like she was the most amazing girl in all of Paris. He spoiled her to high heaven and they parted ways at the end of the night.” Chat watched Emma’s eyes grow wide with wonder as she gasped in awe of it. 

“That girl went home… and a month later? She found out a very special gift was given to her.” Marinette swallowed hard as she watched Chat nod. “And… she called her best friend and told her that she was expecting a princess.” 

“The most special princess in all of the land.” Chat poked Emma on the nose. 

“Princess?” Emma stared at Chat for a moment and then at her mother and back again. 

“Mmhm…” Marinette watched Chat play with his black ring. “And after nine months? That princess was born. And the girl? She couldn't tell anyone about the boy because- because it was too dangerous. The villain would get them. So, she made up a story about a prince for her princess. Told her that her daddy was out doing great things to save Paris.” 

Chat searched Emma’s gaze as she stared at him with parted lips and widened eyes. “Kitty?” 

“The boy searched all of the places that the girl from lycee used to frequent to try and find her, but he always came up empty. He even went to the bakery where her parents worked and every night on patrol… he would meet Ladybug on the girl’s old balcony.” Chat swallowed hard as he let his ring go for a moment. “The boy was heartbroken and missed the girl more than anything and anyone in the world. Then one night… he saw Ladybug leap to save a little blonde girl. And then… he met that little girl again and told her a fairytale about her father. One about stars and fairies and about a king that searched far and wide for his daughter.” 

Emma gripped her stuffed cat and brought it to her lips as she locked her eyes on his. “And?” 

“The boy fell in love with the little girl and the girl’s mother more than ever before. Because the boy didn’t know it yet, but-” Chat closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Marinette shielded Emma’s eyes for her. “Plagg. Claws in.” A neon green light exploded in the room and Adrien slowly opened his eyes as Marinette took her hand from Emma’s eyes. 

“The little girl… the princess? Was his.” Adrien warmly smiled at a shocked little girl. Her bottom lip quivered as she stared at her father for the first time without the mask. His hair was golden like hers and his familiar eyes became clear to her. His black button down was rolled to his elbows and he had on dark blue jeans. His orange converse stood out against the neutral colors and she looked over at a photo of the teenage boy all over her mother’s bedroom walls.

“Daddy?” Emma stared at all of the photos she had grown up around, not realizing it was her father the whole time. She peered down at her Chat Noir doll and back at him. “Kitty. Daddy?” She finally put the pieces together and her bottom lip trembled as her heart raced in her chest.

Marinette let her go as Emma burst into tears and flung herself at Adrien. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed. 

“Yes, kitten.” Adrien let tears fall down his cheeks as he held her in his arms. He peered up at Marinette, watching her cover her mouth and silently cry. “Daddy has always been in your life. You just- you didn’t know and neither did he.” 

“Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.” Emma repeated it over and over again as she sobbed hysterically into his shirt. 

“I’m here, baby girl.” Adrien held her tighter and sobbed with her. 

“I’m sorry, kitten. I couldn’t- I didn’t know how to tell you.” Marinette ran her fingers beneath her eyes. 

Emma gripped at Adrien’s shirt and looked over at her mother. “Maman did tell me. Maman told me daddy was out doing something bigger. He was. Daddy was saving Paris as kitty.” 

“That’s right, love bug.” Adrien softly smiled and she hugged him harder. “And daddy also saved… the princess and her mother from the bad man.” 

Emma’s eyes got wide as she pulled away from Adrien and glanced at her crying mother. “HE’S GONE?”

“He’s gone baby.” Marinette nodded and Emma suddenly squealed with excitement and threw herself at Adrien again as she sobbed from pure happiness.

“No more bad man! No more hurt maman!” Emma burst into tears and couldn’t hug Adrien hard enough. “You really are a prince!” 

Adrien kissed the top of her head and rocked her in his lap. “I promise to keep you and maman safe forever. No more bad men… no more living the way you were… no more hiding… no more pain. Only love.” 

Emma hugged him harder and nodded against his chest. “Only love.” 

“Only love, kitten.” Marinette repeated and got lost in Adrien’s warm gaze. 

“And the boy has one more trick up his sleeve.” Adrien felt Emma sit up as he shifted to pull a red velvet box from his back pocket. 

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands as she lost all of her words. “Adrien…” Her voice came out in a warning and she watched him chuckle at her. 

“The boy was an idiot. The man wasn’t much better, but he wants to set things right. He needs to set things right. I love you and Emma… more than anything in this world. More than the air we breathe and I can’t live without you both.” Adrien swallowed hard as he tugged another box from his front pocket. 

“Adrien.” Marinette gasped again at a thinner pink velvet box. 

“If Emma will let me…” Adrien passed Emma to Marinette and watched her wrap her arms around her waist with her hand still over her lips. He opened the pink box first and then the red one. Emma’s eyes got big at the necklace that had a black cat coated in black stones with a ruby ladybug on its nose. Marinette peered over at the pink solitaire engagement ring that had emeralds on either side of it. Small flowers were embossed on the sides of the emeralds and tears fell from her eyes. “Emma?” 

“Yes, daddy?” Emma looked up at him from the necklace. 

“Will you let me be a part of your lives forever? I promise to catch you when you fall. To tend to your scrapes and needs. I promise to teach you things and make you laugh. To read you bedtime stories and scare the monsters away.” Adrien warmly smiled at her and watched her nod. 

“YES!” Emma threw her arms around him again and Adrien caught her in his arms. 

“Do you want to put it on?” Adrien set the other box down to take the necklace out of the box. He unfastened the clasp when she nodded and gently put it around her neck, fastening it. “Now. I have some words for your maman.” 

Emma let him go to look at the necklace with tears running down her cheeks. She moved towards Marinette and showed it off to her. 

“It’s gorgeous, baby girl.” Marinette warmly smiled and sniffed as Emma settled in her lap. 

Adrien took a deep breath and picked up the other box from beside his bent knee. “I’m sorry that it took me this long to say something. I’m sorry that I broke your heart. More than once. I’m sorry that I was scared to make a move. But I am making it right now. I searched far and wide for not only you? But for a little girl that I didn’t even know I had. This whole time I was actually searching for my daughter like the king in the story and- and I had no idea I was talking about myself. But I have always loved you and I will always love you. I loved you back in lycee and I love you  _ right _ now.” Adrien pointed at the floor with his index finger as he became determined. “I don’t want to lose you, ever again. I want to wake up with you… go to bed with you… I want to take you two to the beach and to other places that you will both love. I want to provide for you. I want to make you laugh and blush. I want to make you feel like the most amazing woman in all the world, again and again and-.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, placed her finger over his lips to stop him, and blushed at his words, knowing full well what he was referring to. “You really don’t have to try to do that, kitty.” She removed her finger from his lips with a soft giggle.

Adrien’s ego inflated for a moment as he went back to his train of thought. He took her left hand and pressed a kiss to her ring finger. “I would love… to be the lucky man at the end of that aisle… waiting for the most gorgeous woman in all of Paris. I wanted to ask you if you would-”

“YES!” Marinette burst out before he could even finish his sentence, causing him to laugh. 

“Same ‘ol Marinette.” Adrien took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. Emma moved as her mother reached out and cradled her father’s face to capture his lips with her own. 

Adrien rested his forehead against hers and took her left hand into his again. “So, the pink sapphire represents you and the two emeralds represent me protecting you. See how they guard both sides of the center stone? It was very important that I found a ring like that because… I want you to look at it and think that no matter what happens? I will protect you both.” Adrien brought her knuckles to his lips and she nodded. 

She ran her hand along his jawline as Emma yawned and fell asleep beside them. “And I will protect you.” She closed the space between them and kissed him again, letting him deepen the kiss.


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And now I shall answer the question you are all asking me. Will I write more or will there be more? No because I feel like Adrien, Emma, and Marinette have been through enough. I don't want to bring more angst into it or keep hurting them. I'm hoping this epilogue suffices. Also, dropping the bomb here. I am going to make a tumblr post about it, but after October 2020.... I will be no longer writing for Miraculous Ladybug or any fandom. I will be focusing on my novels. So, currently I am trying to finish all of my current fics by November. You may have noticed me updating some really old ones or completing ones that are compilations. haha That is why. I've been writing for Ladybug for 4 years and I love them and will always love the lovesquare, but I'm tired and want to move onto writing my novels full time. :) Thank you all for supporting me and being there reading and I hope you still follow me when I disappear. My fics will stay up. haha I'm not pulling them down. And I'll still be around to talk to. XD  
>  ALSO! The Unwanted Ring is coming back, if you were wondering. haha I've been editing it to post it back up. ^-^ Anyway, enjoy the epilogue and the playlist. :)**

Adrien walked into Emma’s pink fairytale themed bedroom with a stack of boxes. Each one was labeled with what was inside of them: toys, books, stuffed animals, and clothes. Emma excitedly bounced in front of him, causing Adrien to laugh.

“Are you excited for your new room?” Adrien smiled at her and set the boxes down in the middle of the floor. He ran up and grabbed her, swinging her up into his arms and attacking her with kisses. 

“Dad...dy…” Emma burst out into a fit of giggles as he laughed and set her down. 

He got on his knees and took her hands into his. “So, what should we unpack in my princess’s new room, hm?” 

“Um…” Emma twisted her hips back and forth as she became shy. 

“Stuffies? Books? How about a certain dashing black cat hero?” Adrien winked at her and she giggled as he pulled her into a hug. “I love you… so…  _ so  _ much!”

Emma pushed him away by his chest and ran over to flop onto a box with a loud thud. “This one!” 

“Books, it is.” Adrien got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the box. 

Emma giggled and ran over to climb onto his back. He groaned and peered over his shoulder at her. “Horsey!”

Adrien shook his head and laughed, crawling around the room and making silly horse sounds. 

“You’re gonna break daddy, princess.” Marinette leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed as she smiled at them. 

“I am a noble steed, thank you.” Adrien smirked at her and Marinette rolled her eyes at him while she laughed. 

“Ah, well the noble steed probably wishes to return to the stable so the young princess can unpack her lovely chambers.” Marinette played along and grabbed the skirt of her dress to curtsy. 

Adrien smiled at her and crawled back towards the box of books. “I must obey the queen. What she says goes, my purrincess.” 

“Mommy… please more?” Emma gripped Adrien’s shirt as she stayed on his back. 

“Up to the noble steed.” Marinette burst out laughing at her words and Adrien chuckled in return.

“Noble steed is good for one more ride around the princess’s chambers and then he needs to head back to the stable to help her unpack like the queen says.” Adrien made a horse sound and began to move around the room, while Marinette grabbed the clothing box.

“Okay…” Emma got sad but before she could, Adrien went faster and made her giggle and squeal. 

Adrien laughed as he took her around her bedroom one more time before stopping next to the box of books. “Alright, no more horsey. Time to unpack your lovely things, hm?”

Emma slipped off his back and Adrien sat back on his heels, pulling a pocket knife from his pocket. He kept an eye on Emma as he sliced the box open for her. Emma began excited as Adrien folded back the cardboard flaps and stood up to carry it over to her bookshelf, which was shaped like a tower with painted vines and stones. Marinette had worked really hard to paint murals and the furniture of her bedroom to look like a fairytale place. There were even fairies, flowers, mushrooms, a castle, and trees. It was a gorgeous bedroom and Emma had been so excited. A framed art piece hung up on one wall of their hands. Each one done in a different color: pink for Marinette, green for Adrien, and yellow for Emma. Marinette had embroidered their names along each one to add an extra touch. 

It was Adrien’s favorite art piece in the whole house and it made his heart warm every time he saw it. 

Adrien sat down next to the tower and began to put the books away with Emma. She grabbed some and helped place them on the shelves, while Marinette went to work putting her clothes away in her closet. 

“Can I have the daddy story tonight?” Emma peered up at Adrien with a warm smile. 

“Which daddy story would that be, love bug?” Adrien warmly smiled as he peered over at her with a book in his lap. 

“The daddy story that you told me as kitty. I love that one.” Emma dreamily swung back and forth with her hands clasped in her lap. 

Adrien softly laughed and nodded, “I can tell you that one before bed.” 

“YAY!” Emma threw her hands into the air and Adrien put the book in his lap away and scooped her up into his lap. 

“You are the best purrincess I could  _ ever _ ask for, you know that?” Adrien smothered her in kisses again, causing her to giggle. 

Marinette warmly smiled at the two as they cuddled on the floor. They had moved into Adrien’s apartment, gotten married, and purchased the house a year prior. She had been okay with living in Paris, but Adrien had insisted they move away from the city. So, they set off to move to a place near the sea where they could relax and not worry about the past. They kept tabs on Paris and would take off to protect it when necessary, which was more often than before. Marinette had thought it would be easier to just move back, but Adrien had told her that it wouldn’t be easier on them emotionally. She had warmly smiled and agreed with him because she knew that she couldn’t face it again. 

Her parents visited often and would bring pastries and bon bons with them. Emma was the happiest she had ever been. Adrien had nightmares occasionally that he had lost Marinette again, but he’d wake up and find her beside him every time. Often he would wake up to her soft fingers running through his damp golden hair. And when she would have night terrors, he would wrap her into his arms and hold her until she woke up and cried into his chest, spilling out her dreams to him. He would hold her, rub her back, and talk her through them. 

Marinette was currently in therapy to help cope with her past trauma, and Adrien would join once in a while for a couple’s session to support her and work on their relationship. Emma had her own therapy she would go to and it helped her immensely to get through the memories of her mother and the bad man. 

When they were home, Adrien and Marinette spent their time making sure that Emma was happy and was loved more than before. Even when they were struggling to cope with the past, they brought a smile to Emma’s face and used one another to hold each other up. Marinette broke down behind closed doors and Adrien was always with her to hold her and make sure she was okay. 

Life was better for them and watching the two fill Emma’s bookshelf and cuddle made her heart burst. 

Adrien heard Marinette sniff and leave the room to hide her tears from Emma. Adrien peered over his shoulder and worried his bottom lip. “How about princess plays, while I go help mommy with something, hm?” 

“Okay!” Emma became excited and went to her box of toys. 

Adrien walked over to cut it open for her and let her play, walking out to find Marinette. He found her in their bed, curled up with his pillow. Adrien shut the bedroom door and locked it, before he laid behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Hey.” Adrien kissed the back of her head and reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. 

She let go of the pillow and rolled towards him to wrap her arms around him and sob into his chest. 

“Do you need your lavender oil? I’ll go get it.” Adrien ran his fingers along her cheek and felt her nod. “Hang on.” He got up and leaned over her to grab her lavender oil from her nightstand. 

Adrien laid back down beside her and handed her it. She sat up and opened it, putting some onto her fingertips. She closed the bottle and dabbed some behind her earlobes and along her neck. She rubbed her hands together, cupping them over her nose and mouth. Marinette closed her eyes and thought of her favorite memory and breathed it in, causing all of the past trauma to go away. She got lost in the scent and positive memory, as her anxiety faded. 

“Better, m’lady?” Adrien rubbed her back, and she nodded and peered over at him with a warm smile. 

“I’m sorry. I- I got lost in everything and seeing you two cuddle and put books away made me so happy and I-” Marinette began to sob and Adrien gathered her into his lap, rocking her back and forth. 

“It’s okay. No one is here, but me and Emma. You’re safe and okay. Promise.” Adrien softly spoke and let her cry it out. “Everything will be okay.” 

Marinette nodded and clung to him as she went through her panic attack, letting it wash over her in his arms. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shh… don’t apologize. It’s okay, wonder bug.” Adrien tried to soothe her with his words. “Happy memories and breathe in the lavender, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” He placed kisses in her hair and continued to rock her. 

Marinette brought her hands to her nose and mouth, getting lost in her favorite memory again. “I wanna make passion fruit macarons with you two today.” 

“Oh?” Adrien watched her pull away from him with swollen eyes. He ran his thumbs beneath them to catch the last of her tears. “How come?”

“They’re your favorite and Emma’s new favorite too. It’ll be fun to do as a family.” Marinette warmly smiled and Adrien smirked, as he brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“Sounds paws-itively wonderful.” Adrien touched her chin and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. 

“Can we now? Unpack more later?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him smile with a soft laugh. 

“Of course. Whatever the queen wants. I am in her debt.” Adrien bowed and she giggled and hit him on the chest.

“Dork.” Marinette giggled and crawled out of his lap to be beside him on the bed. “Let’s go get the purrincess then, shall we?” 

“I think the noble steed could come out of the stable.” Adrien smirked and Marinette burst out into a loud giggle. 

“You need to stop with that steed stuff, stallion.” Marinette grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to kiss him hard. 

“Oh? I’m a stallion now? Quick mount me.” Adrien dramatically fell back and posed with one knee bent and an arm behind his head, winking at her with a smolder in his gaze. 

“Not now, catsanova.” Marinette poked him on the nose and crawled over him to stand up, but he grabbed her hips and caught her. 

“I caught a bug. What’s she gonna do now?” Adrien bit the tip of his tongue as he held her. 

Marinette lowered her lashes and leaned down to rub the tip of her nose against his in a loving manner. “Escape and make cookies with her little family.” She licked the tip of his nose and he scrunched up his nose. 

“Why…” Adrien whined and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, causing her to be free. 

“HA! I’m free!” Marinette took off and Adrien gasped, getting up to run after her.

They stopped at Emma’s bedroom and Marinette stood by the door as Adrien slowly snuck up on their daughter. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her swinging her up onto his shoulders, causing her to squeal and giggle. 

“Do you want to make passion fruit macarons?” Marinette peered up at their daughter, as Adrien bounced her back and forth. 

“YES!” Emma raised her hands and screamed with excitement. 

“Let’s go then.” Marinette walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

Adrien picked Emma up off of his shoulders and set her down on the floor, watching her run after Marinette. He peered around himself with his hands on his hips and took in the bedroom and how far they had come. If someone would have told the old him that this would be his life? He would have never believed them. 

Adrien shook his head and took off after his little family, hearing them giggle in the kitchen. Their sounds of happiness made his heart grow and his chest feel warm. 

He laughed as he walked into chaos. “What are we doing?” 

“I spilled almond flour and Emma finds it hilarious.” Marinette giggled and poked their daughter on the nose with a flour coated finger. 

“Maman is silly!” Emma giggled as she stuck her hand in the spilled flour and ran over to Adrien. 

He swung her up into his arms and she grabbed his face to kiss him. “Now Daddy looks silly too!” 

Marinette covered her mouth and laughed as Emma took her hands off of his face, leaving two flour smeared handprints. “I think daddy looks cute.” She blushed and Adrien laughed, while he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Alright, what do you need us to do?” Adrien set Emma on the kitchen island. 

Marinette went through giving each of them a job. They worked together and Adrien stole some of the batter from the bowl, causing Marinette to gasp and pull the bowl away. 

“Daddy…” Emma scolded him and he chuckled. 

“It’s delicious. I can’t wait for them to be done.” Adrien leaned over to kiss Marinette on the cheek. “They’re purrfect, and gorgeous, like you.”

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes. “Always a flirt.”

“Can’t help it.” Adrien winked at her and she laughed harder. 

“Alright, let me get these in the oven for us.” Marinette grabbed the handle to open the oven and slipped the metal baking sheet onto a rack to bake them. “Now we wait.” 

“I wanna play!” Emma reached up and grabbed Adrien’s shirt. “Can we play?” 

Adrien peered over at Marinette and watched her nod. “We can play. What would you like to play, purrincess?”

Emma thought for a moment before she poked him with her finger after he set her down onto the tile flooring. “YOU’RE IT!” 

Adrien laughed and took off after his daughter for a game of tag. Marinette watched them play for a bit before joining in to tap Adrien on his back and he turned around to kiss her. 

“You’re it.” He smirked down at her, and she giggled before running off to tag Emma.

They played tag until the oven went off and then Adrien jogged over to take the macarons out of the oven. He set them down to cool and Marinette scooped Emma up to make the passion fruit filling for them.

Emma helped them fill the macarons once they were cooled. Marinette plated them and carried them outside to the little garden area they had. She watched the two of them play around and explore. Watched how Adrien taught her about the different plants and pointed out butterflies that happened to visit the flowers around them. She felt so lucky to have Adrien in her life, to have them both in her life. Adrien’s words from last night repeated in her head and she got lost in it. 

_ Adrien cuddled her from behind, running his hand over her stomach. “Would you want to have another? I know you wanted three kids, a dog, and a hamster.” Adrien pressed gentle kisses against her shoulder. “It’s not too late. We could have two more.”  _

_ Marinette smiled and rolled over to face him. She peered up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. “I would love to.” She gently brushed her lips against his, as she tugged lightly on his golden hair. _

_ “First step is-” Adrien was interrupted by Marinette.  _

_ “Going off the pill and then making love for days and I am so down for that.” Marinette giggled and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips.  _

_ Adrien softly laughed and he moaned when her lips crashed onto his. He ran his hand up her back and sank his fingers into her hair as he deepened the kiss.  _

Marinette bit her bottom lip and giggled as a blush came to her cheeks. Adrien walked up to her and sat down in the chair beside her, grabbing a macaron to eat it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Adrien smiled over at her as Emma giggled in front of them. 

“Kittens.” Marinette grabbed a macaron and nibbled on it, smiling at Emma falling onto the lush grass. 

“Mmm… I like the sound of that.” Adrien smirked and ate his macaron. 

“I stopped taking my pill this morning.” Marinette finished her macaron and peered over at him. 

“So, you’re serious about it. You want to have more?” Adrien sat up like an excited kid. 

Marinette blushed, giggled, and excitedly nodded. “I do.” 

“Oh my god.” Adrien stood up and picked her up swinging her around and kissing her until she couldn’t breathe from giggling so hard. “I love you so much!” 

“I love you too!” Marinette laughed and grabbed his face when he stopped spinning to kiss him. “I’m so lucky to have you and Emma in my life.” 

“I’m the lucky one.” Adrien sighed and got lost in her as he held her and kissed her. 

“HUGS!” Emma ran up and slammed into them, shoving herself in between them. 

Adrien and Marinette laughed, picking her up to include her in the hug. They each kissed one of her cheeks, causing her to giggle as she wrapped her little arms around their necks and hugged them. 

“You’re the best maman and daddy!” Emma shouted and hugged them more. 

“You’re the best daughter I could ever ask for.” Adrien laughed and hugged her harder with Marinette. __

**Song I wrote this to:**

[ **A Million Dreams - P!nk (cover)** ](https://youtu.be/TJ9GYswlzsI)


	33. Playlist

[ **Please Don't Touch- Raye** ](https://youtu.be/l3PMsWv-DCM)

[ **How To Be Lonely- Rita Ora** ](https://youtu.be/HjLpyqMXr6w)

[ **Crazier Things- Chelsea Cutler** ](https://youtu.be/pUgdJ-BARVM)

[ **If We Were Made of Water- BANKS** ](https://youtu.be/xtVaIsXOLZ0)

[ **Good Example- R3HAD & Andy Grammer** ](https://youtu.be/-n1GoKfdALY)

[ **Wide Awake- Katy Perry** ](https://youtu.be/k0BWlvnBmIE)

[ **Outside- Calvin Harris Ft. Ellie Goulding** ](https://youtu.be/BR9pO2vIM4M)

[ **I'm Ready- Sam Smith ft. Demi Lovato** ](https://youtu.be/glD1M418bC0)

[ **Disappear- Kat Dahlia** ](https://youtu.be/yGcOsvpxYQM)

[ **Say Love- James TW** ](https://youtu.be/ukTOLWMXWDQ)

[ **All Time Low- Jon Bellion** ](https://youtu.be/bKp2RyeZWy8)

[ **"Cringe"- Matt Maeson** ](https://youtu.be/eoJtlPQzqkQ)

[ **I Think I'm OKAY- Machine Gun Kelly ft. YUNGBLUD** ](https://youtu.be/wK-8TCDrbV8)

[ **Wish You Pain- Andy Grammer** ](https://youtu.be/kdHP10s5Pio)

[ **Runnin'- Naughty Boy ft. Beyonce, Arrow Benjamin** ](https://youtu.be/eJSik6ejkr0)

[ **Carnival of Rust- Poets of the Fall** ](https://youtu.be/MKk1u5RMTn4)

[ **Say You Love Me- Jessie Ware** ](https://youtu.be/FMgxocHv8n4)

[ **Please Don't Say You Love Me- Gabrielle Aplin** ](https://youtu.be/PxNYvk_0Onw)

[ **This City- Sam Fischer** ](https://youtu.be/C3LCyRAzZWk)

[ **Graveyard- Halsey** ](https://youtu.be/rPgaYeq9NvI)

[ **Reminding Me- Shawn Hook ft. Vanessa Hudgens** ](https://youtu.be/W5j3bSprL1k)

[ **After Hours- The Weeknd** ](https://youtu.be/ygTZZpVkmKg)

[ **Be Kind- Marshmello, Halsey** ](https://youtu.be/n7eq3E9zE2Y)

[ **Crazy- Kat Dahlia** ](https://youtu.be/1jKBk-8T3Yk)

[ **Leave Me Lonely- Ariana Grande** ](https://youtu.be/_UFdb5nhgpA)

[ **Scared To Be Lonely- Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa (acoustic)** ](https://youtu.be/QKv5ZRauPG8)

[ **Stay- ZEDD & Alessia Cara (acoustic)** ](https://youtu.be/H60rGqS9ldg)

[ **12 Rounds- Bohnes** ](https://youtu.be/1tbSSQqaSmk)

[ **Straitjacket- Bohnes** ](https://youtu.be/YnLO-SVRGMM)

[ **Can't Help Falling In Love- Haley Reinhart (cover)** ](https://youtu.be/VqLU4wPzDVg)

[ **Lovefool- Vintage Jazz Cardigans Cover ft. Haley Reinhart** ](https://youtu.be/dXjZeCL0C9o)

[ **Bubbly- Colbie Caillat** ](https://youtu.be/AWGqoCNbsvM)

[ **I'm Yours- Jason Mraz** ](https://youtu.be/EkHTsc9PU2A)

[ **Big Girls Cry- Mimoza** ](https://youtu.be/RN4r37sa7kY)

[ **It Must Have Been Love- Maria Mena** ](https://youtu.be/zA8KtOLAAnk)

[ **Who Is In Your Heart Now- Studio Killers** ](https://youtu.be/uA36tQuJ1II)

[ **Funky At Heart- Studio Killers** ](https://youtu.be/9QhhpCVsfBs)

[ **Wolves- Selena Gomez and Marshmellow** ](https://youtu.be/rQ6jcpwzQZU)

[ **Last Dance- Dua Lipa** ](https://youtu.be/lwZqbQL4H4Q)

[ **Homeless- Maria Mena** ](https://youtu.be/BPfJMOidMAI)

[ **Blue Ain't Your Color- Keith Urban** ](https://youtu.be/SoIKv3xxuMA)

[ **You're Not There- Lukas Graham** ](https://youtu.be/IC-bSbXZBcU)

[ **Fuse- Crywolf** ](https://youtu.be/usBjtH2hamw)

[ **Hold Me By The Heart- Kehlani** ](https://youtu.be/WwFd0A7xRLM)

[ **Cardigan- Taylor Swift** ](https://youtu.be/K-a8s8OLBSE)

**[Cross My Mind- Twin Forks](https://youtu.be/EjsxoPBT59U) (love this song too much XD)**

[ **A Million Dreams- covered by P!nk** ](https://youtu.be/TJ9GYswlzsI)

[ **What Makes A Woman- Katy Perry (Acoustic)** ](https://youtu.be/q_JTAO-8xgc)


End file.
